Family Reunion
by DameM
Summary: Fifth and final in the "HK"/"HM"/"FOB"/"TNG" series.  Kagome is finally able to introduce her family to the Taisho clan.  Too bad things can never go as planned.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed the epilogue of "The Nekomata Guardian." __**ScarletCamellia**__ managed to review before I posted this so thank you for the lovely review. I have to thank everyone who reviewed. "TNG" now has more reviews than any of my other stories at 174. As promised, here is the prologue of "Family Reunion." This takes place two years after the end of the last story. The Higurashis are about to meet the Taisho clan. Need I remind everyone to read the previous four stories first to avoid confusion?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Prologue_

Kagome stared out the kitchen window belonging to her son and strained to see across the expansive yard to the temple. People milled around, enjoying the traditional festival whose theme was the Feudal Era. Miroku put one on every year and for the last few her grandfather had been attending. Now she saw the familiar uniforms of her old middle school wandering around. "Mother, come away from the window," Shippou said in affectionate exasperation.

"There, isn't that Souta?" she pointed to a tall figure, hoping the kitsune's sharper eyes could confirm her suspicions.

"It looks like him," her son agreed, under strict instructions not to encourage his mother in her need to hurry things along to her liking. In less than a week they'd be reunited with the rest of Kagome's family.

"I'm so nervous, Shippou," the miko admitted, sighing and going to sit at the table.

"Everything will be fine," he reassured for the umpteenth time. Shippou had lost track of how often the words had come out of his mouth.

"What do you think of your father's idea to offer Souta a scholarship to learn kendo? Inuyasha had begun teaching him but was never able to finish."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It's just the introduction we need." He had been spouting the platitudes and reassurances so often lately, it had become routine.

"All right then." The priestess smiled and stood up again. She was full of nervous energy and wanted something to do. "How about lunch?"

"Sounds good," the fox demon answered. He still couldn't boil water to save his life. "Can we have ramen?" he asked and watched his mother turn green. Since she had become pregnant six months ago, the beloved treat had not been able to be anywhere near her. While he rejoiced in the fact that he would finally have a younger sibling again, Shippou didn't enjoy the fact that he had to sneak his ramen fix out of Kagome's sight and sense of smell. Inuyasha was doubly troubled because while Shippou had an apartment separate from his parents and could escape to there to eat the noodles, his father couldn't.

"Forget I mentioned it," he said hurriedly.

"Good thinking." Kagome turned to find something else to fix for lunch. "Well, if it's one thing that we won't have to celebrate having our family reunion, it's those noodles."

"I doubt Obaa-san would allow it," her son returned.

"This is true. And while your father is a full grown man, not even the half demon Inuyasha is brave enough to go against Mama's edicts."

"I'm really going to enjoy meeting her."

"What you'll enjoy is her spoiling."

"Yes," he said, unrepentant.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyrights laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch.1_

A teenage boy ran up a flight of steps onto the grounds of his family's shrine. Excited by his news, he called out to his mother. She answered from an ancient well house. "What are you doing in here, Mom?"

"Just reminiscing. What have you got there?"

"The field trip was spectacular. The temple had tons of Feudal Era history documented. I couldn't make copies but look at some of my notes."

"Oh, Souta." Despite the reassurances Kirara had given her, Mama was beginning to think that something had happened to her children. Otherwise, wouldn't they have rejoined them by now?

"No, it's good news, I promise." Mama took the notebook from her son's hand.

_…The demon known as Inuyasha and his miko wife Kagome are said to have four children. All have similar traits as their parents. What is most astounding is the miko has never lost her priestess' powers. This phenomenon is most perplexing. However, it is merely another unique quality attributed to Lady Kagome's strange origins…_

"Four children?" she asked allowed. Did that include Shippou? Any traits he now shared with Kagome and Inuyasha would be personality traits not physical ones.

"You hear that, nee-chan, nii-chan? I know how many kids you're going to have." Souta was pulled back from the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. It had been two years since Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the past for good. The younger Higurashi sibling had figured that they would have come to them in the present unless something had happened to them to prevent it. He missed his sister but he hoped that they were having a good life.

"Four children, all like their father in some way. I wonder if that means they have their father's ears." Sighing, Mama laid her hand on the well. "I love you, children," she said, never knowing that it would reach them in whispers five hundred years in the past.

"You okay, Mom?"

"Sure, dear. What was the name of the temple you visited again?"

"Kazaana." Mama blinked, her mind rejecting what her heart was trying to tell her. "It's run by a Buddhist priest named Miroku and his wife Sango…" Souta stopped suddenly and stared at the notebook. "Nah, impossible."

"Kazaana? I believe your grandfather has been there for a festival once or twice."

"That's what was going on when we were there."

Higurashi-ojii was sitting at the kitchen table, the paper in front of him and a large envelope at his elbow. "Souta, Daughter, you must see what came in the mail. The most amazing thing. I had no idea you wanted to learn the traditional arts, Souta." The teenager had stopped his kendo lessons when Inuyasha had gone back to the past. He didn't want to learn from anyone else.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the thick sheaf of papers. Several pamphlets as well as a registration form and letter of congratulations looked back at him. "Souta?"

"The Taisho Dojo would like to congratulate Souta Higurashi on receiving a full scholarship to its new Tokyo location. We are pleased at his interest and wait to hear from him eagerly. Please fill out the registration form. Return to the address above."

"Taisho Dojo?"

"Yes, dear. There's a branch near the temple Souta went to see today."

"I didn't apply for any scholarship."

"You always did want to learn kendo. Perhaps the owner of the temple mentioned it to the owner of the dojo. I believe they are friends. Yes, now I remember. I happened to say something to Kazaana-san when I was there at the festival. He must have thought you deserving."

Both mother and son sat down heavily. "But Gramps…"

"Go on, Souta. The last couple of years have been a burden to you. Do something you wish to do. This way you could still play soccer. I know you lost interest after Inuyasha wasn't able to teach you but that's no reason to stop doing something you really want to do."

Mama picked up a pamphlet and read the information. Two dojos of equal size and a third, larger one looked back at her. The word "new" lay under the third. Inside sat biographies of the owners. Next to each picture of one of the dojos was an ancient sword. "Tetsusaiga."

"Mom?"

"Does this not look like Inuyasha-kun's sword?"

Souta looked and shrugged. "Sure, but his sword was pretty old to begin with. Maybe these guys are descendants. Don't suppose that it'd hurt to sign up."

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

A few days later in a dojo several miles from the Higurashi Shrine, a young woman heavy with child sat on the corner of a desk. "Do you think he'll accept?"

"Keh, of course. Curiosity if nothing else. Don't worry, koiishi."

"I can't help it."

"Mail call!" A young man with red hair and sparkling green eyes waved several letters in his hand.

"Oi, runt, give over."

"Oyaji."

"Who are you calling an old man?"

"Inuyasha, you know he says it with affection. Shippou, stop baiting your father."

"Yes, ma'am." Both demons watched the woman as she rubbed her distended stomach. Each cocked an ear to listen to the baby's activity.

"Maybe you should rest, Kagome."

"I'll rest when I know whether or not Souta accepted your scholarship. Mama will make him send a 'thank you' note even if he says no."

"Well, let's see who replied." Shippou handed the letters over one by one. "Fujimoto, Kaze, Higurashi…" Kagome snatched up the third and tore into it.

"He accepted, he accepted!" Hugging the registration form to her chest, the miko bounded up to kiss both Shippou and Inuyasha. Sighing in tandem, the men allowed her to chatter on excitedly. Afterwards Inuyasha sent her up to the small apartment to rest.

"Shippou, are you sure you want to run this dojo by yourself? I know you did it while we were in the faerie realm but you still ran everything of importance by me or Sesshoumaru first."

"Yes, sir. You said that I could."

"Runt, I have every faith that you can. I taught you to fight, remember? I know though that you're worried about your mother."

"This is the first baby she's had since the others died." The kitsune sighed and allowed his father to pat him on the head.

"We knew that they would age more like humans. Kagome has clung pretty tightly to you since though, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to be on my own. I love her but a kitsune my age should be thinking about mating. It's hard to be a little boy when I'm not."

"Kagome knows that. I think that she's afraid that if she lets you out of her sight for more than a few months at a time, you'll forget her."

"Never! She's my mother now. Has been ever since you two rescued me."

"Oh, intellectually she knows better. Personally I think the pregnancy hormones are messing with her head. You know she became a bit loony with the others. Just make sure to call her once a week and when you do find a mate, introduce her before mating her. We'll get together for board meetings and holidays. That should keep Kagome happy. The new pup should keep her busy as well as time spent with her mother, brother, and grandfather."

"Shippou-chan!" they heard Sango call from the lobby.

"Got anything to keep Sango-oba busy?"

"I'll distract her while you go out the back." Shippou nodded and quickly retreated.

Sango entered the office and saw only Inuyasha. He was sitting at the desk going through the registration forms. "Nii-san?"

"Come in, Sango. You were looking for Shippou?"

"I thought I saw him bring in the mail."

"He did, although he has since left. We got Kagome's brother's form back. He even checked the box about ancient weapons as a subject of interest. It would mean coming into the city a couple of days a week but you wouldn't mind, would you, Sango?"

"No, it's a quick trip anyway. Kagome and I could always do lunch."

"Great; and I know Kagome will want her mom to meet you. Higurashi-okaasan no doubt wants to meet everyone."

"It's finally happening, huh? We've come full circle."

"Yes." Smiling at the demon slayer's plump stomach, Inuyasha motioned her over. Placing an ear to her abdomen, the half demon chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just as I thought."

"Twin girls again, right? Poor Miroku. Is Kagome upstairs?"

"Yeah, go on up, imouto."

Sango found Kagome resting on Shippou's couch. The kitsune had taken over the apartment several years ago when his parents went to the faerie realm. Inuyasha still asked him how he could be late to practice when he never actually left the dojo. The miko sat eating a dish of her favorite frozen yogurt and watching TV. Sango doubted she was getting much rest. "Little sister, you should be resting."

"I am. Did Inuyasha tell you?"

"Yes, this is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's hard though. I never thought I'd really see them again. Inuyasha always reassured me but I guess until Azami sent us to her great-grandmother, I never really believed it. Or maybe I did until Mitsuaki and the others died. I had this vision of showing up at the shrine with everyone."

"Do you remember what she told us after they died?"

"That as long as we remembered them in our hearts, they were never really gone. A mother never expects or wants to outlive her children. You cried buckets when Amami and Akeno, Reiji, Naoya, and the other twins died. We all felt that the jewel had won then."

"And it would have, it we'd let their deaths destroy us. However, they simply grew up and grew old, despite the Clan Ceremony failing. We clung tightly to Shippou then."

"Smothered him really. He's a grown man—demon—and needs his space."

"Yes, I actually came to apologize." Kagome gave her friend a wry look.

"Try the roof. He beat a hasty retreat up there when you called his name."

The two heart sisters laughed hard and finished off the pint of frozen confection. Together they napped on the couch until Miroku found them a couple of hours later while searching for his wife.

"Anata, we're having twin girls again."

"So Inuyasha told me. Come on, let's get you home."

"Poor Miroku."

"I am but a simple priest." A simple priest who had learned to make wise investments. It had helped he supposed that a close friend of his had come from the future. Kagome had been cautious about what things she'd let them invest in saying that too much money would lead to too many questions. He hadn't understood at the time but when the term "insider trading" had come about, he'd seen her point.

"Sango, let's go home." Five hundred years spent living due to the Shikon Jewel had not weakened their love for one another, or for their friends. Although they had spent a great deal of time together, the two couples did not live in each other's pockets. Several years had gone by at one point where their only communication had been through letters. And that was before Inuyasha and Kagome went to a different dimension for nearly nineteen years. The guys could have gone several months without speaking and still catch up in under ten minutes. Most likely because their ladies talked so often.

"Miroku? I must have fallen asleep again." Sango rubbed her eyes, his statement just reaching her.

"Then let's sleep at home. Inuyasha wants to take Kagome home. I hear that she's had a big day."

"So he told you about Souta too, huh?"

"Yes, he did. Come on, I think Shippou wants his apartment back." Nodding, Sango rose and departed with her husband.

Inuyasha closed and locked the door after them. Collecting his own wife, the half demon succeeded in freeing his son's home from the maternal invasion it had been under. The kitsune waved from the roof where he had been meditating. His father could hear the sigh of relief Shippou breathed as Kagome was placed in the car.

Driving to their penthouse in Tokyo, Inuyasha was not terribly surprised to find that his brother was waiting for him. Sesshoumaru was currently hiding out from getting involved in wedding plans for his second daughter Yuki. "Things were much simpler when Rin got married," the demon emperor stated. He gladly accepted the drink his brother offered him. The two dog demons saw each other on a near weekly basis. Their relationship was much more cordial than it had been five hundred years ago. Mating Azami had definitely mellowed the taiyoukai out considerably where family was concerned. Not to say that they couldn't still get on each other's nerves occasionally.

"You were not required to invite so many people," Inuyasha sympathized remembering the small list his eldest niece had insisted on compared to the one Yuki had.

"It is not just that. Rin obeyed me and still does. Even now she looks up to me."

"You are her hero. Rin and Yuki are two completely different pups, Sesshoumaru. Yuki is well aware of your flaws, both past and present. She doesn't tolerate fools well."

"She's like her mother that way. Would you like to know the final cost of the wedding?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"It will be approximately 243.6 million yen."

"Sesshoumaru!" Shocked, Inuyasha almost dropped his glass.

"I am told Shinto weddings are expensive. I have also been assured that that amount includes the reception events as well. Between the Taisho clan and the family of the groom, it is little wonder that it has added up to that amount."

"You should have had Miroku do it or waited until we reconnected with Higurashi-jijii."

"It had to be _that_ location. That is not the worst of it. Yuki knows that Azami does not approve of my future son-in-law but will not say why, to either of us. Our house has become divided over the issue."

"So you came here to hide out.'

"Yes, World War II was less violent than the female emotions running rampant in my house."

"Nii-san?" Kagome stood in the kitchen doorway, a tray of tea in her hands.

"You are well, imouto?"

"Yes, thank you. Nii-san, I think I know why nee-san doesn't approve."

"Explain."

"I think Azami doubts Harou's affection. Would they have not already mated if he was really meant to be Yuki's?" The male dog demon had met the royal princess shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the human world.

"Perhaps, but I still would have to give my blessing for it to be official. A human wedding is a must for appearances sake, if nothing else."

"What about Kai?"

"Kai?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "Shiro's human friend? What does he have to do with anything? Don't tell me he is in love with my daughter."

"So nee-san says."

"Things were so much simpler with Rin." Inuyasha chuckled and refilled his brother's glass.

"Aniki just hates being 'father of the bride.'"


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Surprise! I was only going to post the prologue but after seeing how short it was, decided that my readers deserved something more to sink their teeth into. Thank you to the following for their reviews on the first part of this and the last of "TNG" since I last updated: **xxdarienchibaloverxx**, **HeatherLee**, **Taraah36**, **blackdame** and **ILoveInuyasha4Eva**. There are a couple of new characters in the mix (Harou, Kai) whose roles and identities will become clearer in later chapters._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 2_

Inuyasha and Kagome had little time to worry about his brother's side of the clan over the next few days. There had been no major natural disasters so the half demon figured either things had settled down or the storm was still brewing. Shippou attended his first board meeting late as usual. Only a glare from Sesshoumaru was necessary to drag a promise of punctuality out of the kitsune. Shortly after the meeting ended, the three elder Taishos—Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou—along with Shiro, went to inspect the new dojo. The large building sat within walking distance of the Higurashi Shrine. It took daily convincing to make Kagome wait. She was anxious to see her mother.

"The new students begin arriving tomorrow. The first class is Monday evening."

"Kagome-okaasan is nervous."

"I bet." Shiro said little, lost in his own thoughts. "Say, Uncle."

"Yes?"

"Are you still taking students?"

"Yes…"

"I'll tell Kai." The elder inu brother just shook his head. He didn't want to know.

Having found the completed facility satisfactory, most of the males of the clan left to go home. Tomorrow would bring surprises and joyous reunions.

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine was silent except for the general chaos of one teenage boy getting ready for his new class. Mama lay dinner on the table, absently brushing the backs of the chairs Inuyasha and Kagome had sat in many times. She wondered with pleas to the gods whether what was happening was truly a reunion with her eldest and the half demon they had come to love as a member of their family or if it was all just wishful thinking.

"Mom, have you seen my uniform?"

"Your closet, dear." Souta raised a hand in thanks as he wandered out of the room.

Dinner passed in silence, followed by a sleepless night. Morning was a repeat of the evening before and they were all so nervous none of them ate breakfast before leaving for the dojo. Walking the four blocks to the new center made each reminisce silently about the half demon they'd met from the Feudal Era.

The lobby was modern while shoji doors led to private practice rooms. A long corridor to the right of the entrance led to state of the art locker rooms. Behind the front desk was a closed office door with the kanji for "Taisho" stenciled on snowed glass. "Welcome to the Tokyo Taisho Dojo, how may I help you?"

A young woman with green eyes and auburn hair sat at the desk, a smile on her face. Mama relaxed, soothed by the normality of the question. "Souta Higurashi has come to meet his sensei." The receptionist's start of surprise was missed entirely by the family because of the argument on the other side of the office door.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"Hah! That doesn't work anymore, wench!"

"You can be so insensitive! Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan will be here soon. I haven't seen them in five hundred years!" Crying ensued and the Higurashis heard another familiar sound—Inuyasha sighing in defeat.

"Come on, koiishi. I don't want your mother to think that I haven't been treating you right. Besides, do you want her to see you with teary red eyes?"

"Inuyasha-kun? Kagome-chan?" Mama stepped around the desk and headed for the office door.

"Inu-no-niichan!" Souta's shout jerked everyone out the stupor they were in. A curse behind the closed door was followed by a watery giggle and a sigh of relief from Mama.

Grandpa Higurashi stood next to the receptionist, waiting to see his granddaughter again. He watched the door open and a familiar and much loved face poke out. Followed by a stomach several months pregnant. "Mama! Souta, Grandpa!"

Inuyasha stood to one side while Kagome hugged her family. Eventually he too got drawn into the mix. And although she couldn't see them, Mama knew they were there and began rubbing his ears. "Higurashi—"

"Mama, it's Mama. Thank the gods you're alive and safe. Even though Kirara-san assured me we would see you again, I began to think something horrible had happened."

"Okaa-san," he said quietly. Unlike his adolescent self, he was not afraid to return her embrace.

"Inuyasha-kun, do you have any children?" The question and change in topic were so like her that he almost laughed.

"We did," he began. "They only lived about three hundred years and we never had grandchildren. The pup Kagome carries is the first since the last died about two hundred years ago."

"My poor dears. You must come to the shrine for dinner."

"Sure, Kagome can go now, if you want. Souta needs to meet his new teacher and I have other students to meet."

"Of course, dear. You have not forgotten the way?"

"Not once in five hundred years," he vowed. Kissing her cheek, he set her away. With a nod to the elder Higurashi, he called Souta forward.

"But nii-chan…"

"Ie, Souta. Here in the dojo I am your teacher. That is, if you still wish to learn."

"Yes! Do you still have Tetsusaiga?"

"I carry it with me everywhere. You will continue learning kendo with my nephew Shiro. When you have advanced enough, I will begin teaching you different sword katas. Sango will instruct you twice a week on ancient weapons used by taijiya. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, come along. Your sister will see you later."

Kagome left the dojo shortly thereafter with her mother and grandfather in tow. They walked back to the Higurashi Shrine in silence. She held their hands tightly, afraid to let go. "Mama, I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. Azami-neesan said that you had to get used to us being in the Feudal Era for good. Inuyasha and I just moved back to Tokyo. We have a penthouse not far from Taisho Enterprises."

"Penthouse? Inuyasha has done well, I see."

"He and his brother work together in business. The dojos were Inuyasha's idea. We have one near Kazaana Temple that Shippou runs now."

"Your little fox demon Shippou?"

"He's not little anymore. He's quite handsome. Sango and I are proud of him. Out of all the children we raised since marrying Miroku and Inuyasha, he's the only one still alive. Now, we're both pregnant again. Mama, a mother shouldn't have to watch her children die."

"No, dear, they shouldn't. Tell me, did they live full lives?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Then have no regrets."

"I don't, not really. I just wish you could have met your grandchildren."

"I know, Kagome-chan. I will know this one and any others you and Inuyasha decide to have."

"Don't forget Shippou. And he drew some wonderful pictures of Mitsuaki, Sakura, and Momo. You'll have at least that much. And thanks to the memorization abilities of all the demons in the clan, there are plenty of stories to share."

"I look forward to it."

"How is young Miroku anyway?" Grandpa Higurashi spoke for the first time since leaving home that morning.

"Grandpa, have you always known Miroku is _the_ Miroku?"

"I've been to the Kazaana festival several times in my life. Every time he was the same priest."

Kagome chuckled nervously. "I guess you knew all along. And Grandpa seriously, we're older than you now, you do realize that, don't you?" The patriarch waved that bit of logic away. Climbing the stairs to the shrine, Kagome blinked back tears. "You added a railing."

"Had to, I need help getting up now and again."

"I'm so sorry; we should have come directly here."

"Nonsense, Granddaughter. Azami-sama was correct. What matters is that we're together again."

Mama fussed and made of Kagome until the young miko forced her maternal parent to sit down. Even when the phone rang, Kagome had to wave her mother back into her seat. "Hello?"

"Kagome-chan?"

"Ayumi?"

"It's so good to hear your voice. Your mother had said you'd moved away. You didn't get married without telling us did you?"

"Only in the clan's tradition. There's still the wedding Mother wants to have for me. For the last two years we lived in a remote village so that I could learn the ways of the miko without distraction. That's why I haven't been calling or writing. Inuyasha has opened a new dojo here in Tokyo and we're living in the city. That's not all; I'm going to have a baby. Are you still in touch with Eri and Yuka?"

"Sure, we should all be on break this week. Give me your phone number and we'll plan a day that fits all of our schedules."

"Excellent, I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too, Kagome. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Mama smiled as her daughter hung up the phone after giving Ayumi both her home and cell numbers. She hoped Kagome could reconnect with her childhood friends. After living so long, it was almost certain she had outgrown them, at least for the moment. Once Kagome settled into the kitchen, Mama waited for her to begin. "Where to begin?"

"Anywhere, dear. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oden?"

"Not once in five hundred years has your favorite changed?" Grandpa questioned.

"Only when I'm pregnant and thankfully this one doesn't favor his or her father's appetite." With that one sentence everyone relaxed and chatted long into the afternoon.

* * *

Inuyasha dragged his brother-in-law out of the dojo as the sun was getting ready to set. As enthusiastic as Souta had been, he was still a novice at sword play. "My arms are killing me, nii-chan."

"They're not much use when playing soccer are they?"

"How do you know I still play?"

"You don't think I allowed your family to go unprotected in the time we were gone, did you?"

"Not really. I always knew you'd keep us safe if you could. Nii-chan, why didn't you come back right away?"

"You know that the well closed the day we left for good, right? When Kagome was to be born, my sister-in-law Azami sent us to her great-grandmother until the whole story played out. She did that because she believes that a soul can't exist twice in the same place at the same time without problems. That meant that fifteen year old Kagome and five hundred fifteen year old Kagome couldn't be in the same year in the same place. Understand?"

"Kind of."

"Good, because I'm still hazy on all the details myself. Anyway, after eighteen year old Kagome and I left for the Feudal Era for good, we returned here and began building our life as a young couple. She went to school for a bit and I opened first the second dojo you saw in the pamphlet and then this new one with the help of my brother and son. Shippou operates the first one we had that's near Miroku's temple."

"Kagome went to school?"

"Not for long, just some classes she was interested in. She wants to take over the shrine someday unless you want it."

"Really?"

"Sure, it makes sense since she was the one who started the Higurashi Shrine. Lady Kaede never actually named it."

"Awesome."

"It is in a way. Come on, I think I smell Mama's cooking. Do you know how long I've waited for that?"

"Five hundred years?"

"You bet."

"Nii-chan."

"Yes, otouto?"

"Thanks for coming back. We really missed you."

"Missed you too, squirt." Smiling, the half demon slung his arm around the teen's shoulders. "We missed you too."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Did you enjoy the reunion between Inuyasha, Kagome, and her family? And just because I can, here's another chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 3_

Inuyasha found Mama in the kitchen cooking while Grandpa sat reading the daily paper. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. "Inuyasha-kun."

"Yes, Mama?"

"Why aren't you showing your ears?"

"Bothers you, doesn't it?" He removed his clan ring, now set in the platinum, from his right hand. For her benefit, he wiggled both appendages. "I forget sometimes, that not everyone in your family has spiritual powers. Youkai can see through the concealment spell so there's no need to take it off at home. It's only in front of people we trust that we remove them for non-spiritually enhanced humans."

"I understand, dear. It's nice that you no longer have to conceal your ears with hats and bandanas. Will you go get Kagome, Inuyasha-kun? She's napping in her old room."

"Sure, be right back."

She watched him go, smiling gently. "He's so polite. Kagome has been very good for him."

"He should be," Grandpa said gruffly. "We raised her right. One would think that after all this time her manners would have rubbed off on him." Mama's smile turned benign for her father-in-law's benefit and got out the dishes.

"Here, Father, won't you set the table?"

Unlike the night before, dinner was a lively affair. Having just remembered the pictures on her cell, Kagome was passing it around so that they could be shared. Each picture generated more questions about youkai life spans and how Miroku and Sango had dealt with living so long.

In the end, Kagome was so exhausted, Mama insisted that they spend the night. Laughingly she made a comment about not supposing Kagome could fit into her old clothes at the moment. Curious to see whether he remembered correctly how short her skirts were, Inuyasha snooped through the packed boxes. Finding her high school uniform, he declared that any daughter they might have was never going to wear something so indecent.

Kagome soothed his enraged sensibilities like she always did until they spooned tightly on her girlhood bed. Gripping Inuyasha's arm, the miko blinked back unexpected tears. "Koiishi?"

"It's stupid, Inuyasha. I was just laying here remembering the nights that I'd wished you'd come through my window. I always hated it when we fought. Sometimes it felt like you'd never love me."

"If I had been smarter back then, I would have done exactly that. And do you know what I would have done? I would have done what I'm doing right now, holding you as close and as tightly as possible. Go to sleep, Kagome. Those days have been over for a long time."

"You're right."

"What was that?" the inuhanyou teased.

"Watch it, dog boy."

"Sorry, but I have to stock pile those for later use." Smiling, Inuyasha gently rubbed her pregnant womb. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, anata." Silence filled the house as all of its members slept soundly under the same roof for the first time in two years.

Kagome was abruptly awakened the next morning by the jarring ring of her cell phone. Grabbing it in the vain hope that it wouldn't wake her mate, she gave a groggy hello. "Kagome-chan? Is that really you? Ayumi gave me this number…"

"Eri? Hold that thought, I have to run to the restroom."

"It really is you! I'll wait." Inuyasha glared at the phone wondering how much trouble he'd be in if he tossed it out the window.

"Don't even think about it," his wife growled.

* * *

Kagome spent the better part of the morning on the phone first with Eri then Yuka. Each demanded she meet them that very afternoon at the mall. Unable to refuse, Kagome agreed. "Mama, you will come with me, won't you?"

"Sorry, dear. As much as I'd love to, I have an appointment. Can't Inuyasha go with you?"

"I have students to check over. Call Sango or Azami."

Immediately reaching for her cell, Kagome jerked back when Shippou's number appeared. Snatching it up, she answered like a panicked mother. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Okaa-san…" he sighed. "I'm fine, honest. Tell the old man to turn on his phone."

"Left it at the dojo," Inuyasha retorted. He could hear the kitsune clear as day from where he sat.

"Great, Sesshoumaru-oji can't get a hold of you."

"What's his problem?" Taking the phone, Inuyasha wandered out of the kitchen to continue the conversation.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Souta commented.

"Inuyasha and technology? You should see him on a computer."

"Maybe some other time. I wouldn't want to pass out from the shock."

Kagome grinned and rose to pick up the house phone. "Mama, is it okay if I call Sango? I'm pretty sure it's long distance."

"Of course, dear. If she can come early enough, we could have lunch."

Getting a hold of Sango required first calling the temple, then the slayer's cell. Even before they began talking, the miko could hear Shippou in the background. "Really, Oba-san, I forgive you. We'll be fine here. I have a couple of students to assess. You know the old man would kill me if all my attention wasn't on them."

"Damn right I would," came from the other room.

"Please, Sango. I don't even remember what they look like."

"All right, Kagome-chan. If I leave right now, I can make it in time for lunch. Let me just make sure Miroku doesn't need anything and get one of the students to make the meal when it's time. I don't want to come back to a burnt kitchen again."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem, imouto. What are sisters for?" Kagome hung up and looked at her mother.

Mama smiled at her daughter and refilled tea cups. "You've been smothering Shippou-kun entirely too much, Kagome."

"I know, Mama. He's going to find a beautiful vixen someday soon and forget all about us."

"I will not!" The shout was loud enough to hear through the cell phone Inuyasha was still using.

"Give me the phone," Mama ordered. Her son-in-law meekly handed it over. "Shippou-kun," the matriarch began.

"Obaa-san?" the kitsune squeaked.

"Let me tell you a little bit about pregnant women who've lost children…"

Inuyasha kept one ear cocked to the conversation while the other listened to his mate. He rubbed her back gently. "Inuyasha, have I really been that bad?"

"Sometimes, koiishi. He's always been very independent. If he didn't love you and Sango so much, he would have moved away a long time ago. Just give him some room, Kagome."

"All right." Looking down at her clothes, she frowned. "We should go home and change." The miko kept quiet on their way back to the penthouse, thinking about the day and night spent with her family. The shrine was just as she remembered it, little having changed. The Goshinboku flowered beautifully, as it had done for five years.

She showered and drew on a new maternity outfit. Brushing out her hair, the miko pulled it up in a style more suited to a college student. When she gazed into the mirror, Sango was looking back. "Where'd Inuyasha go?"

"Showering, he let me in beforehand. Ready, little sister?"

"Yeah, we're going back to the shrine. Mama wants to meet you. If you were to ask her, she always has."

"Of course she does. I was all that prevented some people from thinking that you were a dark miko or a demoness back in the day. My very presence protected your reputation, you know."

"True, but that didn't stop them from saying mean things. They thought us both odd for being with our men."

Sango snorted with laughter. "Every day for a year Miroku prayed that I wouldn't come to my senses and leave. As if I could pregnant with twins."

Kagome smiled and stood from the seat of her vanity table. Linking arms, she and Sango left the bedroom. Inuyasha was just placing Tetsusaiga in his hakama when they met him in the living room. His long hair was fanned out across his back. The damp locks would dry in a few minutes and then he'd put it up out of the way while he taught. Most new students thought he was really an old man when they first met the half demon.

"Have fun, imouto," he said with a grin.

"Thank you, nii-chan," Sango returned with sarcasm.

"Koiishi, it'll be all right. They've been your friends since childhood. You've never forgotten them, even if you can't remember what they look like."

"Yes, Inuyasha. Have a good day." He accepted a kiss from both women with a grace he hadn't had five hundred years ago. Time had treated him kindly since Kagome's advent into his life, even if it hadn't at the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I have a new reviewer to thank along with some of my regulars: __**Sazuki Sakura**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**blackdame**__, and __**Taraah36**__. Plus I have to thank all those that added this or its author to their lists. I think you're all going to enjoy this chapter, although you may want a tissue handy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 4_

The Higurashi Shrine hadn't changed much in five hundred years, Sango mused. The railing was a nice touch and she wished that Kaede had allowed them to put one in while she was still alive. The old miko had stubbornly resisted. Finally Inuyasha had had enough and carried her there each time she'd wanted to go.

Mama welcomed the demon slayer with open arms and congratulations. Sango had thought herself well beyond the need for a mother's embrace but found Mama's hug comforting. "Mama, this is Sango-chan."

"I'm honored to meet you, my dear. Kagome always talked about you." Mama studied the blank look on the other woman's face. "Sango-chan?"

"Hmm?" she questioned, rubbing her arms as if to imprint Mama's touch.

"My dear, we always enjoy a hug now and again whether we are five or five hundred. A mother's embrace is sometimes needed." Chocolate years flew to meet the Higurashi matriarch's.

"We had forgotten, Higurashi-san."

"I understand." Smiling gently, Mama placed an arm around each young mother. "Kagome tells me you are also expecting. How long has it been for you?"

Sango didn't pretend to misunderstand what she meant. "Nearly four hundred ninety years. Miroku and I had three sets of twin girls plus two boys. All of them were born within ten years of Naraku's defeat."

"My poor dears. No wonder Shippou-kun got smothered. He's a remarkable young man, very understanding. He must love you very much. I'd wager most young men his age, especially youkai, would have fled long ago." All during her speech, Mama had led them back out into the courtyard. "Now then," she began in an abrupt change in subject that told Sango where Kagome got the habit, "Where shall we go for lunch?"

"Mama…"

"I know. C'mon, Kagome, let's take her to that café near Taisho Enterprises. Azami swears by their chicken salads. She said she craved them during her pregnancy with Akiyo."

"That's a wonderful idea; I haven't been there in ages." Excited, the young miko dragged her mother to the car they'd brought.

Taisho Enterprises was located at the very heart of the business district. It was comprised of four buildings around a square park. Each ten story building housed a different aspect of the company. Research and Development was farthest from the main traffic while the executive offices were the closest. National and International Affairs made up the other two. The whole idea had been created to allow busy desk jockeys the opportunity to get some exercise by making them walk across the park to get to meetings in the other buildings.

The café sat to the left of the executive offices. It was crowded with people coming in for coffee and quick to-go lunches. Several tables were still empty. "Just in time," Kagome breathed as they sat and looked over the elegantly printed menus.

"Kagome-sama!" A young woman who appeared to be Kagome's age practically flew towards when she came out of the back room.

"Shiori-chan, I'd like you to meet my mother."

"Higurashi-sama, thank you for raising such a wonderful daughter."

Mama studied her closely. The woman knew Kagome far better than any stranger could tell by their greeting. "Shiori-chan… Ah, yes, now I remember. Inuyasha-kun avenged your father's death by finding his killer. It's so good to meet you."

"Kagome-sama told you about me?"

"Of course. She was very proud of him for helping you."

The half bat demon blushed and thanked her hero's mother-in-law. "What can I get you, ma'am?"

Ordering was difficult with so many choices but eventually it was done and Shiori went back to her kitchen happy. Mama spent many minutes listening to Kagome and Sango chat and explain about all of the half demon children they had helped over the centuries. "Most have worked or do work for TE."

"How wonderful."

"Yes."

Lunch was a peaceful outing and Mama enjoyed talking with Kagome and Sango. There had been a point where she didn't think that she'd ever get the opportunity to have lunches with her eldest ever again. "Higurashi-san?"

"Call me Mama too, Sango. I worried so for all of you." Tears hovered at the edge of Mama's eyes.

"We worried too, Higurashi-okaasan, we did too." Soon all three women were blinking back the wetness filming their eyes.

Luckily Shiori brought their lunches and they began eating. Peacefully they consumed their meals, trading stories about their children. "Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, neither of you has mentioned grandchildren. I know Inuyasha told me you didn't have any, dear, but how did that happen?"

Down cast eyes made a study of the table. "I do not know why we did not get any from the girls, Mama. Mitsuaki waited too late in life to find a mate. His bride was not able to have children anymore." Kagome finished her drink, allowing Sango to tell her tale.

"Our boys became traveling monks and did not marry. Our girls all moved away. At the time it was too difficult for us to keep track of them without help from Kirara and her kittens. The four that she had at the time were supposed to be companions to my four oldest so they couldn't very well leave and report. Akeno and Amami died protecting a group of Europeans that happened to come to our shores from a boar demon. They were quite passed the age when they should have been trying to fight. All of them married men who did not approve of what we taught them to do. Even though we were heroes to most of Musashi, we were not welcome in our sons-in-law's homes. The Clan Ceremony that would have lengthened our children's lives failed so they aged normally. It was when they were grown and they decided to strike out on their own."

"So you don't know whether you had grandchildren or not."

"No, we do. Between Reiji, Naoya, and the kittens, they learned the truth of the matter. All of our letters and visits were either ignored or rebuffed. Despite that, we are proud of what they accomplished and we never stopped looking out for them."

"Oh, Sango-chan, I'm sorry."

"We got used to it and we insisted on being there when they died. It nearly killed us."

"These girls of yours will be treated quite differently. We won't allow them to marry any men that don't get the approval of the whole clan." Kagome patted Sango's arm.

"I know." Taking a sip of her tea, Sango pushed the memories to the back of her mind. "Tell me about these friends of yours again, imouto."

"Well, when we graduated high school, all three of them were going to study for high profile jobs. Ayumi was always the most supportive of my relationship with Inuyasha. She knew I loved him very much. None of them know the truth, of course. The other two were against him until they actually met him. Thinking that he was part foreigner because of his eye and hair color, they thought he was cool. He was wearing a handkerchief over his ears that time. The jig would have been up if they'd seen them."

"Actually, dear, they did see them."

"Huh?"

"During the cultural festival at your school. They each saw him without a hat."

"That doesn't count, Mama. They all thought it was part of a costume."

"True. Oh, I brought your album to look at. I thought it might prove useful." Sango hid her smile. Mama knew her daughter well.

"Thank you, Mama." Together the trio poured over the pictures of Kagome's childhood friends. Sango absorbed the information for later use and so that she could remind Kagome if she needed it. The miko tended to become forgetful when pregnant.

Soon it was time to go to the mall and meet Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. They dropped Mama off at her appointment and proceeded to a familiar complex. Kagome had not been to that particular set of stories since before graduation. Sitting near the fountain, Kagome was tempted to bite her nails. "Sango, I'm so nervous."

"I know."

"Kagome!" Startled, the young mother nearly lost her purse to the water feature.

"Yuka!" Smiling, Kagome felt the old friendship come back. It could never replace the kinship she'd found with Sango but she still cared greatly. Embracing the trio, it was easy to get caught up in the latest gossip. Taking a break, she was able to introduce Sango.

"Ayumi said you married Taisho-kun," Eri stated.

"Of course, you can clearly see she's going to have a child." Yuka placed her hand on the distended stomach. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I want to be surprised. Inuyasha knows but I won't let him tell me."

"You moved back to be close to family, didn't you?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, as I said, we just moved back. And to take over the shrine when Gramps can't work anymore."

"That's so sweet." Ayumi looked at Sango. "What do you do, Kazaana-san?"

"I help my husband tend his temple and teach ancient weaponry at my brother's dojos."

"Really, who is your brother?"

"Inuyasha sort of adopted me when my little brother and I lost our family. I'm his little sister now. It's because of him and Kagome that I met my husband."

"That makes you and Kagome sisters now."

"Mm-hmm. I'm sorry that I didn't call or write. I've been so busy with learning and now the baby, not to mention the new dojos. Inuyasha has three already, can you believe that?"

"He's done really well for himself, Kagome. I thought he'd go to a private high school and then straight to university. It was surprising when his brother got him a new tutor." That was the excuse they'd given anyone who'd asked about why he was still around during school hours and days.

"Sesshoumaru didn't like any of the schools that interested his brother. When they started working with each other, they started getting along better. That's helped get Inuyasha's business off the ground."

"I'm happy for you, Kagome-chan," Yuka said as they made their way to a favorite store of theirs. "You know exactly what you're doing and what you want out of life."

"Thank you."

Yuka led the way into the accessories store next. "Even at graduation you knew."

"So did you," Kagome returned.

Sango smiled, devilment coming into her eyes. "Shall I tell you how Inuyasha proposed to Kagome?"

"I thought it was an arranged marriage," Eri said, confused.

"No, their entire courtship was pure chance. She told you how they met. Lady Kirara may have acted as a go-between but it was nothing planned."

"Was he romantic?" Ayumi asked, sighing at the thought.

"Well…"

"Sango!" Kagome warned.

With mischief in her eyes, Sango explained. Although she had not been present at the time of Inuyasha's confession, Kagome had told her about it. She'd also heard the confession of love for herself when Miroku had gotten a hold of the recording.

"So bold!"

"Brash, you mean. I can't believe he never really proposed."

"I guess we'd just been through so much together that he thought it wasn't necessary."

"Were you there, Kazaana-san?"

"No, but Kagome told me about it later. My husband had a recording of the whole thing and couldn't resist sharing that. Miroku may be a houshi, but he's a nosy one," Sango said, remembering the teasing her husband had put Inuyasha through.

"A houshi? I thought you said he had his own temple." Yuka put down what she'd picked up to look at the other woman.

"He does; he's not a true houshi anymore but he doesn't seek advancement in rank."

"Oh, so he's really a high ranking Buddhist priest but prefers to remain a simple temple keeper."

"You could say that." In truth, Miroku's powers may have grown but he'd never gone beyond being a houshi. A monk cursed to live as long as a hanyou had not been looked upon favorably. Never mind that the curse hadn't been of his choosing.

"Kagome-obasan!" Sango silently cursed until she saw that it was just Azami and Akiyo. If either of the twins had been with their mother, it would have taken some fast explaining, despite the age difference between the brothers. "Sango-obasan!" The five youkai year old left his mother's side to embrace both of his aunts around the waist. They ruffled his hair and hugged the small body. "Mama, I told you I heard them."

"Of course you did, dear. All of the Taisho men have excellent hearing." The youkai queen placed a hand on her upset stomach. "Come along, my dear. Mama has to go lay down."

"The baby's making you sick again?"

"Yes."

"Papa's not going to like that."

"Let's not worry Papa," Azami said. "Bye, Sango, Kagome," she said, taking her youngest by the hand to lead him away.

"Bye, Akiyo," the other two mothers chorused.

"Was that Sesshoumaru Taisho-san's family?" Yuka asked.

"I was surprised to find out that he was married," Eri put in. "When we asked Inuyasha the first time, he said he was single."

"Well, he was, although he had someone he was in love with. He married Azami after I graduated high school. Yes, that's his little one."

"He's adorable," Ayumi gushed. "Do you think your own children are going to look like their father?"

"Absolutely," Kagome said with a smile. "The Taisho traits run very strong." Memories filled her eyes of the three previous children she'd given Inuyasha. All of them had had his silver-white hair and gold eyes. Only on their human nights had they resembled her. Sango too remembered the children they'd given their husbands. Most of her children had been little replicas of their father.

"Are you excited, Kagome? Do you think you'll finish your studies?" Yuka selected a pair of earrings and put them in the small basket she carried.

"Oh, my studies are done. I had a very good mentor and teacher where we lived. You remember me telling you about Lady Kaede."

"It must have been nice to be able to concentrate on them, considering the time you were forced to miss that one year." Eri looked at a headband while waiting for Kagome's answer.

"Yes, it was but I learned a lot about myself that year." Sango gave her friend a knowing look. Spotting a bunch of fabric hair ties, she placed several in her own basket.

"So, Kagome, when do we get to meet Taisho-kun again?" Three expectant faces gazed imploringly at her. "After all, this is the guy you chose over Hojo in junior high." Ayumi returned the scarf she'd picked up. She wasn't really into shopping at the moment.

"He's working today, but you'll get to meet him again, don't worry."

"He works all day? He's not taking any classes?"

"He finished his high school credits early so took college courses while I was finishing my last year. Right now he's concentrating on getting the third dojo up and running. I'm sure he'll go back later and finish his degree."

Finally, they left the store and headed out of the mall. An animated conversation took them through the parking garage. Coming to the car that she and Sango had taken, Kagome faced her friends. "It was great seeing you all again. I was nervous, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, Kagome-chan." Ayumi hugged her old friend. "We'll always be friends. Right, girls?"

"Right. Now what should we do? You and Kazaana-san must be tired from all the walking." Yuka set one of the shopping bags down.

"Why don't we all go to your place, Kagome? Are you living at the shrine?" Eri asked.

"No, we have a place of our own near Taisho Enterprises," she said, pretty sure that she had explained that at least once already.

"Kagome…?" Sango questioned. She didn't want to leave her alone with these girls.

"Please, Kagome-chan?"

"Sure, why not? I have to warn you though; it's not what you're used to."


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to **Taraah36** for her review of the last chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 5_

The girls were stunned into silence and it was only when they were in the penthouse that they managed to say anything. "Kagome…"

"Wow."

"Taisho-kun must be loaded."

"Eri!" Ayumi shouted.

"Sorry; still, Kagome did well." They wandered the home looking at the collection of traditional art and weaponry.

"These are beautiful, Kagome. I'm taking an art history class right now. I've never seen a tapestry as stunning as this."

"It was done by a clan weaver during the Feudal Era. She was said to be the best at what she made be it tapestries or clothing. My sister-in-law gave this to us as a wedding present." The tapestry displayed a large dog demon flying in the sky. A village spread out on the ground as if protected by the powerful youkai. The colors were vibrant and vivid. No one would have guessed just how old it was by looking.

"Who do these swords belong to?"

Kagome's eyes dimmed at Yuka's question. Several katanas were secured in a glass case. "Inuyasha. They belonged to family who had no children to pass them on to."

"Imouto," Sango said, squeezing the miko's hand.

"I'm fine. Would anyone like tea?" The trio chorused agreement. "Sango?"

"Sorry, but if I don't leave now, Miroku might try to make dinner." Kagome grimaced, remembering the monk's last effort. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes, Inuyasha should be home soon. You know he doesn't like to leave me alone for long. Thank you for coming with me."

"Anytime, little sister. Ladies, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Kazaana-san," Ayumi said and bowed with the other two.

Left alone with her friends, Kagome served tea quickly. She inquired about their fields of interest and was pleasantly surprised to find that they had decided to minor in things unrelated to their majors. "Wow, you three really have gotten into the whole experience. I've taken some classes in psychology and sociology. Maybe after the baby's born, I'll take some more."

"I see you have a whole lot of books on herbs and home remedies." Eri pointed to a book shelf near the entertainment center.

"That's from my mentor's influence. I learned a lot about natural remedies and cures. Even Inuyasha has need of them once in a while."

"Really?"

"He claims that they're the only thing that'll work on him." It wasn't precisely true but herbs tended to work with his youkai side better. Too often over the years his demon blood had neutralized a drug because it was a foreign substance.

"How odd. Well, my cousin did say that people react differently to the same medicine." Eri's cousin was a doctor is Kagome's memory finally served her right.

Standing to get refills of tea, the miko heard the door too late. "Oi, wench, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting some tea," she answered. Honestly, did he think that it was strenuous? "Would you like some?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Standing with Tetsusaiga in one hand and his laptop in the other while wearing his Fire Rat robe made him seem like a cosplay computer geek coming home from a convention.

"Taisho-kun, it's been a long time. How are you?" Ayumi bowed in greeting, the others following her example.

"It has, hasn't it? Nice to see you again."

"Kagome told us about your dojos."

"Yes, three of them. What have you three been up to since we saw you last?" Inuyasha listened with one ear while the other tracked Kagome in the kitchen. Putting his father's fang in the display case near the dining room, Inuyasha laid his computer on the coffee table.

"Taisho-kun, do you allow women in your dojo?"

"Keh, of course. My little sister and wife would slay me if I didn't."

A key in the lock forestalled any further conversation. "I'm home!" a young voice yelled.

"Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked, coming out of the kitchen. The kitsune looking back at her stood no higher than her waist. Mischief glittered in emerald eyes. "Hi, Kagome-okaasan. School was just great. There were several new students."

"Come and meet my friends from school. Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, this is Shippou. He's the young boy Inuyasha rescued several years ago. We adopted him."

Shippou bowed respectfully, his eyes still sparkling. "Ayumi-san, Eri-san, Yuka-san, how do you do? Mother's told me about you. It's nice to meet people who knew her when she was little." Turning to his mother, the kitsune grinned. "So what's for dinner?"

"Is it that time already?"

"Is it really? Kagome, I really have to go. Yuka, are you and Ayumi coming?" Eri's companions nodded and rose.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm really glad I got to see you again. Please don't be strangers." The goodbyes were lengthy and Inuyasha had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of the chatter boxes in the future.

Once they were gone, Shippou morphed back into his real size. Flexing his muscles, the young man flopped onto the couch. "Azami-oba called me when she got home from the mall. I came as soon as I could. She thought that it would be a good idea if I made an appearance just in case you'd mentioned me to them before."

"I don't remember but thank you. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, it beats eating my own cooking."

"Keh, give you an open flame and you're fine. Put water on the stove to boil and you're hopeless." Inuyasha shook his head. For the life of him he couldn't understand how a kitsune with four advanced degrees and five hundred fifty plus years under his belt could mess up something as simple as boiling water.

"I know; I'm afraid that I take after Uncle Miroku like that."

"I always knew he'd be a bad influence on you some day."

"Inuyasha, be nice. What would you like, Shippou-chan? And don't even think about asking for you-know-what." The mere thought of ramen leached the color from her face. Shippou's hopeful expression fell. "It's a wonder you two haven't gotten ill from all the noodles you've consumed over the years." Leaving the two to their own devices, Kagome reentered the kitchen to fix something nutritious.

"Runt, we'll catch some after the next board meeting, okay? It's best not to bring any back here until after the baby's born."

"Sure. Would it be childish to blame my new sibling?"

"Yes. Now tell me about these new students of yours." Kagome smiled in the kitchen as the two men she loved began talking. For the moment, all was right with the world.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you to the following for their reviews: __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, and __**HeatherLee**__. And thank you to all those that added this or its author to their lists. As I said on my profile, this story does have a bit of a plot. You'll be introduced to it here._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 6_

Azami frowned at the student in front of her. He was breathing heavily but determined to get the current lesson right. "Again Kai. Focus the energy into the blade."

"Wouldn't a bow and arrow be easier?"

"Yes, that's why you're using a sword. If you are determined to do what you say you are, you will not have time to draw. Harou is a full inuyoukai; he's faster and stronger. You must be smarter."

The dark haired youth closed his eyes and did as she said. An aura of intense spiritual pressure surrounded him. When he'd first come to her, pleading for a chance to marry her daughter, Azami had been skeptical. Kai had been a promising student of Miroku's when he'd met Shiro five years ago. However, since first meeting Yuki, his affection for the second Taisho princess had never wavered. Kai had also put his life on hold in order to constantly study the old battling arts. He knew he had to train passed mortal limits if he was going have a chance of winning a suitor fight.

Shaking her head, Azami hoped that everything would not end in bloodshed. She knew from searching for the truth that Harou did not really love her daughter but there was nothing she could do. As much as she wanted to protect Yuki, she had to let her daughter make her own decisions. Caught up in her disturbed thoughts, the partial faerie didn't sense the half demon princess until it was too late. Just as she entered the training room, Kai released a strike. It headed straight for the nearest person with youkai blood.

"No!" the anguished cry came from both Kai and Azami. In a blink of an eye, Kai had reached Yuki and pushed her out of the way. As a result, he'd been struck by his own power. The howl of pain he gave was inhuman. When she looked, Azami saw a glowing blue circle etched into the floor. A blue line bisected it, showing the path Kai must have taken to reach Yuki in time to save her.

"Mother, help him!" Yuki stood by knowing that she could be of no help. The spiritual power would hurt her if she stepped any closer. Kai lay on the floor, a hole in one shoulder and the acrid smell of burnt flesh stinging everyone's nose.

"Go get my healing potions; bring them to the bedroom Kai uses when he stays. And send your brother to us."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Can you stand?" she asked Kai after Yuki had left the room. He struggled to do as she asked until his body was outside of the circle, obviously in pain.

"It burns, Azami-sama."

"Yes, I know. Bear with it a while longer." Shiro arrived and lifted his friend up. He carried Kai into his room. Yuki waited there with the things Azami needed.

Quietly the two women worked on the injured man while Shiro looked on. Hearing his father come home, he left briefly to explain. Sending the children away once Azami had done what she could, the royal couple stood watching over Kai as he slept.

"He will recover, koneko."

"I know. Sesshou, would a large amount of spiritual power make a human's skin burn?"

"Perhaps if he or she were evil. Youkai are the only ones affected like that. As far as I am aware of that is."

"I suspected as much. It would explain a few things. Sesshou, Kai saved Yuki from his own power."

"A youkai's instinctive need to protect his mate, even from himself. I have never smelled demon blood in him."

"Mmm. When we first met him, he wore an amulet, much as he does now. Maybe that is the reason."

"An eighth, maybe a quarter youkai would allow the use of spiritual powers without harming his youkai side."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Rest, pup. We will speak of this later."

"Pup… Grandmother used to call me 'pup'." Kai's voice drifted to sleep before either noble could register the significance.

Leaving the young man to sleep, Azami and Sesshoumaru rejoined their children. Akiyo sat on his sister's lap, playing with her long, curly hair. The curls had always fascinated the boy because Yuki and his mother were the only ones to have them. "Will he be all right?" Yuki pleaded.

"Yes, it will take about a week but he should be fine."

"Thank goodness."

Sesshoumaru sat regally in his favorite chair, Azami on the arm. Explain yourself."

"Papa?"

"You smell of guilt and remorse."

"It is my fault, Father. I did not announce myself sooner."

"Nor did you knock, Yuki."

"No," the princess agreed.

"You knew what was going on in the training room. You know Kai has powers similar to your Aunt Kagome's and Uncle Miroku's. What in heaven's name made you risk your life like that? He could have killed you but for a serendipitous quirk of fate."

"I wanted to know why Kai's doing all of this. I thought I'd over hear something." Azami rose and began to pace.

"You will know when the time comes. No sooner unless he tells you himself. Tell me, Yukitenshi, do you understand the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good, you may sit by Kai's side until dinner is ready." Azami waved a hand dismissively at her daughter. Shiro took his brother onto his lap when his sister left.

Reseating herself, the queen sighed. Sesshoumaru rubbed her back gently. "Mother, does Kai even stand a chance against Harou?"

"Yes, a very good one. His youkai blood has been awakened by this incident. The question remains about what percentage of his blood is inuyoukai."

"Inuyoukai?"

"Shiro, tell me about his family." Sesshoumaru's heir began to recite what he knew.

"Perhaps Grandmother would know more." Hisana was much more knowledgeable about all the dog demon packs that existed than Sesshoumaru. He supposed one of his aids somewhere had a list of them all.

"Perhaps." The demon king let his sons go do their own thing while he sat with his mate.

"I have been unfair to you, anata. I should have told you everything that was going on."

"Hn. Yuki has gone too far this time. Kagome told me of Kai's feelings for our daughter but I did not want to get involved. Now that his demon blood has awakened, I may have no choice."

"He was as fast as you were during the Feudal Era. I didn't even sense him move. And his cry of pain, it hurt my heart."

"Even after all this time, you have a gentle heart." The dog demon brushed a kiss to her temple.

"I saw Kagome and Sango at the mall today. They were with three high school friends of Kagome's. What did otouto say about them?"

"What makes you think Inuyasha told me anything?"

"You came home later than usual."

"Hn." His non-agreement made her chuckle. "Indeed, he feels they will come by often."

"Do you approve?"

"I have heard nothing to suggest that they could not be trusted with most of the truth should they find out or be told it."

"And are you ready to meet up with Higurashi-san again?"

"Perhaps." Knowing that was as close to 'yes' as her mate was likely to get, Azami began making mental plans.

"Let me know what night next week you are free. We'll have everyone over for dinner."

"So soon?"

"Chicken. She won't hurt you."

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru…" he started to say he wasn't afraid but she interrupted him.

"Go make dinner." The lady royal left her husband to fix the meal and went to check on Kai and her daughter.

She was surprised to find Kai awake. The two young adults talked quietly but clear enough for Azami to hear. "You are strong, Kai-kun."

"I could not let you be hurt. Why did you not knock or wait until we were done?"

"Because I wanted to know what's going on. Shiro won't say anything, and neither will you. Mother refuses point blank each time I ask. It's like everyone knows but me."

"I did not want to tell you until I was ready for the fight."

"Fight?"

Opening the door a crack, Azami saw Kai struggle to sit up. She held her breath, waiting for the young man to answer. Yuki seemed to feel the same way because she didn't so much as tilt an ear towards the door. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about youkai. I did not fully understand until I met your brother as a student of Kazaana-sama's. She once said that when I met the woman I was meant to be with, I'd focus on nothing but attaining her, making her my mate. She always said mate, not wife. Again I didn't understand, and then I met you." Kai gave a crooked smile when Yuki gasped.

"The challenge fight. You're going to challenge Harou. What archaic nonsense has Mother told you?"

"She explained what it was but my grandmother was the first one to tell me about it. For five years I have wanted no one but you. When Harou came into your life and you were determined to marry him, I knew that it was the only way to prove myself. I could not let you go without at least trying, even if it killed me."

"A youkai could go insane without his mate… You want me?"

"I have loved you from the first moment I met you. I don't know why and I know it sounds stupid. There's a part of me that feels as if I've known you forever." Kai pulled an unresisting Yuki onto his bed. Azami decided to leave them alone at that point and went to find her youngest son.

Akiyo was playing video games in front of the den TV when she found him. "Kaa-san, I'm never getting married. Maybe I'll just find my mate and take her away."

"Try it, young man, and I'll hunt you down. Wash up now, your dad's almost done making dinner. And bring your nii-chan to the table with you."

"Sure; hey, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can Cousin Shippou come over and play video games with me soon?"

"Sure, dear. I bet your Aunt Kagome's brother would do the same."

"Really?" Excited about the prospect, Akiyo ran to do his mother's bidding.

Yuki arrived to the table late and by her brother and father's low growls, something had clearly happened. "Enough," Azami ordered.

"Wow, Yuki's got a hickey!" Akiyo remarked loudly, earning a glare from his older sister.

"Papa, you won't mind if I cancel the wedding, will you?"

"If that is your wish."

"That wasn't what I asked, Papa."

"Despite losing the deposits, no. You must be with your true mate." Yuki beamed at her father and the others watched Sesshoumaru melt under her happiness. He had never been able to deny his daughters.

"Thank you, Papa." Yuki turned to her mother. "You were right, Mama. I never understood why you didn't approve of Harou."

"Now you do. I did not want what almost happened to me, to happen to Kai. Even I did not know how disastrous losing you to Harou would have been to him until tonight."

Yuki nodded and began eating. A youkai who lost his true mate to another would eventually go insane and die. She had known that for several hundred years. To think that she had willingly yet unknowingly put Kai in that position saddened her. If not for that quirk of fate, no one would have ever known that he was part youkai. The thought sickened her and she pushed her plate away.

"Yuki?"

"May I be excused? I'm not very hungry."

Gazing at her daughter in understanding, Azami nodded. "I'll bring some soup for Kai later."

"Thank you, Mama."

Sesshoumaru watched Yuki leave without comment. There was nothing in his expression to indicate what he was thinking. Returning to his meal, the demon king decided to speak with Kai privately after everyone had gone to bed. One of the things he wanted to know was how that amulet had hidden not only any demonic features the boy might have from the world but also his scent.

Dinner passed in near silence much as it had two nights ago at the Higurashi Shrine. Once the table was clear and the dishes were done, Azami made a healing broth to take to Kai. She flavored it with vegetables that wouldn't interfere with the herbs' healing properties and prepared to take it into Kai.

"Go to bed. I will take it to the boy. It seems that _he_ is to become my son-in-law. Perhaps I should know him better."

Azami rubbed the small of her back. "As you wish, I'll be waiting." Sesshoumaru accepted her kiss, knowing full well that she'd be sound asleep by the time he joined her.

Going to his sons' part of the house, he stopped to check on each before moving to the guest room. "Yuki."

"Papa?"

"Go to bed, koinu. Things will be better in the morning. You need to rest." Although surprised when Yuki obeyed without protest, he didn't question his good fortune. Instead, he pressed a kiss to her snowy curls when she gave him a hug before leaving the room. "Kai."

"I'm awake. Is that the soup Azami-sama said she'd bring?"

"Indeed. She has gone to bed. You and I need to talk."

"I would like that, sir."

"We shall see."


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: There's a swear word in here that I purposely used the Japanese version of. It doesn't make much sense in terms of who it's used to reference but it's less offensive then what I had originally written._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 7_

The next morning saw Kai and Shiro joking at the breakfast table. The latter's arm was still in a sling but he seemed to be having no ill effects from the incident the day before. Pounding on the front door halted conversation and Shiro instinctively drew the sword he kept by his side as he stood swiftly. He could smell the person on the other side of the portal. "Stay behind me." Kai was not one to cower behind his half demon friend but he wasn't stupid either. In his current condition he wouldn't be able to defeat anyone who attacked him.

"It's Harou, isn't it?"

They watched as Yuki reached the door and open it just in time to save it from being kicked in. Harou stormed in and headed straight for Kai. Only Shiro's sword at his throat stopped his maddened advance. "Harou, can we talk, please? There's something I have to tell you."

"Have you slept with him?" the full blooded black inuyoukai spat. Dark blue eyes were still clouded with rage and his raven hair didn't look like it had been combed. He'd always known Kai's feelings for Yuki but had thought him of little concern.

Affronted, Yuki shook her head. "No, Harou but something happened yesterday that made me think about a lot of things." She drew him away, glancing over her shoulder at her brother. A look passed between the twins that had Shiro reaching with his free hand for his phone. He would need to call or text his father immediately.

Kai moved his injured shoulder and found that there was only a twinge of pain. Whatever healing properties the soup from the night before had had apparently worked wonders. Or perhaps it was the demon blood in him that had accelerated his healing. Fleetingly he wondered whether he would be able to reach _his_ sword before Harou went ballistic on them. And he would by the time Yuki got through with her explanation.

"Teme!" The sharp crack of a hand on flesh brought both men back to the present quickly. Before either could reach her, Yuki had thrown Harou through the living room wall.

"You _dare_ lay a hand on me?" Wind whipped around the half demon princess, her aura strengthened by her anger. Violet eyes had darkened to stormy seas, demonstrating her power.

"There's a downside to having a mother and two sisters who are strong. They rarely need anyone to save them." Shiro sighed in disappointment and put away his sword. Kai looked on in wonder, never having seen his beloved so angry.

"Indeed." The dark haired young man nearly jumped out of his skin when Sesshoumaru's voice reached him. He hadn't even realized that the demon king was nearby. "You need practice sensing auras, pup."

"Always, sir," he agreed, meeting the cold gold eyes with his grey-green ones. He would have said more but Yuki nailed Harou across the face with her poisoned claws, sprawling him out along the floor.

"Enough," her father ordered. Yuki pouted briefly from being denied her kill but gladly subsided when she found Kai watching her.

"Kai?" He flashed a grin and pulled her into a kiss.

"Sexy," he returned. Kai had always known she wasn't a pushover.

"Ugh, get a room." Akiyo stood in the opposite hall, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. Short white locks matching his sire's stuck out at all angles while gold eyes were still groggy with sleep. His ears were laid back in disgust at the affectionate scene between his older sister and her new boyfriend.

"Where's your mother?" Sesshoumaru asked, pointedly ignoring the kiss.

"Where else? Puking her guts out, like always."

"She did that with you too, runt," Yuki said affectionately. In point of fact, Azami had done that with the twins too but Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to remind his daughter of that. The princess moved away from Kai and went to help her mother. She knew as did the rest of the family that Azami hated Sesshoumaru to see her during attacks of morning sickness.

"Shiro, call the council. We have a traitor to punish."

"Yes, Father." Kai had met many of the council members over the five years he'd known the Taishos. However, he had never seen a traitor dealt with before.

"If you are to become a part of this pack and clan, Kai Nakamura, you must understand our youkai ways." Sesshoumaru watched the mostly human's reaction to his statement. There was no sign of hesitation in his body as he answered the demon king.

"Of course, sir." Sesshoumaru nodded and picked Harou up off of the floor like he was garbage.

"To begin with, restrain this vermin." Shiro left his friend in his father's care and went to do as he was ordered. His uncles were not going to be happy.

* * *

Across the city, many well-to-do youkai and humans were getting messages on their phones at an early hour. A high government official was just sitting down to do paperwork when he got the call. Sighing in irritation, the man opened a locked drawer and drew out the necessary form for a traitor's death. The Council of Humans and Youkai loved to make more work for him.

* * *

Shutting his phone, Shiro almost turned to rejoin his family when he remembered the one person who would rain terror down on their heads if he didn't tell her right away. With a sigh of his own, the crown prince flipped through his contact list until Kirara's name appeared. Arashi answered, giving Shiro the chance to explain things to a rational person. "I will tell her," the male nekomata said. "Have your father hold off on the council gathering. Kirara will not be pleased if she is not able to be there."

"Yes, Uncle," the prince said.

"I really wish you pups would stop calling me that," Arashi said in lieu of goodbye. Shiro grinned at the tone of voice, thinking about how much the nekomata sounded like his father. Wouldn't the fire cat have a fit if he realized that?

* * *

Arashi set the phone in its charger and looked towards the bedroom. His mate lay curled in her saber toothed form, nursing their latest batch of kittens. She was not going to be pleased when she heard the news. He'd finally managed to convince her that she didn't need to watch the Taisho clan all the time and could, like any normal person take a vacation every once in a while.

Between learning about Kai's awakening and Harou hitting Yuki, Arashi saw his days of relaxation blown away. "Kirara, I just had a call from Shiro." The demon prince had actually called her but she didn't need _every_ detail. A rumbling purr of inquiry was his answer and he joined her in their bedroom. One meaningful look from their father sent the three kittens from the room, certain that their mother's reaction to the forthcoming news would not be good for their health if they stuck around.

Kirara morphed into her humanoid form, lounging on the bed while waiting for the details. She stretched, enjoying the way Arashi's eyes followed her body's movements. "Yes?" she prompted when he didn't continue right away.

"It seems that there have been some interesting developments. It turns out that Shiro's friend Kai has inuyoukai blood in his veins."

"That is an interesting development. I take it he and Yuki are finally together. I never approved of that Harou pup. There was just something off about him."

"Yes, well, that brings me to the other reason Shiro called. Apparently Harou found out about Kai and came over to confront Yuki. In a jealous rage he hit her…" Whatever he meant to finish that sentence with was cut off by a howl of rage. Snarls and growls followed and Arashi decided it would be better to stand to one side and let Kirara rant and rave as she would until common sense reasserted itself.

Ruby eyes were dark with thoughts of murder. Sesshoumaru would not have to dirty his claws this time. Kirara would gladly separate Harou's head from his shoulders. Along with several other body parts. "I leave them to their own devices for a few months and this is what happens. Never again, Arashi. We are never leaving those kittens alone again. I should have drilled the truth home to that spoiled princess ages ago. Then this never would have happened."

"I understand, my love. If you wish to return to Tokyo, then we will."

"Oh, we're returning. And until every clan member that's pregnant has had their baby and everyone who's supposed to be getting married is married and mated, we're not leaving them alone again. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," he said morosely and began packing. He really hated it that she was a nekomata guardian.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Some regular reviewers to thank: __**blackdame**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, and __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__. Also, thank you to all those that have added this or its author to your lists. Okay, there still seems to be some confusion about Harou and Kai. They are new characters to the series. Remember, this is a previously written story so their appearance is sudden. They were an important part of the plot so it was easier to include them then to try to work around them. If you still have questions about them, either make sure your PM function is enabled so I can message you back or go check out my profile, I've added some character descriptions for them._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 8_

Kagome was once again with her mother when she got the council summons three days later. Curious as to why her presence was even needed, she quietly sent a query to her brother-in-law. "Kagome-chan?"

"Everything's okay, I think. About two hundred years ago Sesshoumaru established a council of humans and demons to oversee the blending of the two races. He and a representative for the government are the chairmen while an equal number of humans and youkai reside on it. There is always one half demon on the counsel as a swing vote just in case a stalemate occurs. Inuyasha served in that position until about twenty years ago. Ai, the youngest of the children from Horai Island, now has it. Anyway, a meeting has been called and I've been told my presence is needed. I haven't served on it in over a hundred years."

"There's no need to explain, dear. You go if you have to. Tell Inuyasha I said hello."

"Thank you, Mama, I will."

* * *

Arriving at the council chambers, Kagome was surprised to find her whole family there. Shippou was dressed in formal wear, something he'd always had to be forced into since he was a child, as was her husband. Father and son stood silently next to each other, the auburn hair contrasting sharply with silver-white. They were of a similar height although Shippou's full demon blood had given him a centimeter or two advantage.

Since Shippou was a member it didn't surprise her that he was here and while Inuyasha was no longer sitting as the tie breaker, it wasn't too shocking for him to be hanging around for moral support either. However, his state of dress was. Like his adopted son, the half dog demon didn't dress up if he could help it. "Anata?"

"Harou attacked Yuki. He's being tried for treason although there's no doubting the outcome. Sesshoumaru made it a law a long time ago about what would happen if anyone harmed his children. Once the judiciary panel is done, everyone will bear witness to his fate."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, I have a feeling she did more damage to him when she used her poison claws than when he struck her. Best go put on your priestess' clothing, Kagome," he finished, handing her the white and red outfit. Kagome nodded, accepting the clothes. She joined Miroku and some of his students after changing. Those with spiritual powers would be charged with carrying out the punishment unless there were special circumstances. Sango stood next to her husband, Hiraikotsu leaning up against one of _her_ students. Still early in her pregnancy, the demon slayer was allowed to pick up the weapon for limit amounts of time.

When they were called into the room, Kagome's eyes were drawn to her brother and sister-in-law. The royal couple stood flanked by their children. Shiro, a replica of his father except for the ears, stood tall next to the demon king. Yuki held her mother's hand and the miko couldn't tell who was supporting whom. Kohaku and Rin weren't present and she could only assume it was because they couldn't get away from their respective jobs at the moment. It would have looked odd if every Taisho clan member took off without explanation. Akiyo wasn't present either but that was because he was in school and too young to be attending something like this anyway. Kai Nakamura, a close friend of Shiro's stood next to the crown prince, ridged in the face of what was to come.

The Taisho pack took their places and waited for the final judgment. "Begin," Sesshoumaru ordered. What little patience he'd managed to collect over the centuries was at an end.

"Harou Kenji, you have been charged with treason for assaulting the royal youkai princess Yukitenshi Taisho. As this is purely a youkai issue, the humans of this panel have deemed it up to the demons what punishment you shall receive." An older woman lowered her glasses and stared at the young dog demon in disgust.

Her youkai counterpart next to her cleared her throat, of an equal opinion. "Hitting a woman is never acceptable, Kenji-san. You understand that striking one of the royal children is considered treasonous. Others have given eye-witness testimony, as has Princess Yukitenshi herself. Therefore, you are found guilty of treason. Stand," the earth demon said.

"There was never any doubt, was there?" Harou sneered. "I was found guilty before I ever set foot in this room."

"Silence!" one of the male demons demanded. He was a wolf elder of Kouga's tribe. "Your punishment is to die. However, as a challenge fight had already been scheduled, you shall have your chosen method of death should you win in honorable combat." His eyes drifted to the demon emperor. "Is that acceptable Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Indeed. Harou Kenji and Kaimu Nakamura will fight each other. Prepare the chamber."

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly. As many times as she had seen similar sentences over the years, she could never get used to them. She understood the necessity, the need to protect the world from youkai who would harm humans and weaker demons but in her heart, she never wanted anyone to die. "Shippou, take your mother home."

"No, I'm okay," the priestess protested.

"Kagome, none of the pregnant women are staying, not even nee-san. It's too dangerous. This is one condition Sesshoumaru won't budge on."

"Then have Shippou stay. I'll go with Sango back to the shrine."

Sesshoumaru came alongside him, Azami next to him. "Take Azami as well," he said, briefly placing his hand on her stomach. He watched with narrow eyes as three women of his pack left. Satisfied that they and their unborn pups would be safe, he returned his attention to the problem at hand.

Kagome arrived at the shrine in time to meet Souta coming home from school. "Nee-chan?"

"Hello, Souta. I'd like to introduce you to Sango and Azami."

"Sango…Sango…oh! My ancient weapons instructor. Cool!"

"Do me a favor, Souta-kun. Can you carry this up to the shrine for me?" the demon slayer asked, pulling her bone boomerang out of the back of the SUV they'd driven in. It would be interesting to see if he had the strength.

"Sure, sensei. I hope you don't want Gramps to seal it away though."

"Seal it?"

"This is Hiraikotsu, isn't it? A demon bone boomerang."

"That's correct, and no, I don't. Hiraikotsu and I understand each other very well. I can tell that you're going to be a very good student. Besides, if I need anything sealed, I'll ask my husband or your sister."

"That's good because Gramps doesn't have an ounce of power." The women watched in amusement as Souta struggled with the weapon up the stairs. Mama was outside sweeping when they made it to the top. She smiled brightly until she saw the boomerang.

"Kagome, Sango?"

"It's all right, Mama. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wanted us to leave before the fight. This is Azami, nii-san's wife. She's going to have a baby too."

"Azami-chan, how nice to meet you." The partial faerie blinked back tears when Mama embraced her.

"Lady Izayoi," she murmured before fainting.

"Oh, my, that isn't good," Mama said softly before motioning to her son. "Souta, take her up to Kagome's old room. Kagome, send for a doctor and Sango, get a glass of water and a damp cloth." The children did as they were bid, not even bothering to ask questions.

Azami roused in time to see a doctor that she didn't recognize place a stethoscope against her chest. "Who…?"

"Ah, Taisho-san, I'm glad to see that you're awake. I'm Dr. Wong. Kagome-chan tells me that you fainted. That can happen when you're pregnant."

"Yes, I know. This little one doesn't like surprises. Higurashi-san reminded me of someone."

"That's perfectly understandable. My recommendation is to keep quiet the rest of the day. If these spells continue, I want you to go see your doctor immediately."

"Yes, thank you, Doctor." She lay calmly and still while the doctor finished his exam, waiting until he'd left before rising. Silently she drank the water on the bedside stand, looking around her sister-in-law's room.

Going downstairs, Azami found the others in the kitchen drinking tea. Mama refilled the water glass while getting the demon queen a cup. "I apologize, Higurashi-san, for fainting at the sight of you. I…"

"Don't be silly, dear. Kagome told me. You aren't the first to believe that I'm Izayoi-sama's reincarnation. Inuyasha believes that too, something about my attachment to his ears."

"None since she has added 'chan' to my name. Not even my mentor Satsuki-sama."

"Satsuki-sama?"

"She was a clan elder that was essentially my governess and confidante."

"She sounds like a very interesting lady."

"Lady Satsuki was the oldest clan elder we had. She died during World War II trying to save youkai from the bombings." The three mothers bowed their head in remembrance.

"Not even demons would be safe against bullets and bombs. You learned that the night Inuyasha got hurt saving you."

"I know, Mama, but she did save a great many lives."

Azami finished off the second glass of water and went on to her tea. "Kagome told me a great deal about you, Higurashi-san. I wanted to thank you for raising such an amazing daughter. Her ability to love and accept others who are different makes her cherished by nearly every youkai in Japan. Those that remember her from the Feudal Era simply adore her."

Mama nodded her acceptance but didn't speak. Patting her daughter's hand, she drank her tea. After putting her cup down, she opened her mouth. "I cannot take all the credit. She did a lot of growing up her fifteenth year, with her friends."

"Quests can do that."

"I could do nothing less. I was responsible for the jewel breaking."

"Nonsense, dear. How were you supposed to know what would happen when you shot that arrow?" Kagome conceded her mother the point with a nod. It amazed her that her mother could still be wiser than she was. "So, my dears, what happened that your husbands sent you away? I can't think they'd believe you too delicate for anything they might say or do."

Azami finished her tea before answering. "You are correct, Higurashi-san. However, there is one thing my husband will not allow any woman to attend if she is pregnant whether she is human or demon and that is a challenge or suitor fight between youkai."

"Fight?"

Sango nodded and stood to place their cups in the sink. She would do them later. "Demon slayers first learned of these fights during the Feudal Era. If a female youkai has more than one potential mate, and she has not picked one outright or a male can show just cause for objecting, then the two males may challenge each other to a fight. The winner of the fight has exclusive rights to the female unless she rejects him."

"Sounds utterly barbaric."

"Yes, in a way it is," her daughter agreed.

"Many youkai marriages, which are called mateships, are political arrangements even today. That means there is no love between mates and the alliance only lasts as long as it takes for an heir to reach approximately fifty humans years of age. That is why a challenger can rightfully object. If the challenger is the true mate of the female, he has the right to fight for the woman he's meant to be with. Otherwise, insanity often kills the male whose mate is lost to him."

"You see, Mama, if a youkai of lower rank can show that he not only loves the woman but can also protect her, then there is no reason that can be used to deny the two a happy mateship. A mateship of true love instead of one of convenience."

"I see." Azami tilted her head and looked at Mama. The strange thing was, she actually did understand, the lady mused. "My Kagome and you were lucky enough to find such men, ne?"

"Yes, Higurashi-san. We had some trouble at the start but loved pulled us through."

"It always does." Smiling knowingly, Mama patted her daughter's hand. "The start of any relationship has its ups and downs, right, Kagome?"

"Especially its downs," Sango snickered.

"At least on otouto's part," Azami ribbed. They watched Kagome blush in embarrassment.

"Poor Inuyasha-kun," Mama sighed, laughter in her voice.

"Mama!"


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 9_

Inuyasha led the way up the stairs to the shrine, Sesshoumaru and Miroku behind him. It had been decades since either the demon king or the houshi had been on the grounds of the historical shrine. "I thought Kirara was going to rip us all a new one," the half dog demon commented.

"She was certainly angry that she missed most of the fight. None of the council members except for Shippou were happy that she interrupted but one doesn't scold an elder. Even that elder from Kouga's tribe kept his mouth shut when she came storming in."

"Hn, I was not going to wait any longer for Harou's punishment to be set out. I do not care that they had their plane delayed twice." Sesshoumaru could still feel the daggers she had glared into his back as they left the chambers.

Miroku smiled at the memory and kept walking towards the house. It was always a good day when the youkai emperor got scolded by someone he was afraid to cross. He waited while Inuyasha opened the door to the house and they heard the voices of their beloveds in the kitchen. Putting a finger to his lips, the houshi created a barrier meant to mask their presence. None of the women sensed them until Inuyasha spoke.

"Keh, here we are worried about them, and they're just sitting around talking like magpies."

"Hn, ridiculous." As Miroku dispersed the barrier, Sesshoumaru had the distinct pleasure of seeing his wife and mate jump a bit in her seat, surprised.

"Inuyasha!"

"Now, now, imouto. A demon slayer, priestess and partial faerie should have been able to feel us coming," Miroku admonished even though it was his doing that they hadn't.

"I'll give you something to feel, houshi," Sango growled, well aware that it was her husband's doing. "Where'd Souta leave Hiraikotsu?"

Mama listened to the by-play with amusement. Her attention was focused on Sesshoumaru, however. "It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru," she said. "I hoped that you and I would meet again." Inuyasha watched his brother take an infinitesimal step backwards. Mama had that look in her eye that said someone was in trouble. Obviously she hadn't forgotten how Sesshoumaru had treated him as a pup.

"It's all water under the bridge," Inuyasha reassured his mother-in-law. "No need to bring up the past." He stood still under her probing gaze.

"That's good to hear, dear. Now then, is anyone hungry?" Sesshoumaru blinked but did not question his luck. Mrs. Higurashi could have made a bigger fuss about things than she had.

"Starved, Mama," Kagome admitted. "As long as it isn't ramen."

"Good, Inuyasha-kun, please go get more chairs from the shed behind the house."

"Sure."

Azami rose to help but was pulled back into her seat by Sango's strong grip. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at this and studied his mate's scent closer. "You have been to a healer."

"I did not go to a doctor, Sesshou."

Souta came into the kitchen in time to hear her denial. He'd been doing his homework up until that point. "Oh, she fainted and nee-chan called one to come check on her," he blabbed. The three pregnant women in the room glared at him while groaning silently.

"You fainted."

"Yes," she admitted, giving a tentative smile.

"And just _when_ were you going to tell me?" He didn't growl but Miroku flinched at the familiar icy tone.

"Tonight, when we were alone. I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. I just had a bit of a shock." Giving him a glare of her own; Azami said, "Don't start."

"I'm afraid the blame can be laid at my feet, Sesshoumaru-kun." It was the demon king's turn to be surprised. The last person who had dared add "kun" onto his name had been Izayoi.

"Lady Izayoi." He blinked quickly and tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Hn, I understand, koiishi." He sat next to her and began rubbing her back.

"Excellent. So tell me, Kagome, when am I going to actually meet Shippou-kun, hmm?"

"Soon, Mama."

"Oh, that reminds me; are you free Thursday, Higurashi-san? I wanted to gather everyone together at our place so that you could meet the whole pack."

"Thursday is fine, dear. Shall I bring anything?"

"No, no, Sesshoumaru will have everything under control."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru will have everything under control," the demon king snorted as he pulled the last part of the dinner out of the oven that Thursday. Normally he didn't mind doing his share of the cooking, as Azami preferred not to have servants hanging around but doing it for over fifteen people wasn't his style. He would have liked to have had it catered.

"Sesshou, does this look okay?" He glanced up from cutting the ors d'hoeurs at his mate. In the slim, lavender dress, one could tell that she was pupped.

"Beautiful as always. Can you pour the drinks while I shower and change?"

"Certainly. Your mother has just arrived. She's cornered Shiro and Shippou."

"Good, that should keep her busy." Sesshoumaru dropped a kiss on Azami's head as he passed. Cuffing Kai's ear on the way by the couch, he was amused to see Yuki and her new boyfriend spring apart.

"Papa!" Sesshoumaru only smiled the smile everyone was terrified of and kept on going. When he returned, it was to see that his oldest had arrived with her husband. He was closest to the door when Inuyasha and Kagome came with her family. By the time Miroku, Sango and the two nekomatas arrived, dinner was ready.

Sitting at the head of the table, Sesshoumaru gazed at his pack before meeting his mate's eyes. Azami smiled and raised her water glass in salute. "Who would have thought that one day my son would one day call humans part of his pack?" Hisana mused.

"Certainly not I," her daughter-in-law answered. And we have Kagome-chan to thank."

Mama Higurashi gave her eldest a puzzled look. "How so?"

"The Shikon no Tama, Okaa-san," Inuyasha explained. "If she hadn't shattered it, Sesshoumaru never would have had to save Rin with Tenseiga and his heart wouldn't have opened to Azami again."

"You see, Mama, Kouga was in Rin's village because one of his pack had stolen a shard from him. He caught up with him there and unfortunately some of his wolves killed Rin. Sesshoumaru was nearby resting when she tried to get to him to warn him."

"Ah, yes, I remember you telling me about that. Whatever became of Kouga?"

"He's still around," Kagome said before laughing with Sango. "He married a female wolf youkai named Ayame. Together they repopulated Kouga's tribe with twenty-five of the cutest cubs that you could have imagined. Ginta and Hakkaku mated years later and added fifteen more between them."

"My, twenty-five children?" Mama whispered.

"Like rabbits," Inuyasha snorted. "It just goes to show you how superior dog demons are."

"Ha!" his female relatives fired back.

"It just goes to show you how lucky we are that nee-san knows of a potion that works wonders as birth control. None of the standard human methods work." Kagome noticed her brother and grandfather blushing. The other males at the table were too used to such discussions breaking out to bat an eye. "I'm sorry to have embarrassed you, Gramps, Souta."

Mama chuckled and smiled at her father-in-law and son. "My fault, I suppose."

Azami sat back and listened while the Higurashis became immersed in conversation with demons, half demons and other humans. All the time spent with Inuyasha had apparently prepared them well for this moment. "Koneko?"

Placing a hand on her womb, she met the jeweled gaze of the only other living creature that could call her by that nickname. "I'm fine, Kirara. This has been a very good evening."

"Yes," the nekomata guardian agreed. She looked at her mate, the only one not seemingly happy with the get-together. "It has," Kirara said pointedly. She got a grunt in reply.

"Is that the time?" The royal's attention was drawn to Mama as she stared at the hall clock. "I didn't realize it was so late. Souta has school in the morning."

"It's not that late, Mom."

"It seems to me that you have practice tomorrow," Inuyasha interjected. "Shiro's not going to go easy on you just because you're family."

"That's right, you can't fall asleep. Oyaji gets tough when you complain while _he's_ teaching you," Shippou put in. "I can't imagine what Shiro does."

"You would know, wouldn't you, pup?" Inuyasha prodded. "Let's go, Okaa-san. Kagome's almost asleep anyway. Thank you for the meal, aniki, nee-san. Talk to you later."

"Any time," Azami returned. The party broke up after that and several minutes of hurried activity passed before she was once more alone with Sesshoumaru. Their children had retreated to their rooms for the night.

"Are you satisfied, koneko?" Sesshoumaru asked, beginning to clear the table.

"Yes, Sesshou, are you?"

"Hn. I'd be even more so if you would go to bed. This pup is taking a lot out of you."

"A bit. I am not as active as I was with Akiyo or the twins. I will sit and talk with you while you work. Is that all right?" Figuring that she'd be out like a light soon, he agreed to it.

A half hour later Sesshoumaru roused her enough to get her changed and into bed. He laid next to her, gazing at the ceiling and thanking whatever higher power there was that his pack was whole once more. That they were happy and healthy was all a taiyoukai could ask for.

That, and obedient pups, he thought, sensing his daughter trying to sneak passed her parents' room. A low growl was enough to have her giving a yelp and scurrying back to her room without disturbing his mate. Yuki had a long way to go before she could even try to sneak by him.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you to __**Tarrah36**__ for giving a review before this chapter came out. And thank you to anyone who put it or its author on your lists. I apologize for not doing a double chapter update and getting this one out later than usual but yesterday didn't go as planned for me. Hope you enjoy this._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 10_

Mama sat at the kitchen table going over the lists and family tree that Kagome had given her the night before. It was supposed to help her understand how everyone was connected and related but so far it was just confusing her more. She understood that her daughter and son-in-law had had three babies before the one Kagome was carrying. Mama even got the fact that Sango and Miroku had had eight children. What she wasn't getting was how anyone could possibly keep track of all these people. The royal "pack" alone consisted of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, their wives, all of their children (dead and alive), and Hisana. That didn't count any of the children and grandchildren Rin and Kohaku still had that wanted to be a part of the clan. A list of three dozen names stared back at her in black and white until the characters started to blur.

"We've been a prolific lot, haven't we?" Shippou lounged against the kitchen doorframe and watched his grandmother blink to refocus her eyes.

"If you consider that it's been approximately five hundred years, it's not so very surprising. What can I do for you, Shippou-kun?" The kitsune grinned, his fangs peeking out. He had left off his usual illusion when he'd walked into the house.

"I was hoping that my favorite grandmother would make me lunch. The old man and I were going to get some ramen after our board meeting but it ran too long and he had to go back to the dojo." He tried for a charming expression.

"You came all this way for ramen?" Curious, Mama rose to hug the young man. When she had finally met him at the dinner, she'd been surprised that he still had the cuteness that he'd had as a child. Kagome had often had pictures of the cub in her collection. "And since when have I been your favorite grandmother? Surely Hisana-sama earns that title." As much as she hated the thought, the demoness did have an advantage over her in that department. She had gotten to watch the kitsune grow up.

"Nah," he said, pulling out a chair. Mama noticed that it was the one his father sat in the most. "I've known you longer than I have her, if you think about it. And besides, she never bought me treats."

"You still have a sweet tooth?" the older woman asked, going to the cupboard to take out the ramen. She put the kettle on to boil and went to search for some meat in the fridge. She had learned from experience with Inuyasha that if she didn't insist, he wasn't likely to eat anything but the noodles. In point of fact, the adolescent version of the dog demon would have liked nothing more than to eat nothing _but_ ramen. He would eat whatever was put in front of him though so she figured the same went for the fox demon he'd help raise.

"Yeah, I still like my candy," Shippou admitted when she'd put the desired lunch in front of him. He noticed how she had cleverly put the meat into the broth so that he had no choice but to eat it. Not that he minded; he liked chicken.

"I may have something hanging around if you finish that." She needn't have worried. Within five minutes the lunch was almost entirely consumed. "Did you see Father when you came in?"

"He was talking with another old man at the shrine. I figured he'd be in when he was done." No sooner had the words left the fox demon's mouth then Grandpa Higurashi opened the front door. "There he is now."

The elderly priest took up his usual chair and talked about his morning as if having a kitsune in front of him was nothing out of the ordinary. "So my boy, what brings you here?" he finally asked, his bowl of rice suspended in midair.

"I came to have lunch at my grandmother's. Oyaji and I were going to go out for ramen but the board meeting ran too long and he had to go back to work."

"What's Kagome doing, dear?"

"Okaa-san was manning the desk until the receptionist could make it in." A faraway look entered Shippou's eye at the mention of the young receptionist.

Mama, experienced in the ways of young men and women who are infatuated, immediately honed in on his interest. "I take it you like this young woman."

"She's a young kitsune Mother hired before the new dojo opened. Father wanted someone who could sniff out liars because he doesn't want anyone learning kendo that would use it to hurt people. And she could also help them determine who could be trusted to go into the Slayer Academy in the future. Plus, she can protect Mother if she's there alone. Father doesn't like the thought of her using her priestess powers out in the open."

"I suppose a glowing arrow would be hard to ignore."

"It's not that, as most people wouldn't be able to see the spiritual power. It's just that she's famous in the youkai world and my parents would rather keep a low profile, you know? Despite the fact that my uncle's the demon emperor, there are some youkai who would rather the Taisho clan not exist."

"I see. I guess there's always going to be some people who don't agree with the government."

"I don't always agree with the way Uncle runs things but he's always been very strict. Did you know that he made Kohaku agree to a sparring match before he'd think about giving his permission for Kohaku to court Rin?"

"A human against a taiyoukai? Seems kind of unfair," his great-grandfather put in.

"A _slayer_ against a taiyoukai. Not that it came of anything. A young wolf demon stole Rin's first kiss and ended up having to fight Kohaku. Uncle would have murdered Shingo if it hadn't been for that spar he'd arranged. So in return for teaching the cub a lesson, Kohaku got to court Rin." Shippou grinned at the memory. Rin had told the story of her husband's proposal so many times, it had become legend.

The two Higurashis could tell that it was an amusing story and Mama stored the information that Shippou was a good source for later use. The kitsune blabbed freely, and he no doubt could be bribed into telling secrets if the right incentive was used. Rising, she went to the drawer under the cabinet and took out several lollipops that she's purchased that morning. She'd had a feeling she'd need them. "Lollipop, Shippou-kun?" The kitsune instantly put one in his mouth the moment he had it unwrapped.

"Thanks, Obaa-san." Glancing at his wrist watch, the fox demon sighed. "I'd love to stay longer but I have to get back to my dojo. I have an early afternoon class I have to teach."

"Dear, I remember Inuyasha saying that your dojo is near Miroku's temple. How are you going to make it there in time?"

"Oh, I'll take the train out of the city and then fly the rest of the way there. If I stay low enough to avoid radar, I can mask my presence to the visual eye. It's a piece of cake for a kitsune my age," he answered around the candy. Standing, he made to hug the two humans before he remembered the real reason for his visit. Putting a clawed hand inside his jacket, he pulled out three small portrait paintings.

"Shippou-kun?"

"I made these for you last night. They're pictures of Mitsuaki, Sakura, and Momo. My brother and sisters." He gave them over to his grandmother, fighting the memories that they brought. When he had been sure of his talent in drawing, he had immediately set about making drawings of them, knowing that she would want to know what they'd looked like as children. When the Clan Ceremony had failed, he'd forced each to sit for him so that he could capture their adult likeness as well. "I have others of them as adults that'll I'll copy later and bring to you."

"Oh, they're beautiful. Thank you, my dear." Mama kissed his cheek and clutched the pictures to her chest. "This was the real reason you stopped by, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he admitted, a blush staining his cheeks. "Well, I'll talk you to guys later, okay?" The kitsune quickly left the shrine, surprised to be embarrassed by the gratitude he'd seen in Mama's eyes. He'd always known that it would be him that would bring the images of his siblings to her but he hadn't counted on how it would feel to bring her that joy.

For the first time in over two hundred years, it felt like Mitsuaki, Sakura, and Momo were right beside him again.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you to __**Tarrah36**__, __**blackdame**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__ for their reviews. As most of you are aware, I tend to put up the meanings of the names I use for my OC's. Kaimu, which is Kai's full first name, means "ocean dreams" while Harou's means "waves." Since "ocean dreams" sounds kind of feminine, I think it's better to leave off the last syllable, don't you? Although, it does sound kind of romantic._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 11_

Two weeks after the battle between Harou and Kai, Shiro found his friend on the patio of his father's penthouse overlooking Tokyo. The newly discovered part demon had been in a pensive mood since the night of the get-together with the Higurashi family. Kai had been working constantly to train for the suitor fight and now that it was over, the prince rather thought that his friend was at a loss. "Kai?"

"I was just wondering what I should do. I was raised by my grandmother, you know. She never told me that I was part dog demon. That's something I can't figure out. Nor can I understand why she would want me to focus on the spiritual powers she said I got from my father. Kazaana-sama became my mentor when I was in junior high. It's amazing really that I didn't meet you until we were in college."

"I was kept busy with other things here in Tokyo. With my aunt and uncle in the faerie realm, most of the work Inuyasha-oji would have done for TE was pushed on me. It was a coincidence that I was at the dojo with Yuki that day."

"Yuki…" Kai's face split into a goofy grin that had his friend groaning. "When I saw her, I fell instantly in love. Her curly hair was blowing in the breeze and her ears were cocked so that the wind didn't hurt them. She was arguing with Shippou. And she had the cutest outfit on."

"You're a sap. All the men in my family fall into a ridiculous puddle of mush when they fall in love. I'm truly afraid for my sanity now that I can see that it's genetic. I really don't understand why you're in love with Yuki. She's been a spoiled brat most of her life."

"It's true that she likes to be the center of attention. I think that's because she didn't have to share your father with Rin-sama the way she would have if she'd been born when your elder sister was young. Both of the Taisho princesses are 'Daddy's little girls.' There's not much he'd deny them. Just look at the way Sesshoumaru-sama threw away over a hundred thousand yen on deposits."

"He had little choice now that Harou's dead."

"True." Kai turned to look at the prince, once more serious. "I've studied the ways of the Buddha for a long time. And I've known about youkai my whole life. I think my grandmother knew that one day my demon blood would awaken no matter what I did or how I trained."

"Speaking of training, Mother has decided to hand you over to my father. Since we haven't found your name yet in the registry, we don't know how powerful your blood is. Father doesn't want to risk you losing your mind. If your youkai blood got out of control, it could inadvertently trigger your spiritual powers and you'd end up killing yourself accidentally."

"Is that really a problem? I'm only an eighth youkai."

"We presume you're only an eighth youkai. You could be a quarter. In that case, sealing your blood would be a necessity. Not so that you couldn't use it, but so that it doesn't get you killed. There might not be the kind of battles now that they were when my uncle was young, but that doesn't mean things couldn't go out of control." Shiro clasped his friend's shoulder. "Yuki wouldn't forgive us if something happened to you. She's always been oddly attached to you."

"Then why did she decide to marry Harou?"

"She's stubborn, like our mother. Once she gets an idea in her head, it's not easy to change her mind. Harou's clan has always resented ours and I think she thought that by marrying him she'd help smooth things over. In the five hundred years since we were born, she had never found her true mate. I think she was tired of waiting for something she thought would never come. Some youkai never find their soul mates. And since she is a princess, I believe my twin thought it was her duty to have a political marriage even though the entire clan would never have even suggested it."

"And once she'd given her word, she wasn't willing to back out without a darn good reason. I understand. I wasn't willing to say anything until I was strong enough to fight Harou. I can't blame her for not wanting to say anything either."

Shiro chuckled and looped an arm around the other young man's shoulders. "You fit amazing well into our clan, you know that? My father had my mother with him for practically his entire life and until he almost lost her for good, he was never willing to take the chance on her because she's mostly human."

"Is it true that a youkai male could go insane if he lost his true mate?"

"Sure, those who've been in constant contact with their mates for a significant length of time and who don't have hearts of stone. Father wouldn't have gone insane but he definitely wouldn't have been a fair ruler and good father. He and Uncle never would have become the brothers they are now if he had lost Mother. It all depends on the nature of the demon. Now Uncle, because of his childhood and strong blood, probably would if something happened to Aunt Kagome. He'd become enraged, turn full youkai and then kill everything in his path to avenge her death. She's the only one who can draw him out of that state."

"I see," Kai said and sat down on the nearest chair. "Losing Yuki to another man would have left no way for me to come to my senses."

"Indeed." Both boys' heads swung up at Sesshoumaru's intrusion into their conversation. "You would have felt betrayed. There is even the chance you would have gone after her yourself."

"If that had ever happened, sir, I trust you would have killed me. To hurt her, that would be unforgiveable."

"Hn, whoever your grandmother was, she taught you the ways of a youkai incredibly well."

"I don't think I ever heard her name, now that you bring it up. She was always 'Grandmother." Even the neighbors called her 'Obaa-san.'" Puzzlement clouded the black dog demon's features.

"I have asked Mother to look through the records for black inuyoukai who have strayed away from our world. Perhaps that will lead to some answers. There has to be a record of your birth in the archives somewhere. It is part of our law so that no demon, no matter how weak, is left without a way to defend him or herself. Tell me though, how long have you had that amulet?"

Kai picked up the disk around his neck to look at it. Odd symbols gazed back. "I've had this for as long as I can remember. I was told never to remove it. I think I've had it at least as long as my parents have been dead. That would have been over twenty years."

"Hn. I will have someone research the symbols. They look similar to ones I saw in the faerie realm the last time I was there. When Kellan comes to visit next week, perhaps you will allow her to take a look."

"Of course." Kai had never met the Fae queen but he'd heard plenty about her from Shiro and Yuki. She and Hisana didn't get along but they were known to sit down to a game of Chess and while away hours in the company of no one but each other.

"Good. In the meantime, you and I will return to the country for training. We shall see just how powerful you have become."

"Yes, sir," he said, catching the duffle bag thrown his way. Kai wondered if the whole family would be coming.

"Shiroken, you will stay and watch over your mother, sister, and younger brother. If something happens that needs my immediate attention, let me know. Otherwise, you are in charge of the thrown until I return."

"Yes, sir." It was not the first time Sesshoumaru had given him the responsibility but it was the first time he'd been given virtually free rein to do as he thought best. "Have you said goodbye to Mother, or should I pass on the word?"

"I have bid her farewell. A mate never leaves his female without doing so. When going into battle, it may be the last time you see her. Therefore, you never miss an opportunity to tell her how you feel," the demon king instructed before walking away to get his swords.

"Battle?" Kai questioned with dread.

"To Father, almost everything is a battle. I don't know what kind of training he has in mind, but it could be that he intends to take you to exterminate higher level youkai than you're used to. Dai and Roku called this morning saying that there was a problem up north."

"So I suppose I should pack quickly and say goodbye to your sister fast."

"I'll send her to your room. If you don't say it to her face, you'll be in the dog house without a doubt."

"You know, most people wouldn't mean that literally," the prince's friend said as he started to the room he'd been staying in.

"Most people aren't dog demons," Shiro replied with a grin.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 12_

While Sesshoumaru was off "training" his future son-in-law, Inuyasha was having one of his "oh crap" moments. Coming home after a long day at the dojo, he was greeted with a large gathering of females in his living room. Sango, his mother-in-law, and Kagome's three girlfriends were sitting around eating and looking through catalogs filled with everything anyone might possibly need or want for their newborn baby. Since each had a different catalog, he surmised that they had either been at this a while or were going to be at it a while. Considering the fact that each also had two or three volumes beside them, it was most likely the latter.

"Kagome," he began carefully. His mate glanced up, joy at his return clear in her eyes. "May I ask what this is?"

"We're looking at things for the baby. There's nothing from your Stepmother that we could possibly use even if she was willing to let it out of her sight. You know she only allows the 'family' cradle to be used in her home. Not even your brother could take it to put Akiyo in."

"I see. Speaking of my brother, Azami-neesan isn't buried among all of these catalogs is she?"

"No, she went into the kitchen to fix dinner. Yuki was here but she had to go back home." At the sound of his niece's name, he became concerned. How had they explained her presence away?

"Your cousin is very nice, Taisho-kun." Yuka dipped her hand in a bag of chips and popped one in her mouth.

"She can be," he agreed. "I thought nee-san was cooking dinner. Why are you all still snacking?"

"Discussing what to get for the baby is hard work," Mama put in. She smiled when she saw his shoulders slump. She could imagine his ears were doing the same thing.

"Come to think of it, Sango, why are you here? I thought you were never going to allow Miroku to try to fix dinner himself after he almost completely destroyed the kitchen."

"Shippou and he have decided to cook out. I figured it was safe enough to allow them the opportunity with the two students he has staying with us on hand."

"If I'd known, I would have gone there instead of coming home."

"You could probably make it in time, if you left now," Kagome offered. "You know they'll be arguing about the best way to go about grilling whatever it is that they've got in mind for at least a couple of hours. Stop by the shrine and take Gramps and Souta with you."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha didn't like leaving his priestess in her delicate condition.

"Of course, have a guys' night. You and Miroku don't have the opportunity to do so very often nowadays. Plus, when it comes down to it, you can cook better than they can."

The half demon weighed his options and then agreed. Kagome's mother was with her so she wasn't alone. Mama wouldn't let anything harm her daughter. She was well surrounded by family and friends. "Sure, I'll just go change."

About ready to leave, Inuyasha pulled the front door open in time to answer it ahead of Kirara's knock. The two nekomatas stood in front of him, each carrying a cat taxi. Presumably, the latest litter of kittens was housed in one while the other was supposed to be for the nonexistent mother cat. Arashi looked bored to death and clearly wanted to be anywhere but where he was. "Kirara, Arashi."

"There you are, pup. With all the women around, I almost lost your scent." Kirara grinned at his look of chagrin. "I brought Arashi with me for moral support but I guess you have decided to hide out."

"I was going to have a cook out with Miroku and the runt." Kagome called out to him about who was at the door while Arashi started to get panicked. "You're welcome to come with me, Arashi."

The male fire cat weighed his options. Go with the half demon or stay with a large group of females? "Kirara, do you have need of me?"

"No, no, you go on if you wish."

"Think about it man," Inuyasha pressed. "Time with me and two other guys or stay with all that estrogen."

There was really no choice for the nekomata. As much as he loved his mate, he was _not_ spending his evening around a cluster of females. "I will go." He passed the carrier with his kittens off to his mate and turned to follow Inuyasha into the elevator.

"Have a good time!" Kirara called before she shut the door on their retreating backs. Both could hear the slight snicker in her voice. Once they were gone, the matchmaker let her eyes take in the three unwedded college girls. This would be a good opportunity to assess their trustworthiness and if they passed, they could make good matches for some of the young men she had on file.

"Kirara, I'm glad that you could make it," Kagome said, her eye catching the movement inside one of the cat carriers. "You can put the kittens in the back bedroom." The pregnant miko racked her brain, trying to figure out whether the small nekomatas had concealment charms yet or not.

"Thank you, it didn't feel right leaving them behind. How are you feeling, Kagome?" Kirara could tell just by the priestess' scent but it was a standard greeting so to do it in front of normal humans was a must. It might seem strange if she didn't.

"Wonderful. You remember Mama, right? And these are my friends from school, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi," Kagome, answered, pointing to each woman in turn.

"It's nice to see you again, Higurashi-san. I'm honored to meet her friends." Kirara retreated to the bedroom, quickly slipping on charms so that the humans who didn't know their secret wouldn't see the double tails. That wouldn't be easy to explain away. Upon returning to the living room, it was to find Azami coming out of the kitchen.

"Lady Kirara, dinner will be in a little bit. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"Just water, dear." Kirara would have liked a glass of wine but that would have to wait until she was done nursing. She turned back to the three that were studying her. "You have questions?" she asked.

"Are you really a matchmaker? Kagome says you were the go-between for her and Taisho-kun."

"That was merely a formality. I am more of a guardian of sorts. I like to bring people together who are meant to be. I specialize in marriages based on love. There hasn't been an unsuccessful match yet." Pride laced her voice and she supposed that she'd pay for that sin one of these days.

"Wow," Ayumi breathed, clutching her hands to her chest. "That sounds so nice."

Sango nodded absently, still flipping through the catalog in front of her. "Kirara's always had a thing for bringing people together. It's almost like she's had centuries of practice." The demon slayer felt a tail swat her gently on the back of the head but because of years of experience, didn't react. Looking up, she gave her old fighting companion an unrepentant smile. "I'm just saying."

"Even after all this time, you're still a child," Kirara said before Azami called everyone to dinner. The taijiya simply gave her a hug as they went to the table. "It is a good thing I love you kittens so."

"Children can be a trial," Mama agreed. "They can worry us so, isn't that right?"

"Constantly. I have decided not to go on anymore vacations until these babies are born and Shiro, Shippou, and Yuki are married."

Eri frowned, wondering if there was something she'd missed. "Shippou's still a kid. Isn't that a long time to wait for a wedding, Kirara-san?"

"No doubt. If he's anything like his father and uncles, it's going to take him a long time to get it together. Such is the way of the Taisho men."

"Really?" Yuka asked. "Inuyasha took most of a year to tell Kagome he loved her, but he did fall for her sooner than that."

"Ah, yes but you see girls, the Taisho men, and by extension Miroku, have a history of dragging their heels. Sesshoumaru and I have known each other since we were children. We fell in love as adolescents but it wasn't until we were adults and I was deathly ill that he came up to scratch." Azami was amused by the shocked expressions she got.

"So that's why Taisho-kun didn't know about you when we first asked him."

"Yes, you must remember that they didn't get along until around the time you four entered high school and even then it was a fragile peace. Sesshoumaru liked to keep his personal business private from everyone, including his brother. One can't really blame him considering who his mother is." Kirara and Mama said something uncomplimentary under their breaths but no one paid them any mind.

"So what was Kazaana-san's excuse?"

"He was cursed," Sango said in all seriousness. For a lighter note, she used his lechery as the explanation. "He liked to flirt and was a terminal hentai. I lost count of the number of times I hit him over the head for groping me."

"It had to be at least ten times a day, Sango." Kagome took a bite of her rice and sat back to watch her friends' reactions.

"Seriously?" The question was chorused so the slayer didn't know who to address the answer to.

"Seriously."

"I hate to say this, Kagome but I think you and your sisters-in-law have decidedly odd husbands," Eri managed.

"That we do," her friend agreed. "At least we know we're loved."

"There is that," Ayumi said. "Still, they're not normal."

The only thing that the three Taisho clan brides could do was laugh.


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: People to thank for reviewing: __**blackdame**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__ and __**Taraah36**__. And I do believe there's at least one person to thank for adding this or its author to their lists. Chapter 14 will be up later today, after I get it finished. Some characters just weren't cooperating last night._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 13_

Inuyasha stared at the grilled steak and wondered how it could be that two intelligent men who'd been living for several hundred years could possibly take three hours to cook something that should have taken only twenty minutes. Glancing at the meat still cooking and then at the path his best friend and son had taken back to the temple, he shook his head. "Inuyasha-sama," one of Miroku's students called from the kitchen doorway of the temple.

"Coming," he sighed, letting Souta take over the grill while he made sure that the monk didn't somehow set fire to the kitchen. Sango would not be pleased if she came home in the morning to find the countertops covered in fire extinguisher residue and the wall near the oven blackened with soot.

"I'm just getting the salad, Inuyasha," Miroku complained, pulling the side out of the refrigerator. "There's nothing that I could possibly set fire to."

"Sure there isn't. That's what you said last time and yet somehow that's exactly what happened."

"The bread wasn't warm enough, so I thought it a good idea just to stick it in the oven for a few minutes."

The half dog demon pointed to the microwave in the corner. "That's what that machine is for. Do you see the little button marked rolls? You can use it to warm bread too and there's no chance that your beloved wife will kill you."

Miroku frowned at the hanyou. "Sarcasm doesn't become you, my friend."

"Keh, Sesshoumaru's rubbed off. I do have a question. Why did it take you three hours to cook one piece of meat?"

"Shippou used his fox magic to light the grill."

"Ah, well, that explains it. Where is my son anyway?"

"Right here! I went to the store to get some more drinks. Higurashi-jijii seems to be a little thirsty tonight. And Arashi-oji is apparently having a drinking contest with himself." The nekomata could be heard snarling a complaint about dog demons and any other canine youkai. He always objected to being called "uncle" by the Taisho clan's children. Inuyasha looked around at the gathering and thought that it was either going to be a disaster, or a bonding experience between the clan and the two Higurashi men who he'd brought along. Souta's shout for aid decided it for him. It was going to be a disaster.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat up from his reclined position and looked at Kai across the expanse of the private jet. They had flown to the northern most island in Japan and were set to go about a rigorous training regimen that would hopefully make his daughter's future mate strong enough not to have to worry about losing control of his youkai side. His brother had once labeled it the "fight or die" method but the demon king had no intention of letting the boy in front of him die. If the extermination became too much for him, then he would intercede, just has he had for Kohaku several times in the past. Sesshoumaru had also done the same for his son, daughter, and brother despite their protests. He was not going to lose a member of his family because of pride.

"Pup, we are here. You will rest for the remainder of the night and then we will head out at dawn tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Kai said, rubbing his eyes. They had been delayed leaving because of traffic at Tokyo International Airport and the young man had wondered why they just hadn't taken one of the many helicopters the dog demon owned. They could have left from the roof of TE and been here hours before sunset. "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask the exact nature of this training?"

"It is a test of your stamina. I wish to see how well you can blend your youkai strength with your spiritual powers, without hurting yourself. Dai and Roku have reported a large infestation of insect demons and I wish to eliminate them before they cause any more harm to the human population. Only five percent of the Japanese population resides on Hokkaido and it is the coldest of the islands but I am still responsible for what the demons here do."

"And we're headed where?"

"Shiretoko National Park, near Mt. Rausu. We'll take the Pass until we're directly across from the mountain. We walk from there."

Kai bolted upright, eyes wide with shock. "We _walk_? To the mountain. That could take days." There were no roads leading up to the mountain, just trails.

"Hn, which is why we leave at dawn." Amused, the demon king rose when his pilot informed them that it was time to disembark. Glancing back at the young man, a thought occurred to him. "Kaimu," he murmured. "I see why you dropped the last syllable. It sounds feminine."

Kai smiled, feeling brave. "It's true but then, not all of us can have a name that sounds like 'killing perfection.'"

"Indeed." Strapping Bakusaiga and Tenseiga to his belt, the demon king left the plane and entered the car they'd take to where the twins were waiting. Sesshoumaru figured that he and the partial demon would get along just fine. Provided he never hurt his baby girl.

The next morning found Sesshoumaru, Kai, Dai, and Roku standing at the head of a trail that wound around the base of Mt. Rausu. The twins stood with anticipation shining in their cat eyes and orange and green hair flapping in the breeze. "Ready to hunt some insects?" Dai pulled out the sword he'd been given upon induction into the clan. When he and his brother had become part of the elite extermination squad, their chance to repay the Taisho lords for saving them had presented itself.

"Hunting insects really doesn't sound appealing," Kai said. "Especially not towering praying mantises and worms several meters long."

"Ah, Miroku-sama told you about demon bugs, huh?"

"I received a full run down during my days as his student. Personally, I've never exterminated anything but low level youkai and excised a few homes. This is going to be interesting."

The twins exchanged a look as Kai went ahead on the trail. "Does he remind you of anyone, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Roku asked, hurrying to catch up to the mostly human man wandering an unfamiliar trail.

"Hn, reminds me of quite a few people," he answered. "Two of whom are right here. If memory serves, you and your brother were just as eager for your first hunt as Kai is." The twins had the grace to look abashed.

"Eagerness is all well and good," Dai started to say when Kai shouted that he had found a slime trail. "But you and Inuyasha-sama taught us that it could get us killed too."

"That is precisely why I am here. Azami wishes me to take over training the boy. And if anything happens to him, both my daughter and my mate will have my head. If all goes as planned, he will not need much in the way of training. I can simply pass him along to you."

"Have you had any luck in tracing his family?"

"Not that Mother has shared." A large slug had made its resting place on an outcropping of rock near the first incline at the base of the mountain. The demons watched as Kai dealt with it himself. In truth, the lack of leads was beginning to worry the demon emperor. Either his mother was playing games again, or she really hadn't found anything. If it was the latter, it meant that someone had tried to cover up at least one partial demon's existence. The only thing that Sesshoumaru could hope for was that his mother was just being negligent.

**

* * *

**

Geographical Note:

Hokkaido Island is the northern most of the four main Japanese islands. According to the sites I visited, Japan is actually made up of several thousand islands. Honshu Island is where Tokyo is located just to give my readers a reference point. The national park mentioned is on the north-east peninsula (of the same name) of Hokkaido and Mt. Rausu is an inactive volcano. 


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Okay, so this was a little easier to finish this morning than I thought it would be. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 14_

Hisana sat down at her desk and flipped through the ledger that contained birth records from between twenty and thirty years ago. Her son had asked her to go into the archives and search for the name of the man that her youngest granddaughter was going to marry. With apparently no memory of his parents and no knowledge of whom his grandmother had been, there wasn't anything Kai Nakamura could tell the demon king to help them in the search.

"This is one big headache," she complained to the empty room, wrinkling her nose at the dust that floated up from the old book. The demon lady would have to remember to tell the maids to dust these volumes. She didn't even want to think about the condition the older scrolls would be in.

"And just what is it that you find so tiresome, Hisana?"

"Yuki is getting married. To a man of unknown origin."

Kellan frowned, having thought that Harou's parentage wasn't in question. "I have missed something, haven't I?"

Delighted not to be the one on the outside, Hisana sat back and looked at her uninvited guest. "Oh, yes, that's right. Let's see if I can give you the run down. Kai Nakamura is part dog demon, he almost accidentally hurt Yuki with his spiritual powers, he and Yuki are now set to become mates, and Harou has been executed for treason because he hit Yuki. Have I left anything out?"

"A great deal, but that will do for the moment. What are you doing here in the library? You were never one to dirty yourself with menial labor."

"There is no record handy of the pup's birth. Not one that would explain what percentage of his blood is youkai. Sesshoumaru asked me to look through the records here to try to find his name." Both women looked at the large tome in front of the demoness. "According to Kai, he is twenty five years old. Somewhere in here should be his entry."

"Then let's employ a little magic." The Fae queen held her hand over the book and called out Kai's name. They watched as the pages turned and kicked up more dust. Wiping their eyes, they were surprised when the last page stayed open. Looking up at them, highlighted by Kellan's magic sat his name staring up at them.

_Nakamura, Kaimu, one eighth demon. Born to…_

"Well, it seems as if the mystery is solved. His parents decided to live completely in human society, only adhering to youkai law because they had to. That still doesn't explain… Here it is. His grandmother was a half demon, and when his parents died, she was the only living relative he had." Kellan read the rest of the entry, finding a brief mention of what clan his grandmother had belonged to.

Hisana scanned the information, sighing in relief. "Well, the Inukuro clan wasn't that strong but they were loyal to the Taishos. It's little wonder that his grandmother taught him about youkai ways. She might have respected his parents' wishes that he be raised as a human but she didn't want him to lose his heritage."

"It must have saddened her that her daughter walked away from her culture like that." The faerie queen shook her head. "I'll take this information to Azami so that you don't have to. I suggest you get someone in here to catalogue these books. There's no telling what information has been buried because of the confusion."

Hisana gave her counterpart a narrowed eyed glare. "I had already come to that conclusion prior to your arrival. Off with you, faerie."

"You can be such a pain, Hisana Taisho." With that the queen left, opening a portal back to her realm and intent on waiting until the morning to visit her great-granddaughter.

"Takes one to know one," the demoness returned despite the fact that the faerie had already left.

* * *

Azami was sitting down to breakfast when Kellan appeared in front of her the next morning. She was used to her great-grandmother popping in when she wanted to visit and it didn't faze her that the faerie had opened a portal directly into her breakfast room. "Great-grandmother. I didn't think you were coming until next week. Did something happen?"

"Your mother-in-law found the book listing Kai Nakamura's birth. I helped, as she seemed to be overwhelmed." Kellan sat down, pouring a cup of tea. "Where are the children, anyway?"

"Yuki is seeing Akiyo to school, Shiro is already in the office with Kohaku and Kai is with Sesshoumaru training. Exactly what kind of training, I didn't dare ask."

"It's odd that you didn't go with your little boy."

"He's not really little anymore. Akiyo finds it embarrassing when I take him to school. I guess it's bad enough that he gets taken in a limo."

"He's definitely a proud boy," Kellan said. "Takes after his father without a doubt."

"The last time I offered to go with him, I was told point blank that being escorted by one's mother was _pass__é_. So I made him compromise. It's not that I don't trust our retainers but I insisted that either his brother or his sister go with him." Amused at the antics of her youngest, Azami finished the glass of milk in front of her. "Now then, tell me what you and Hisana-okaasama found."

"Kai's grandmother was the last remaining member of the Inukuro clan. His parents only registered his birth with youkai society because it was the law."

"I see, then we shouldn't have any worries about his blood trying to destroy his heart. Does the entry say anything about the strange amulet he wears?"

"What strange amulet?" Kellan asked, answering the question with her own. There had been no mention of an amulet in the birth record but that wasn't really surprising. The concealment charms given out never were.

"He wears an amulet that not only hides his demon features but also masks his scent. Until the unfortunate incident with Yuki, we didn't even know he was part demon. It must have strong magic if it can fool even Lady Kirara's nose."

Kellan frowned, a vague suspicion starting to form in the back of her mind. "What does this amulet look like?" Her great-granddaughter put down her fork to concentrate on trying to reconstruct the image from memory.

Unhappy with the incomplete picture, Azami picked up her phone to call her mate. Sesshoumaru answered after the first ring, his baritone voice concerned. "Azami…?"

"Everything's fine, Sesshoumaru. I'm fine, the baby's fine, the other children are fine. Even your mother is okay. Great-Grandmother visited her and together they found Kai's birth recorded in one of the books, just like we thought. Could you do me a favor and take a picture of his amulet, I want to show it to Great-Grandmother."

"I am busy at the moment, koneko, but I will do so at the first opportunity." Shouting in the background on his end raised her suspicions.

"Sesshoumaru, just what kind of 'training' are you putting Kai through?" Azami asked, not really wanting to know but afraid to remain ignorant. A familiar battle cry reached her ears and she closed her eyes in exasperation. "That was Dai in the background, wasn't it? You've taken him hunting. Really, Sesshoumaru."

"Kai is well prepared. I am here merely to observe his talent and ensure his safety."

"You had better make sure he comes back in one piece. If there is even a scratch on him, I will help Yuki turn you into a regular dog. Is that understood?"

"I knew you would feel that way. I am well prepared."

"You brought Tenseiga," the queen sighed before bidding her husband goodbye. Glancing at the faerie elder she wasn't very surprised to see Kellan's purple eyes glowing with laughter.

"You married him," her great-grandmother pointed out.

"Yes, I know." It was times like these that Azami completely agreed with Kagome's friend's statement.

Her husband was definitely not normal.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you to __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Taraah36**__, and __**Sakura Heartnet**__ for their reviews. And thank you to those who have added this or its author to your lists. Just the one chapter this morning folks, the other didn't make the deadline. I probably should warn you that you might find the ending extremely funny. If laughter occurs, please don't fall and hurt yourselves._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 15_

Kai stumbled into the penthouse, Sesshoumaru behind him. He might have had a large portion of youkai blood in him but it hadn't helped him with the fatigue that he'd acquired during the hunt. Once all of the insects had been exterminated they had quickly returned to the airport and flown home. That meant a non-stop hike to the road and their cars. The demon emperor was of course no worse for wear and had even done some work while on the plane. Kai hadn't been able to shut down his mind long enough to manage even a nap.

And then there was the bruise on his right cheek…

"She's going to have a fit when she finds out," the young man groaned, slumping onto the nearest couch. There was no need to specify which "she" he meant. It was more than likely the first woman in the clan to see his face was going to go through the roof and pass the message along to the rest. Kai sometimes thought that they had inner radar that alerted them to trouble.

"Just who, young Nakamura, is going to be upset and about what?" Kellan's smooth lilt cut through the quiet of the evening. Sesshoumaru hadn't sensed her and he cursed her ability to hide her presence. No doubt she had been standing on the far side of the room the entire time.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response. Kai forced himself to straighten in his seat and look at the woman now in front of him. Her gold hair and purple eyes left him in little doubt as to her identity.

"Never mind," Kellan dismissed. "I see exactly what the problem is. What little bit of youkai blood you have is not going to heal that in time to prevent my great-great-granddaughter from seeing such a lovely bruise. How did you come by that?"

"Ah, well, you see…" Kai started only to be jabbed in the ribs by Sesshoumaru. "I ran into something," he finished lamely. That something had been Roku's elbow but she didn't need to know that. Belatedly remembering his manners, he bowed to the faerie queen. "It's nice to meet you, Queen Kellan. Yuki talks about you often."

"I should hope so." Kellan studied the young man, noticing his nervousness. She caught the glimpse of a chain peeking out from beneath his shirt and without asking permission drew it out into the open. The Gaelic symbols stared back at her and she turned it around, hoping for a clue as to who might have made it. The piece of metal itself was several centuries, probably closer to a millennia at least old but the magic it contained was not as ancient. "Your birth record in the demon archives has been found. The grandmother who raised you was from the Inukuro clan of black dog demons. They were loyal to the thrown and are all gone with your grandmother's death. According to Hisana, you have nothing to fear about your blood taking over. And the percentage of youkai blood in you is an eighth."

Sesshoumaru silently sighed in relief. He had not wanted the young man to worry as his brother did about such things. "Kellan, how did you come upon this information?"

"I helped your mother, of course." The dog demon blinked, wondering when the two matriarchs had become friends. "When I arrived at the castle, she was sitting among dusty tombs looking quite incapable of preforming the task you asked of her. I thought it better to give her a hand." The rest of her response was filled with polite condensation and sounded more like the relationship the two shared.

"Indeed. I thank you for your aid. As to his amulet, can you provide any assistance with that?"

"Perhaps, I recognize this from somewhere but cannot quite figure out where. I do not wish to take it back to the faerie realm with me so I am going to have to summon one of my scholars. When Azami returns, please tell her I have gone to get an expert." Without waiting for a reply, the Fae queen opened a portal and left.

"Does she do this often?" Kai asked, watching the glowing passage dim as it closed.

"Unfortunately." Looking around the room, he couldn't figure out what his wife and mate could possibly want or need that would have made her leave without someone in tow. He could hear his son in his room doing paperwork and muttering to himself. The pup's headphones had obviously drowned out most of the noise his friend and father had made on their return while frustration had done the rest. Yuki and Akiyo weren't around either. Perhaps the two pups had gone with their mother as escorts.

"At least she could have told us where everyone was. I mean, Shiro's in his room but the others have been gone a long time if their dissipated auras are anything to go by."

"Indeed." Seeing the real fatigue in Kai's face, the demon king relented. "Go and rest. I will have Shiro get you when the others return. As it is well passed dinner time, my wife and children have no doubt already eaten. You may help yourself to whatever you desire."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

When Yuki returned with her mother and brother it was well after dark. They had several bags with them and were in good spirits. Well, the women were in good spirits. Akiyo made a mad dash to his room and locked the door. Kai had been about to put a helping of ramen into his mouth when the young dog demon flew passed. "Akiyo—"

"He's just disgruntled because we dragged him along with us to go shopping for the baby." The princess put down her purchases and went to embrace her future mate. Leaning over the back of his chair, she got a close up view of his bruise. It had already turned yellow but wouldn't be gone until morning. "You were hurt! Papa, you said nothing would happen to him!" Yuki turned to where her father was coming out of his home office to greet her mother.

"He was not injured. That bruise is nothing but an unfortunate encounter with Roku's elbow while the twins rough housed. There is no need to be concerned."

"Sesshoumaru," Azami began in a warning growl. "I told you what would happen if he got even a scratch on him."

"But he wasn't scratched or cut in any way. He sustained no injuries because of the hunt." Looking pleased with his logic, the demon king brushed his mate's hair out of her face. "You should give him more credit, koneko. Was it not you that trained him to fight Harou?"

"That's not the point."

"Azami-sensei, truly, I'm fine. The worst kind of demon we ran into was a couple of Spider Heads." Kai went on to eat more ramen and missed the glares sent Sesshoumaru's way. "Piece of cake," he said after swallowing.

"Piece of cake," Yuki repeated. "_A piece of cake_? Do you realize what could have happened to you had you been bitten? The last time Uncle Inuyasha got poisoned by one of those things he almost died on his human night! You stupid dog!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

Both males were transformed into ordinary domestic dogs by their beloveds. Shiro finally emerged from his room and looked around at the scene. "Did something happen?" he asked stupidly.

"Argh!" his sister screeched right before he joined his best friend and father in the dog house.

Akiyo, hearing everything from his room, wisely kept his mouth shut and thanked heaven that his torture had only included being dragged from one baby store to the next.


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: I have to thank __**Taraah36**__ for reviewing so quickly and for those that have added this or its author to their lists since this morning. And thanks __**Puppylove7**__ for continuing to read the series._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 16_

Inuyasha visited his brother on the way to work the next day and was surprised to find two white dogs and one black dog laying in abject misery at Azami and Yuki's feet. "Okay, what did you do?" He asked the question of Sesshoumaru and got a cold stare in return. "Nee-san, if anyone found out that aniki was a dog…"

"I know," she sniffled before promptly bursting into tears. "But I can't turn him back!" Looking at Yuki, he found her near tears too.

"I didn't mean to turn him into a dog." Yuki knelt by Kai's side and put her arms around his neck. The black dog whined, trying to comfort her.

"All right," he ventured. "I can see how you might have gotten aggravated with Sesshoumaru and Kai but what did Shiro do?" Inuyasha's niece lifted her head long enough to begin ranting about what an inconsiderate, oblivious jerk her brother had been. After which she too started crying.

Completely at a loss (even after centuries he still couldn't handle a woman in tears), the half demon decided that there was only one smart move to make. He had to call in reinforcements. Digging his cell out of his pocket, Inuyasha dialed Kagome' number and waited until his mate picked up. She had been going to the shrine so that she and her mother could go shopping for the baby and hopefully would not be in the middle of the crowded mall when he told her what had happened.

"Did something happen at the dojo, Inuyasha? Mama and I were just about to leave for the mall."

"Change of plans. Can you bring your mother to Sesshoumaru's? I need your help with something urgent. I can't really explain over the phone but you'll understand once you get here." Giving out the truth at the present time probably wasn't the best idea. Inuyasha thought it better to wait. Besides, the less said over the phone, the less chance someone from the outside got wind of what was going on.

"Uh, sure, we'll be there in a bit." The confusion in Kagome's voice was matched only by her curiosity. Hanging up, Inuyasha sat down in the nearest chair and stared at his brother. The demon king didn't look pleased but more than anything the half demon knew Sesshoumaru was worried about Azami. The only reason that Inuyasha could come up with for Azami not being able to return the dog demons to their true form was because of her pregnancy. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing had affected her powers.

Kagome arrived not a half hour later with Mama in tow. Both women stared in confusion at the scene. "When did you get dogs, nee-san?" the miko asked before Sesshoumaru's growl made her realize her mistake. "Oh, dear! Sesshoumaru, Shiro, and Kai were…" she trailed off, realizing that there was no need to restate the obvious.

Mama, seeing how the situation had disintegrated with her son-in-law's arrival, went to Azami's side and spoke quietly to her. She did the same with Yuki, getting a firm grasp of the situation. "It seems that Kai returned with a bruise from Dai and Roku's roughhousing. Apparently, Roku's elbow connected with Kai's cheek. As they had told Sesshoumaru to make sure Kai returned unhurt, they overacted."

"Keh, a bruise? All of this over a bruise?" Frowning, the only Taisho prince present and not in canine form, turned to his niece again. "Yuki, Sesshoumaru was with him the entire time. If things got too complicated, he would have stepped in. You can't expect Kai to become part of this family and not end up bruised in some way every now and then."

"Yes, Uncle. I'm sorry but I can't turn Kai back either." Defeated, the princess continued crying, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Do you know when Kellan will be here?" Inuyasha asked, not taking the time to add an honorific to her name. His brother answered with a bark, relieving everyone's mind when it was revealed that she would be returning that morning. "Good, Okaa-san, if I could ask you to please stay with them until she gets here? I have to run. Nee-san, if anyone calls for aniki, say he's not seeing anyone and cancelling all meetings because you're not feeling well."

"All right," Azami agreed. No one would find it strange since that's what he did every time she was unwell.

"And for everyone's sake, please don't use anymore faerie magic." Inuyasha looked at his mother-in-law and found an amused expression on her face. "I bet you never thought to be mixed up in a crazy family like this, huh?" There was probably something he was forgetting to tell her but it couldn't be that important.

"I am quite enjoying myself, Inuyasha-kun. At least with this family, one is never bored."

Someone might never be bored, he thought leaving, but their sanity was always in danger. The hanyou exited the penthouse as if everything was normal and he supposed that for the Taisho clan of Youkai Japan, it was. There couldn't be another family on the planet that wouldn't be overly phased by having several of their members turned into animals.

* * *

Kagome sat down across from her mother and leaned her head against her hand where it rested on the arm. "Kellan-sama usually opens a portal directly to the place she wants to go. And she's not above masking her presence from someone if she feels like it."

"I've done a little research since you and Inuyasha came back. What I found says that faeries can be mischievous creatures, much like fox demons. I suppose she and Shippou get along well." Mama rose and found the kitchen. Without asking where anything was she began making tea. The activity would lend a sense of normalcy to the situation and also help calm Azami and Yuki. Shiro padded in behind her and whined.

"They have a great time together. If anyone sees their heads together, it usually means someone is about to be pranked." Kagome raised her voice to be heard in the other room. "Well, I guess we should have expected _something_ out of the ordinary to happen. It's been at least a decade since something weird occurred."

"Oh?" her mother inquired politely while trying to figure out what Shiro wanted. She was used to a cat begging, not a dog. "Weren't you in the faerie realm ten years ago?" she asked, finally putting a bowl of water down for the prince. He gave her a look of disgust reminiscent of his father but drank.

"Yes, but we heard tales. Yuki was practicing her Fae powers and turned the surrounding sakura trees blue. It took both her great-great-grandmother and her mother all night to fix them before dawn so that the normal humans didn't find out about them. That's when Azami insisted they begin learning diligently."

"They still haven't done as well studying them as I'd hoped." Azami, feeling better, rose and went to the window. "Something like this wouldn't have occurred if we'd both been better at them. Mine always become unstable when I'm pregnant. With Shiro and Yuki I hung Hano-sama upside down on accident. With Akiyo, it was Hisana-okaasama that got the brunt of my mistake."

"That was amusing," Kellan said as she came through an opened portal without bringing her arrival to everyone's attention. Everyone was so used to her just appearing that it didn't surprise them anymore. Mama was still in the kitchen so she was spared the sudden appearance of the Fae queen. "Now what has gone on?" she asked, looking at the three dogs.

"I turned Kai into a regular dog!" Yuki ran to her relative and sobbed into the woman's shirt. "I got mad at him and called him a 'stupid dog' and that's what happened," she said, pointing to Kai.

"And I figure you did something similar," Kellan surmised to her great-granddaughter. "You really shouldn't use magic when you're with child, dear."

"I didn't mean to," Azami said defensively. She would have gone on, but Mama returned with the tea just then. "Great-Grandmother, this is Kagome's mother. Higurashi-san, this is Queen Kellan of the Fae. She'll be able to turn them back to normal."

"That's good, dear. As cute and adorable as they are like this, I do believe they would prefer their normal forms." Mama smiled, hearing the sighing grumbles that the men could emit. They really did look cute but she supposed it would be embarrassing to stay that way.

"Yes; and my scholar can't very well look at the amulet if Kai's like that." Kagome frowned, not seeing another person. She supposed that was why the portal was still open. Many faeries didn't like staying among them for any longer than they had to. Not that she could blame them. It took a special kind of patience to hang around them.

"All right then. If you don't need us further, we'll be on our way. Kagome, there's that sale that you wanted to go to. We'll check back later with Azami and the others. Let us know if there's anything we can do for you."

"Yes, Mama." Kagome rose and left with her mother. On the ride down in the elevator, the miko gazed at her maternal parent in concern. "Sometimes, Mama, I worry about you."

"I'm perfectly healthy, dear. I promise I'm going to be around a lot more years. I want lots of grandbabies, you understand."

"That's just it, Mama. It's not your physical well-being that concerns me. It's your mental health. Not many people can calmly have a conversation about demons, let alone demons that have been turned into domesticated animals by faeries. It's not what one would consider normal."

"Nonsense, dear. I knew the minute I met Inuyasha that your life would take a strange path. It was either accept it, or truly go mad."

"Still, some paths are stranger than others."

"This is true," Mama agreed and giggled. Kagome could feel the sweat drop on the back of her head. If her mother was sane, then she wondered what that said about _her_ future mental health.


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you to __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Taraah36**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__ for the reviews and thanks to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I apologize for not getting this out this morning; these chapters didn't get typed up until this afternoon._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 17_

Sesshoumaru, Shiro, and Kai had been restored to their former glory without trouble moments after Kagome and her mother left. After much apologizing from Azami and Yuki, things had returned to normal. Or as normal as the royal youkai house got. Kellan had brought the scholar in to look at Kai's amulet and the result was as anticlimactic as things could possibly be. "So you're saying it was nothing more than a little-too-helpful faerie trying to grant a wish," Inuyasha said, watching his mate and her mother as they returned from another shopping trip. Sesshoumaru's voice on the other end of the cell rumbled an agreement.

"Indeed. After the scholar explained that the amulet had been taken from an ancient collection, Kellan remembered that an old faerie had tried to come with her over two decades ago and ended up getting lost. The only thing that I can figure is that the one who granted the Inukuros' request was that faerie."

"Seems a logical assumption," his brother agreed. "I'm glad there's nothing to worry about. After the debacle with Harou, it's good to know that things are going to calm down. So, how did it feel to be a regular dog for a while?"

"I will not credit that with an answer." It had been a week since the incident but Sesshoumaru's pride was still injured. Azami had apologized profusely and he'd had no choice but to sweep the entire thing under the rug because she had become upset each time he'd mentioned it. "Speaking of calming down, how is imouto doing?"

"Kagome's good. The doctor said everything is progressing on schedule. I could have told him that but since I don't have a legitimate license to practice medicine, my opinion wouldn't have been worth anything. She still wants to be surprised about the gender so Shippou and I are keeping our mouths shut. At least my son knows how to keep a secret. He was such a pain when he was younger, always blurting out stuff. Half the time I know he did it on purpose."

"Hn, the fox can still be bribed."

"I know, but not about the important things." Seeing his mother-in-law trying to get his attention, Inuyasha bid farewell to his brother and went to help the two of his pack. Glancing at the large number of shopping bags that had filled the nursery, the half demon had to wonder if there was anything left in the stores for other mothers.

"Oh, Inuyasha, we found this wonderful bed. Did you know that they make cribs now that will change into toddler beds and regular sized ones as your baby is growing? Isn't that neat?" As he hadn't paid any mind to the styles of cribs since returning from the faerie realm, he had to admit that he didn't know. It would save on buying more in the future so it was an ideal plan in his book.

"That's an interesting invention. Good to know. So long as the pup doesn't accidentally destroy it, we're all set." Kagome smiled at him, rubbing the small of her back in the process.

"He or she just might. The kicks to my insides are something else. Mama and I are going to have lunch, do you want anything?"

"I have to go to the dojo so I'll just catch something on the way there. You take it easy." He directed the command to both women, knowing Mama wouldn't rest as long as she had Kagome to watch over.

"Of course, dear, you just go ahead." Mama smiled, kissing his cheek before he left. Inuyasha gave her a hug in return and with one last kiss to his wife, left the penthouse.

"He's such a sweet young man. You've really turned him around."

"I know. I thank the gods every day for the blessings they've given him and I." Satisfied with their purchases and hungry, the miko left the nursery to begin lunch. "What do you fancy, Mama?"

"You shouldn't be on your feet, dear. I can make something for the both of us."

"Nonsense, Mama. I want to do this. You're always helping me and waiting on me. This is our home and you shouldn't be working. Relax. A few minutes longer isn't going to hurt me. I was on my feet a lot longer when I was carrying the others."

Mama subsided, making sure to keep an eye on her daughter. Even though she had reassured her that everything was fine, the "older" woman didn't like to take anything for granted. "Tell me how it was with them. Shippou gave me portraits of them so I know what they looked like, but I'd like to hear stories."

"We haven't told you any beyond that day at Shiori's, huh? Well, Mitsuaki was the first pup I gave birth to. When Inuyasha first smelled the change in my scent, I thought he was going to have a heart attack. His face became ashen and he nearly fainted. Even though he had agreed to start a family right away, I don't think he expected it to happen so suddenly.

"I had a long bout of morning sickness with Mitsuaki and never seemed to get going much before noon. Eventually I was hungrier than all get out and ate anything and virtually everything that he'd put in front of me. I even craved ramen, as weird as that sounds. There was no doubting that he was his father's son." Kagome smiled, remembering the odd craving.

"I have little doubt that all of your children took after their father."

"He got into mischief frequently, be it because of his big brother or because of his own sense of playfulness. One time when I was pregnant with his sister Sakura he and his cousins got into a large mud puddle and got coated with a thick layer of muck. Miroku and Inuyasha had been assigned to watch them but of course they were more concerned with Rin and the yearly courting rituals at that point to keep track."

"Those boys turned out to be really good fathers, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did. Over protective and yet they denied their children nothing when it really mattered. I suppose that's why when Sango's girls wanted to marry men who didn't want anything to do with us Miroku allowed it."

Mama thought about what the girls had told her previously. "Perhaps they felt that it was the best way to prevent you all from seeing them age."

"Maybe. I just wish they could have found men more accommodating. Sesshoumaru almost killed one, you know. He insulted nii-san and didn't want to acknowledge his power."

"I can understand how that might anger the demon lord." From what she knew, she supposed the man had been lucky. Feudal Era Sesshoumaru hadn't been as forgiving as he apparently was now.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru wasn't very patient with humans back then." He wasn't always tolerant now but at least he didn't automatically hate humans. Kagome sat lunch in front of her mother and continued with her tale about her children. "Anyway, each pregnancy was pretty much the same. I remember that for a while I wanted nothing but rabbit during the time with Sakura. It was odd because my little blossom didn't like to eat it when she was old enough to."

"That's not unheard of." Taking a sip of her tea, Mama sat back and enjoyed the lunch and her daughter's company. She was blessed, she thought, and would always give thanks for it.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 18_

Kirara sat back in her chair and took stock of the Taisho clan situation. It had been almost three months since she'd been called about Harou hitting Yuki and was content that everything seemed to be in order once more. There had been no more contretemps that she knew about and was glad. Kagome was due to give birth any day and she wanted to be able to concentrate on a happy event instead of putting out fires or ringing a peal over someone's head.

Arashi had been oddly in favor of the quiet, not wanting anything to go wrong that would disturb the anticipated event. He still didn't like to be called "uncle" by any of the clan but had, in her opinion, accepted the fact finally that there was no changing the way he was addressed by the children. "Kirara, the kittens have need of you," he said, knocking on her office door.

"Which ones?" she asked confused. The nekomata had never made a point of mentally differentiating between her biological kittens and the clan.

"Ours," he answered, smiling at her momentary lapse. "You were lost in thought, weren't you?"

"I was thinking that everything has been calm with the Taisho clan lately."

"Yes, something is bound to go wrong any day now."

"Don't say that! Nothing can go wrong."

"Not like that." He knew she was still afraid to fail as a guardian and would be right there with every other female of the clan that could be present for the birth of Kagome and Inuyasha's child.

"Oh, yes, I suppose that is odd that none of them have made mischief since Azami accidently turned Sesshoumaru into a dog." Arashi had laughed hysterically at the news, prompting their kittens to scatter in fright. They had assumed he'd finally gone insane because of his involvement with the dog demons.

"That's what I meant. Maybe Kagome will be so lost to the pain that she'll 'sit' Inuyasha again."

"She took the rosary off for that reason. The last time she nearly killed him when she sent him over the cliff near Kaede's village." Luckily he had been with his brother at the time and the then demon lord had been able to save him from a painful plummet. Not that both hadn't suffered. They'd returned to the village dirty and bruised in time to greet little Momo.

"Still, it would be amusing."

Kirara looked at her mate and suppressed a groan. "You just want another laugh at their expense."

"Yes," he admitted and grinned, unrepentant.

* * *

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair and went back to her knitting. No matter how many times she had taken up the hobby, she had never been able to get the hang of it. There were some things she supposed that couldn't be learned, no matter how long one practiced. Her mother watched her out of the corner of her eye and then went back to her conversation with Kellan. The faerie queen and the Higurashi matriarch had liked each other immensely upon better acquaintance; something Hisana had figured had to do with the fact that neither had too much liking for her.

Sango sipped at her ginger ale, hoping that the sudden onset of morning sickness would pass. She had taken the day off to be with her heart sister as it was close to Kagome's due date. Currently she and Azami were playing a game of _Go_, a fact that had brought up the amusing tale of Inuyasha beating Kagome while they were in the hospital. It had also reminded Mama that she had never had the opportunity to play against the half dog demon.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked, seeing the miko shift for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Yes, just a little uncomfortable. My back's aching a little more than usual. The baby's probably moving into position."

"I think," Mama said, "That the baby is more ready than any of us thought."

"Huh?"

"Kagome, your water just broke," Azami supplied. "Let's get you situated."

As one the women gathered and began a round of chores that wouldn't end until the new pup was born. Sango and Mama got Kagome cleaned up and into bed while Azami called the doctor. Kellan began setting up a barrier that would only allow family and the doctor in and Hisana took up sentry by the door in the hall where she could see all entry points. "Call Inuyasha," Kagome demanded. He hadn't been able to be in the room with her for the first three pups because of social convention but now he'd have the chance and she really wanted him at her side. A part of her was afraid even though she had been waiting centuries for this to happen.

"We'll call everyone," Mama soothed. She made a motion behind her back to Azami who quietly left and made the call to the one person who would make sure everyone heard.

* * *

Kirara nearly fell out of her chair when the telephone rang to tell her precisely what she and Arashi had been talking about only moments before. The guardian fire cat listened attentively before giving her mate two options. He could stay and make sure the news made the rounds or he could come with her.

Of course he made the only rational choice a male would make. He made the calls. Sesshoumaru grunted and promised to be there after work, Kohaku asked to be told when the whole thing was over and Shippou promised to drag his uncle with him and would be there as soon as humanly possible. There would be no flying most of the way. Since he knew that the news would get passed to the children without his interference, Arashi considered his job done and sat back to wait until the ordeal was done. If he remembered correctly from what Kirara told him, Kagome never did things the easy way. As much as he would love to see Inuyasha get sat or yelled at, there was no way he was going within spitting distance of that Taisho household until the next morning.

* * *

The receptionist took the call from the youkai empress and listened closely when she was told the news. Inuyasha was in the middle of class and never liked to be disturbed for anything less than a worldwide emergency. His wife in need of him counted as the ultimate emergency. Her green eyes sparkling, the vixen made her way excitedly to the private practice room and knocked loudly before entering. The prince would have already smelled her coming so she had no need to fear he'd be startled enough to threaten her life for surprising him.

"Taisho-sama, your sister-in-law called. It's time," the kitsune said, her smile a bit crooked.

"Time?" he asked, belatedly remembering what the phrase meant. "It's time!" Panic bloomed in his gold eyes and for the first time since knowing him, his students got to see a whole different side to their teacher. "Gotta go!" he tossed their way, leaving them to piece together what was happening. Some of them looked in confusion at the receptionist but she only smiled wider.

"His wife is having their baby," she said as if that explained everything.

And it did.


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thank you to the following for their reviews: __**White Rose Fox**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**EshaNapoleon**__, __**blackdame**__, and __**Taraah36**__. If I thanked you twice for your latest reviews, just ignore the second PM. I lost track and couldn't figure out what was what from my Outbox. I know I haven't thanked everyone who added this or its author to their lists since the last update so thank you for that. I must warn you now that there is a great chance for hilarity in this chapter. However, if any of my readers are guys, you might want to just skim this chapter. As we all know, women tend to say odd things when in labor. The Taisho women in this series have been no different. *Grins somewhat evilly.*_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 19_

Inuyasha tripped into the house, barely remembering to remove his shoes. He'd taken nothing but Tetsusaiga with him upon leaving the dojo and had run the entire way home. Several people that he'd passed had wondered who the speed demon was that ran by but he hadn't even thought about the ironic twist in words. The half demon was focused solely on reaching Kagome. The baby was coming and this time he was determined to be there for her. There would be no trip to the hospital, no limit on how many people could be with her while she gave birth.

"Kagome!" he shouted, the sound going directly into Kirara's pointed ear. The nekomata had arrived only moments before and was still on her way down the hall. Turning, she placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped him in his tracks.

"First of all, that hurt, pup. Second of all, calm down. You'll do her no good if you're panicking. The doctor's on the way and everyone else has things well in hand. There isn't a single woman here who hasn't had a baby; we know what we're about."

"But…"

"Inuyasha, if you insist on being difficult, I won't allow you into the room with her. She needs your support. A support that is rational, calm, and confident. That means that your _youki_ can't fluctuate. It'll only make her think that something's wrong." She held his shoulders until she was sure that he'd calmed down. Once he'd taken a deep breath and his energy had stabilized, she smiled. Kissing his cheek, she let him go to his mate.

Mama was coming out of the bedroom when Inuyasha almost walked into her. She patted him on the shoulder and continued on with her self-appointed task. The half dog demon didn't pay her any mind, his attention riveted on the miko in the bed, as it should have been. "Kagome," she heard right before entering the kitchen.

Kagome looked up at her name as a contraction eased. Seeing the loving and concerned eyes of her husband gazing down at her, she smiled. "It's time," she whispered, emotional.

"Everything will be all right," he reassured, about to sit next to her.

"Not so fast, mister. You reek of sweat. Go shower before coming back in here. We can't have any germs in the birthing room." Hisana waved her stepson towards the bathroom. The other women nodded in complete agreement.

"I don't have the sense of smell Hisana-sama does and even I can smell it," Sango said, her nose wrinkling in disgust and her face taking on a greenish tint.

Inuyasha reluctantly did as he was told, relying on their expertise. The whole experience was new to him as Kaede had never let him be present for the others' births despite Kagome's wishes. "I'll be right back, Kagome," they heard as he entered the other room, not shutting the door all the way.

The others ignored the lapse in propriety, knowing he was too concerned about Kagome to worry about manners. While he was gone the miko had another contraction, harder and longer than the previous one. The doctor came while Inuyasha was dressing, setting out his supplies and washing his hands. "All right, let's see what we have," he said, not paying any mind to the anxious mate behind him.

"Is everything normal?" Inuyasha asked, moving to sit beside Kagome and hold her hand.

"It is as it should be," the earth youkai allowed, not getting into specifics. He'd learned during Akiyo's birth and the check-up appointments for the Taisho women that their men tended to ask an unheard of number of questions. If they hadn't been the royal clan, he would have banned them from the room. His only break had been his last meeting with Kagome as her mother had gone with her that time because of Inuyasha's conflicting schedule. And though he had to answer several inquiries about the difference between a human pregnancy and one where the child was partially youkai, at least Mama hadn't wanted step-by-step notes on what to expect. The doctor often wondered just what Inuyasha had been told during the first three pregnancies the miko had had. Perhaps Lady Kaede had made a point _not_ to be detailed in her explanations.

Kellan sat on the vanity stool, watching what was going on and tracking the movements of the humans and demons in the apartments on the lower levels of the building with her abilities. They would have become aware that something was happening once the auras of everyone in the penthouse became inaccessible to their senses. She didn't know those people so she wanted to stay alert in case someone managed to breach her barrier. The Fae queen was the only one able to create one at the moment as Azami had been forbidden by everyone in the family from using her magic and Kagome was a bit too preoccupied to be setting up a barrier. Not to mention the fact that she wouldn't have the concentration to maintain it.

Kirara's arrival eased her mind so that she didn't have to try to split her attention more than two ways. It was easy to watch and sense; watch, sense, and expand those senses to include beyond the building they were in was nigh impossible even for her. There wasn't a lot of nature that she could call on for back-up if she needed an early warning.

"I assume you ladies have done the usual for a home birth? Boiled water, gathered the necessary supplies and what-not?" The doctor was given dirty looks all around by the women not in the middle of another contraction. "I beg your pardons, I forgot who was present. Of course you have."

"Your apologies will not save you again if you persist in pretending that we do not know what we are about, earth demon," Hisana warned with a snarl. "Another insolent remark and you will be wishing that you could sew your head back on your shoulders."

"Yes, Lady Taisho," he groveled and went to check how far Kagome was dilated again. Mama returned with the boiled water, setting it aside out of the way. She didn't want anyone to burn themselves by accidentally bumping into it although it looked like it might not so coincidentally find its way dumped over the doctor's head if Sango's expression was anything to go by.

"How are you feeling, Kagome-chan?"

"I forgot how much it hurts, Mama."

"We usually do, dear."

"Is there anything I can do, koiishi? You know I don't like it when you're in pain." Inuyasha tried rubbing the lower part of her back, hoping that would relieve some of the strain. He'd been too late to the party to find out that all of her pain had moved to the foreground now that she was in active labor.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Kagome repeated in a thoughtful voice. The other women in the room became amused at the considering look she had. "Yes, I suppose there is, Inuyasha."

"Name it," he said, desperate to do anything that would take her mind off of the pain. If he'd been paying attention to the tone of her voice, he wouldn't have agreed so easily.

"You can have the next one!" she shouted and almost doubled over as the contractions came one on top of the other. Kagome squeezed his hand tightly, getting a twisted sense of pleasure out of the flinch he gave when she finally released him.

"Something not biologically impossible?" he suggested tentatively. He was starting to get the nasty suspicion that Kagome was headed down one of the those rants that women had when giving birth that never turned out well for the men. He vaguely recalled the ones she'd had while their other pups were born and had valiantly tried to forget. Inuyasha knew that it had been a good thing that she'd been so exhausted and so enchanted with the babies that she had forgotten her plans to neuter him. Unfortunately for him, there were several more women present now than there had been then so the chances of her getting a reminder were far greater in the aftermath this time around.

"I'll make it biologically possible," the priestess promised, her teeth grinding in irritation. "I'll turn your reproductive organs inside out and…" Thankfully she was cut off by another contraction. Inuyasha paled at the mere mention of what the first part of the sentence brought to mind. He had no doubt that she could, if she put her mind to it, do exactly that.

"Now, now, Kagome," her mother admonished lightly. By the expression on Inuyasha's face, he believed every word she said.

"It's his fault, Mama," Kagome whined, sounding like the fifteen year old she'd once been.

"Of course it is," Sango chimed in, hoping Inuyasha would catch on to what they were doing.

"During this time, it is generally the men who are at fault," Hisana agreed. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kagome. Go ahead and threaten him all you like."

"Men rarely understand the agony," Kirara added from the doorway. Kellan nodded, although she stayed silent. People were approaching the elevator that would bring them up here. Once she was sure that it was Shippou and Miroku, she spoke up.

"For once I agree with Hisana. Go ahead and tell him like it is."

"You guys!" the half demon protested. "Kagome, if you're in so much pain then we won't have another…"

"You inconsiderate jerk! You just don't want to have the next one!"

"I would if it were possible, wench! I just don't want you in pain!"

"That's not possible, you moron! And don't call me wench!" Kagome broke off arguing long enough to scream. "Women say crazy things when a large object is being forced out of a small hole. Why are you even listening to me? Men are such idiots!"

The doctor remained silent during the exchange, having learned a long time ago that it was never a good idea to stick the Y chromosome's two cents worth into the conversations that went on in the birthing room. Women generally did not appreciate being told that a man having a baby was not possible. It was much better to stay quiet and let the husband or mate take the brunt of the abuse, if he was present. Personally, he would much rather be on the moon during his own mate's labors. Nothing good ever came of the husband being present. He either fainted or he was hurt. Sometimes both.

Inuyasha in the meantime went sheet white to match his hair, remembering the conversation five hundred years ago when Kagome had told Miroku what was happening in order for Sango to give birth. "You're right, I'm an idiot," he agreed, wanting her to calm down. If she got riled enough, her miko energy could spike enough to hurt him.

"Finally, we agree on something."

"Time to push, Kagome-sama," the doctor said, the upmost respect in his voice.

"It's about time," she snapped, making it sound as if it was his fault that she'd had to wait.

Everyone got busy at that point, ignoring Inuyasha's attempts to redeem himself. Sango stood at the doctor's shoulder, waiting to carry the infant over to the basin where he or she would be bathed before wrapped and presented to the loving parents. Mama wiped Kagome's brow one more time, trying to smile reassuringly at her son-in-law. Kagome would forget the entire thing she was sure and no one would remind her about what was said. Kirara, Kellan, Azami, and Hisana tensed, waiting for the first breath of the newborn baby. While the demons and Kellan knew the gender, they had been careful not to let the new mother in on the secret. Kagome had vowed pain to anyone who blabbed.

"I wish I could share this pain with you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear when she was able to breath normally for a moment.

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically, too caught up in the painful squeeze of her insides to appreciate his thoughtfulness. "That's reassuring to hear because I happen to know of a way you can do that." Giving a grimace that was a poor imitation of a smile; the miko stretched out her hand and chanted briefly.

"Kagome…" Azami warned, seeing the kotodama rosary on the bureau separate and glow. The small beads flew around the room and came together again around Inuyasha's neck. The miko ignored the startled gasps and continued to push. As soon as the first cry of her child was heard, Kagome said the most dreaded word in the half demon's vocabulary. Only it wasn't said precisely.

It was shouted so loud and with the lingering pain of child birth that the resulting crash put Inuyasha right through the floor into the apartment below the bedroom. Unconscious, the dog demon would take several hours to recover. The couple he'd unintentionally interrupted looked up, staring at the group of women looking back apologetically.

"Lady Kagome just had their baby," Kirara explained to the youkai and his human wife.

"Ah," the older woman said knowingly, nodding. The man just patted Inuyasha's still form in sympathy.


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: So far only __**Taraah36**__, __**blackdame**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__ have reviewed so thank you for those._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 20_

Miroku ran into the room, Shippou on his heels at the resulting crash. A large hole next to the bed alerted them to the fact that something was very wrong. The crying of the baby distracted them briefly, causing them to coo over the tiny white ears and wide gold eyes before they concentrated on the problem. "Imouto, the whole point of taking the rosary off was so that this wouldn't happen."

"I know," she whimpered and started to cry. The baby, hearing her distress, joined in.

Below, Inuyasha's ears twitched, his inner youkai hearing the pain his mate and pup were in. "I'll get him," Shippou said, not wanting his mother so sad. He hated it just as much as his father did when Kagome cried. Jumping down into the other apartment, he lifted the prone hanyou with the other youkai's help. Careful not to jar Inuyasha's wounds, because there had to be some, the kitsune returned to the bedroom above. He carried him to another bedroom so that the doctor could treat him, leaving the rest of the clean-up of the baby to the women.

Miroku dropped a kiss on Sango and Kagome's heads, leaving to go help the doctor while Shippou called in someone to help patch the hole for the moment. Tomorrow was soon enough to start repairing the damage. "I messed up big time, Mama," Kagome whispered.

"Well, you are definitely going to have to take that off of him as soon as he wakes up. And an apology is in order, without a doubt."

"I know that between the three of us that we've threatened to do away with our men and mutilate them in harsh ways but I don't think that we've ever actually done anything like this." Sango kept a smile on her face and helped the sister of her heart into a clean night gown. "And he did offer to share the pain."

"Still," Hisana said, the crunching of her stepson's ribs still echoing in her ears. "I have to admit that that was pushing the envelope. Hopefully he won't remember the pain or be so engrossed in his new pup that he'll forget."

The women paused, watching Kirara wrap the new baby in a clean blanket. Clawless hands waved, looking for something to latch onto. "Is it a girl or a boy, Kirara?" Kagome wanted to know, reaching for the newborn.

"A little boy, kitten. A beautiful little boy." The nekomata laid the new pup in his mother's arms, her ruby eyes filled with love for both.

"A little boy," Kagome repeated. "Inuyasha chose Etsuo if it was a boy."

Mama nodded; a tear in her eye. "I think that's perfect, don't you? A joyous life is exactly what he has. Surrounded by a large family, he will definitely have a lot to be happy about." Bending down, she placed a kiss between the tiny ears still slightly bent by being born.

"Yes," Kagome whispered, still upset about sitting Inuyasha into the next apartment.

"Now then, I think we should prepare something to eat for all the men about to descend onto this household," Azami said, giving her sister-in-law a kind smile. And perhaps send something down to that nice couple whose evening has been disturbed." Leaving the rest of what needed to be done to the others, the youkai empress left the room.

Her nephew was greeting the maintenance staff, telling them what had happened and what needed to be done before the next day. Her mate came in the door in time to join the discussion, his deep baritone lending authority to the kitsune's lighter tenor. Sesshoumaru joined her in the kitchen a few minutes later, worry furrowing his brow. "I see Shippou told you what happened."

"Indeed. I thought the whole point of removing the rosary was so that this would not happen."

"Kagome had it out on the bureau. She must have been looking at it earlier, perhaps feeling nostalgic. Whatever the reason, it was still there when she went into the usual antics of a woman giving birth. And, well, you can go see the results yourself. Your new nephew is named Etsuo by the way."

"Hn," the emperor commented, giving his mate a kiss before going to see if he could rouse his brother. Sesshoumaru wondered just how injured Inuyasha had become because of crashing through steel, wood and insulation, not to mention wiring. It would be a miracle if the hanyou didn't end up in the hospital.

The doctor was closing up his bag of tricks when the demon king entered the room. He bowed but said nothing, leaving Miroku to explain Inuyasha's condition. The monk sat next to his friend's bed, shaking his head. "He'll survive. Busted all of his ribs and broke his nose. His lung was punctured but has since closed. There was a sharp rise in his _youki_ that must have accelerated the healing process a little while ago and he's responding to the baby's cry. Other than that, he's out like a light. Probably won't wake for a few more hours."

"Hn, this has been one of the more memorable births in the clan. It will be interesting to see how you handle a new pup."

"A barrel of laughs, I'm sure. At least Sango won't be able to hit me over the head with Hiraikotsu." Miroku sighed, turning to the door when his wife came in with a tiny bundle. She by-passed Sesshoumaru and went to the bed.

"Etsuo, the lump on the bed there is your father. Your mama has a bad habit of sitting him until he passes out. Don't worry; he should be up and about in no time." Affection laced the slayer's words and she sighed. "And this other lump is your Uncle Miroku. Standing behind us is your Uncle Sesshoumaru, but we don't call him names. He's too much of a stick in the mud to tease."

The men ignored her words, each taking in the first pup born to the clan in twenty years. Miroku hadn't thought to see another part inuyoukai again after his friends' children died. The fact that here was living proof that love and perseverance changed lives; he wondered why he had ever doubted. The inutachi had surmounted unimaginable odds, another baby shouldn't surprise them. Clearing his throat, the houshi finally spoke up. "Welcome, Etsuo. Your name says what we shall all continue to have—a joyous life."

"As a Taisho prince, much will be expected of you." Sesshoumaru rumbled in his chest, telling the pup in the youkai tongue what he could not understand yet in Japanese.

"Do stop," Sango scolded lightly. "The only thing he needs to do right now is live, laugh, and grow into a big, strong boy. Then you can hand him some of the reigns of the empire." With a look to the still unconscious body of her brother, she sighed. "If you want to be helpful, the least you could do is try to get him to wake up. Etsuo will have spent his first waking moments without his father if nii-san continues to sleep." The taijiya left the room, knowing her words would be taken to heart. No one could ever say that the men of the Taisho clan were anything but devoted fathers. That devotion extended to their nieces and nephews so there was no doubt that they would do what they could to wake Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha became aware of his brother's deep rumble and Miroku's lighter voice gradually. The topic of their conversation drilled into his skull until its pounding wouldn't let him doze anymore. "Oi, would you two kindly shut up?"

"Ah, I knew that if we continued to talk, our good friend and brother would wake." Miroku's tone was filled with laughter. "Are you ready to see your son?"

At the question, Inuyasha shot up, letting out an involuntary yelp. "Crap, what happened? It feels like I was hit by a truck."

"Fell through the floor to the apartment below, actually," Miroku supplied.

"You're freaking kidding me. Kagome sat me through the _floor_? There's a new one for the record books." His miko had sat him through a variety of things over the years including the memorable bridge, a roof, and several trees but never a floor. "So what's the damage this time?"

"Like every other time she's sat you through something, your nose is broken," Miroku began, helping him stand. Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's other arm and helped his brother walk out of the room.

"Indeed, your wounds include broken ribs and a previously punctured lung this time."

"Wow, she really did make a mess," Inuyasha said, looking at the covered hole. Kagome had been moved to a yet another guest room. They made their way down the hall, keeping quiet so as not to disturb anyone who might be sleeping. Kirara stood outside the new maternity room, her arms crossed.

"You're finally awake," the fire cat said. "Kagome's asleep but her mother is currently talking to your new son. He has yet to fall into a deep sleep."

"Thanks, Kirara."

Mama looked up from her grandson and smiled at the three men. Inuyasha walked slowly towards her, his brothers on either side. "Let me introduce you to Etsuo. Etsuo, this is your papa. Inuyasha, this is your son." She watched wonder and love fill gold eyes and couldn't hold back her own tears. Miroku put an arm around her and drew her out of the room with Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha stayed and held his newborn pup.

He sat quietly at Kagome's side, studying the fangless gums as the baby yawned and the full head of short silver-white hair. Eventually eyes that were replicas of his own shut and the pup fell asleep. Inuyasha was unsure of how long he sat like that but some time later his priestess woke. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm here. You really did a number on me this time, koiishi."

"I'm sorry, because I did that, you didn't get to hear his first cry."

"I think, I did, subconsciously. Don't worry about it. The only thing that matters is that you and he are safe." Brushing a light kiss on the top of his son's head, he placed him gently in the nearby bassinet. Returning his attention to his mate, he repeated the gesture. "Thank you, for giving me another child, Kagome Taisho."

"You're welcome, Inuyasha Taisho."


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thank you to the following for your reviews: __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**blackdame**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Puppylove7**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__ and __**impulse960**__. I decided to change this up a bit so only one chapter for the moment._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 21_

Etsuo was introduced to the remaining members of his family the next day. Souta had come directly to his sister's the next morning, foregoing his kendo lessons in favor of seeing his nephew. Neither Shiro nor Inuyasha made a big deal over it, just informing the younger Higurashi that he would have to lengthen his next lesson to make up for the missed time. Grandpa Higurashi sat in the rocker near his granddaughter's bed and held the little youkai in wonder. He had never seen a real youkai until Inuyasha had come into their lives and this was the first time the old priest had ever seen, much less held a baby with demon blood. His great-grandson looked back at him with big, gold eyes. None of the usual blurriness of a new born was present and Higurashi-jijii figured that it was the inuyoukai in him that made him so prepared for the outside world.

"He most certainly takes after his father in looks," he said, unable to look away. It had been over a decade since he held a newborn.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. "I'm still trying to figure out where he got his temperament from. Neither Inuyasha nor I are the calm type."

"I was quite shocked when your mother came home last night to tell us that you had sat your husband through the floor into the apartment below. Your temper is a fierce thing, my dear."

"Keh, it's one of the many things that hasn't changed in five hundred years. Want me to hold him, Higurashi-ojii? He's small but he can put your arm to sleep after a while." Inuyasha moved forward, offering to help.

Grandpa thought about refusing but upon closer evaluation found that his arm had indeed gone numb. Once Etsuo was handed over, he messaged the tingles out and stood. His back protested the sudden movement and it took several moments before he could walk. "I'm getting old," the priest complained and got an eye roll from his grandson-in-law.

"I could say something but it would be too easy. Why don't you go sit in one of the cushioned chairs while Souta takes a turn? He's been dying to hold the pup again." Inuyasha waited until the old man was gone before saying anything to Kagome. "He should really take it easy on his back. I'm going to send a couple of my students over to the shrine to help him, Kagome. You know how he likes to 'clean' those sheds. I'm afraid that he's going to put his back out permanently one of these days."

Kagome smiled, reaching for her son. "I know just the thing to keep him quiet. We'll visit the shrine and put Etsuo in his arms so he has something to fuss over rather than those sheds." They smiled at each other, a planned formed by teamwork. All of their best ideas had come to fruition by them working together. Souta walked in, pointedly ignoring the romance floating in the air.

"Hand my nephew over." The teenager greedily took the baby who for his part seemed not to care who held him as long as he got attention.

"This pup is going to be the most spoiled Taisho in existence. Not even Yuki got this much attention her first full day on earth."

"Did someone say my name?" the Taisho princess asked, walking into the room. "And the only reason I didn't get this much attention is because Anna-san wouldn't let me out of her arms for very long unless Mother or Father wanted to hold me."

"This is true," her aunt said. Anna had been as fiercely protective of the twins as she was of her own. The then maid was now a personal assistant to Azami when she wasn't raising her own brood of pups. No doubt the older demoness would stop by soon once she got a free moment.

"Isn't he handsome, Yuki?" Souta asked the half demon.

"He's _adorable_," she corrected. "Pups are either adorable or cute. He'll have to wait a few years to be considered handsome. Not that there's any doubt that he will be. I haven't met a Taisho yet who didn't win points in that department. Black dog demons have a premium on looks too."

"Aren't most demons either good-looking or ugly?" Souta asked. "I've never met one who's in between."

"And just how many demons have you met outside of the clan?" his sister asked.

"There was that Noh Mask. And I saw the centipede demon when it first dragged you through the well, remember. They were some ugly creatures."

"He's got a point," Inuyasha said. "Out of all the youkai we've actually met over the years, very few have been plain in looks."

Etsuo, apparently upset that the attention had been taken off of him, made his presence known by whimpering. Everyone immediately fussed over the pup and he settled back down, content. "Ah, there's a trait that marks him as his father's son." Kagome grinned at Inuyasha's affronted look.

"What?"

"You always make a fuss until you get what you want. Do you not remember all of the times you bugged me for attention or something that you wanted and settled back down after you got it?" The miko watched as her husband and mate had the grace to blush.

"Inuyasha is not the only one who does that," Azami said from the doorway, Mama behind her. "And since he can't speak anything but youkai at the moment, fussing is Etsuo's only form of communication."

"It was more along the lines of just wanting every pair of eyes on him," Inuyasha said.

"Of course and why shouldn't he? He's the cutest baby I've ever seen." Mama took him from Souta who pouted. "Sorry, dears," she apologized to her own children. "These ears just beat tiny caps hands done." She cooed over them, watching as the small triangles of fur followed the noise.

Kagome sighed, her thoughts wandering back to the Feudal Era and the three little babies she'd had then. "They were all that cute, Mama. All three of them were just so precious. When they were newborns, they looked so innocent; you wouldn't have thought that they'd do any mischief."

"Keh, looks can be deceiving," her mate warned.

"Oh, I'm sure this little one will give us fits. We probably won't suspect a thing because of his calm and quiet manner." Mama handed him back to his mother, reluctant to let her grandson go but figuring that it would soon be time for Etsuo to have something to eat. She was about to insist that Souta leave so that Kagome could nurse without embarrassment on either sibling's part when voices from the front of the penthouse reached them. Azami stiffened, searching the small, wrapped body for the charm Shippou had promised to make his brother so that he could go out in public without anyone discovering his secret. The kitsune hadn't returned as soon as he'd planned because she could find no trace of the illusion magic on Etsuo.

"Is that…?" Kagome started to ask.

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha answered, not needing the rest of her question spoken out loud to know what she meant.

"Oh, dear, we left you grandfather out in the living room alone," Mama fretted.

"Your friends are here," Souta said, with worry. "You're going to have to make something up."

"Like what?" his sister hissed as the voices got closer.

"Yeah, _Uncle_, how are we to explain tiny dog ears on Etsuo's head?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were coming down the hall and would be there any moment. "I suppose you could tell them the truth…"

"What truth is that? That I met Inuyasha when I fell down the Bone Eater's Well and crawled out only to discover that I was five hundred years in the past? And oh, by the way, he's actually half dog demon?"

"That certainly explains a lot," Ayumi said from the doorway. The other two college students nodded.

The rest of the people in the room merely groaned.


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thank you to the following for their reviews: __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Eluwei**__, __**White**__**Rose Fox**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Freedom figther**__, __**blackdame**__, and __**Puppylove7**__. And thank you to those that have added this or its author to your lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 22_

Ayumi stared at her friend, Eri and Yuka at her side. All around them the others (obviously all in the know) gazed back. Neither side knew what to say. "It does?" Kagome questioned, finally finding her voice. Had Ayumi always thought something was up?

"Of course," her friend said. "I got to thinking one day after we graduated that it was odd that you would disappear for days at a time, presumably sick. When you returned though there would be no lingering sickness or injury. And your grandfather would come up with the oddest diseases. Some of them couldn't have been possible."

"Now that you mention it, that was strange," Eri added.

"Yeah, you couldn't possibly have trained to be a miko, been sick or injured all that time, _and_ gone to school. There just wasn't enough time in the year. Why didn't we figure that out then?" Yuka demanded of the others.

Because you're dense? Inuyasha asked silently. Kagome must have known his thoughts because she swatted him with her free hand. "We were careful to keep it a secret," he said out loud instead.

"Understandable, I guess," Eri allowed. "You could have told us, we would have covered for you."

"How was I to explain travelling through a well? I don't even fully understand it now." Kagome adjusted her hold on Etsuo, glad that the baby seemed too tired to make a fuss about all the goings-on in the room.

"We had to be very careful about hiding Inuyasha-kun's identity. There was no telling what could have happened to him if people found out." Mama smiled at the girls reassuringly.

"The public must never be told," Azami said, stepping forward. Her daughter moved out of the way, knowing that now was not the time to make trouble.

"Of course not," Yuka agreed, sensing that the woman now in front of Kagome's bed held power. "I take it you're all demons?"

"No," the empress answered. "I am mostly human, with a touch of faerie. If you are going to remain knowledgeable about our world, you are going to have to stand up to an interrogation by my husband. It will be he who decides whether your memories of this conversation stay or they are wiped clean."

"Nee-san…"

"That is an order, otouto. While they have done nothing to prove that they cannot be trusted, our society is too fragile to upset."

"Ah, sure," Ayumi agreed.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Eri added.

"Who is your husband?" Yuka suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, Taiyoukai of Japan, and ruler of all demons."

"Ruler?" Eri croaked. "You mean like an emperor?"

"That is his official title," Inuyasha said. "Nee-san, Sesshoumaru isn't going to let them off lightly."

"Probably not."

"But if your brother's an emperor, that means you're like a prince or something," Ayumi said. "Wow, Kagome, you did _real_ well for yourself. I mean not only is he handsome and rich, but he's a royal too. Who would have thought? And here you first thought he was a gang member, Eri."

"A gang member?" Mama questioned. "Why ever would you have thought that? Inuyasha-kun has always been a very sweet boy."

"That's not what Kagome first told us about him. She said he was jealous, possessive, and a two-timer."

"I was angry at him when I said that. He always had a sweet side; it just took me a while to see it." Etsuo woke then, wanting attention and a meal.

"Come along girls; let's leave Kagome alone to feed him. You too, Souta." Everyone filed out, joining Grandpa Higurashi in the living room. Mama went into the kitchen to make tea, knowing that the trio would be with them until Sesshoumaru cleared them to leave. The emperor would not take any chances that Kagome's old friends would expose their world. While the matriarch didn't think they had anything to worry about, the girls had always been trustworthy, she knew that Sesshoumaru would see for himself whether they could remember their discovery or not.

Azami joined her, just putting her cell back in her pocket. "Sesshou is coming after his meeting. He's not happy that they found out but he did some investigating when Kagome first got together with them again. So far he's of the same opinion as the rest of us but he'll hold judgment until he actually talks to them. Unfortunately, they won't be going anywhere until he does."

"I supposed so," Mama said. "I'll just make more than I intended for lunch. Are the workmen going to continue after?" A team of repairmen had come that morning to finish patching the hole in the floor. The building maintenance crew had fixed the wiring so at least no one had lost any power for very long.

"Yes, they'll work until they're finished. Then Inuyasha can call someone in to redo the finish later." Azami sipped the tea Mama poured for her.

"That's good. Kagome will rest better in her own bed." Filling a tray, Mama paused. "Azami, did you remember to tell Kirara-san about this latest development?"

The royal choked on her tea, sighing. "I will have to, won't I?" Putting down the cup, she dug out the phone again. Scrolling her contact list, she called Kirara. The fire cat listened quietly to the news, calmly saying that she would be by in a little while.

"She sounded awful calm," Mama remarked following the younger woman out of the room.

"Yes, too calm. She has either been expecting this or she got a hold of some cat nip tea and has overdosed." The nekomata had a typical feline reaction to the herb.

"Has that happened before?"

"Only every time she thinks we're going to cause trouble."

* * *

Shippou patted his jacket pocket, double checking to make sure he hadn't lost his brother's new charm. The scent of his mother's friends reached him and he sighed in annoyance. Morphing into his "child" form, the kitsune opened the door. "I'm home, Okaa-san!" he shouted only to be met with the ironic gazes of several women.

"You might as well change back, Shippou-kun. The girls already know the truth." Mama smiled at her eldest grandson.

"The truth?" he asked, his voice raising an octave. Did his dad and uncle know?

"Yeah, Sis opened her big mouth when her friends were coming down the hall to see the baby. They know the whole story now. At the moment they're 'talking' to Sesshoumaru-niisan."

"Ah, so Father knows," Shippou said, changing back. "Is Mother with Etsuo?"

"Yeah, they're both taking a nap. Nii-chan is with them now. Hey, after you give that charm to my nephew; do you want to go one on one with me?" Souta asked, holding up the game controller in his hand.

The kitsune grinned and nodded. "Sure, if you think you can beat a kitsune."

"I'll never know until I try," the teen shot back. A groan from the hall brought their attention to the nekomata standing there with her head in her hands. "Are you all right, Kirara-san?"

"Yes, thank you, it's just a hangover."

"You had cat nip again, didn't you?" Shippou asked.

"As mellow as I feel when having a drink of cat nip tea, I do not believe the headaches are worth it. Be a good fox cub and go give your brother his charm. I don't think I can handle any more people finding out our secret right now."

The kitsune did as he was ordered, leaving Kirara alone with Souta. "I didn't think demons could be affected by things like that," the teen said.

"You'd be surprised by the number of things in the natural world we are susceptible to, young Higurashi."

"I suppose so. It's going to be real fun learning about demons."

"For you, I think I'm going to need to keep the aspirin handy in the future. If you're anything like your sister, you're going to be a real handful someday."

Souta grinned with mischief. "Guess you're just going to have to wait to find out."

"Oh, joy."


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter: __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**butterfly here i come**__, __**blackdame**__, __**White Rose Fox**__, __**Puppylove7**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**Taraah36**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I apologize for this taking so long but since I had to rewrite the ending, it's taken a bit to get the flow of the chapter going._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 23_

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome's trio of friends in full Feudal Era splendor. He had not hid his true features from them, wanting to impress upon them the seriousness of the situation they now found themselves in. If they were to join the privileged few not associated directly with the clan who knew about the youkai world, then they would have to be able to tolerate what demons really looked like instead of the disguises they showed the world.

Currently he was studying their reactions to all he had told them and waited for the questions he knew would invariably come forth. Humans were nothing if not predictable. Even after nearly a millennia of dealing with them, the youkai emperor had found few that had actually surprised him.

"So what you're saying is that if we betray your secrets then you have the right to kill us." Ayumi settled back into her seat, nodding. "Sounds fair, I suppose. Kagome's our friend, we grew up together. It would serve us right if we ever did something so horrible."

"Exactly. You really have nothing to worry about Taisho-sama. We promise to keep your secret." Eri joined her friend in agreeing. Yuka remained silent but she too had nothing negative to say against the demon king.

"Indeed. You may go. Your answers have satisfied this Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you," Yuka finally spoke up. "We're going to see the baby now. We never did get introduced to him." The group trooped out, leaving the dog demon alone with his thoughts. Replacing his concealment charm, a ring that matched his brother's, Sesshoumaru went back to his mate.

The three school friends knocked on the bedroom door but weren't too surprised when Inuyasha opened it before Yuka's fist was returned to her side. The half demon gave them a once over, and apparently satisfied that his brother hadn't made shish kabobs out of them, let them enter the room. Kagome was just cuddling Etsuo after feeding the little baby and smiled at her friends.

"You're alive, I see. That's always a good sign when dealing with my brother-in-law."

"He's very imposing, Kagome-chan."

"Yes," the miko agreed, making no attempt to explain away the elder Taisho's behavior. Sesshoumaru had been like that for as long as she'd known him. There wasn't any chance of him changing now.

"And his nails glow green." Eri shivered, not wanting to think about what he could do with those.

"Claws," Inuyasha corrected, showing them his own. He was surprised that they had never questioned his unusually long nails. "Demons have claws. The green florescence you saw was his poison claw. It can drip like acid or make a gas cloud that would kill you almost instantly."

"I guess that explains things," Yuka said.

"No it doesn't," Eri argued. "What sort of power is that?"

"A deadly one; and most useful back in the days when fighting was as common as breathing. Demons usually have powers that are derived from the type of animal they are most closely associated with. The Taishos are dog demons; therefore our special abilities come in the form of fang and claw attacks. My brother has the poison claw and a _ki_ whip that he can form from his _youki_ that gets projected through his claws. When he transforms, his acid poison attack turns into a deadly drool. If he's angry enough, it'll foam at the edges of his jaws and drip onto the ground to create a deadly gas. It's not very dignified so he rarely uses it." The half dog demon noticed too late the sickly looks he was getting from the younger girls.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice. They look ill now."

"I can't blame them; nearly went pea green myself the first time I saw it."

"Inuyasha!" The half demon chuckled, bending to kiss his mate. "I'll stop. And I'll leave you girls to fuss over Etsuo without me. Just keep your voices way down. His hearing his sensitive."

"Sure, Taisho-kun."

"Keh, might as well call me Inuyasha." He waved a nonchalant hand and went to talk to his brother.

The trio approached the bed quietly, taking the demon prince's words to heart. Kagome slipped off the charm, allowing them to see all of his youkai features. Small furry triangles swiveled to catch every sound that was made by the pup's mother and her friends. Sleepy gold eyes blinked open and looked directly at the strangers. A tiny nose wiggled back and forth, catching the new scents and trying to decide whether or not he liked what he smelled.

"He's so small," Ayumi said in a hushed whisper. "Those ears of his, does his dad have them too?"

"Yes, you've seen them, actually. Do you remember the cultural festival that you all had me participate in? Inuyasha wasn't wearing a costume that day."

"Oh, I thought they were absolutely adorable ears that he had on. This one is going to be a handsome boy." Yuka smiled at the baby, holding out a finger.

"Careful, he's strong," Kagome warned and had the privilege of seeing her friend's appendage squeezed tightly. "And I agree, he's going to be handsome. Just like his father and brothers. Although, I can't take the credit for how Shippou turned out at least in the way of looks."

"I still can't believe that the boy you rescued is an adult." Eri reached out to gently touch Etsuo's ears and was amused when he flicked them out of her reach. "I see that they're sensitive."

"Yes, very. And sometimes, I can't believe Shippou's all grown up either."

War whoops traveled down the hall from the living room and Eri poked her head out. Three young men that she didn't recognized were playing a video game with Souta. Coming back in, she shut the door, a question in her eyes. "Who are the three handsome strangers playing games with your brother, Kagome-chan?"

"Three? Do they have red, white, and black hair?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled, shifting in the bed. "The auburn haired young man is Shippou. The white haired young man is my nephew Shiro. And if I'm not mistaken, the black haired man is his friend Kai. Kai is taken, Eri, so get that look out of your eye. The other two are bachelors despite their ages although I think that Shippou's got his eye on someone."

"Shiro-kun is the crown prince?" Ayumi questioned, wanting to get her facts straight.

"Yes. Yuki is his twin, you met her earlier."

"I can see why you first told us that they were Inuyasha's cousins. They look like they should be just out of college."

"Yes, it's a little hard trying to explain how they're related to people who don't know the truth. I'm glad you found out. I hated lying to you but I had to protect Inuyasha and the secret of the Shikon no Tama and the Bone Eater's Well. One wrong move could have done irreparable damage to the past and future. Destroying Naraku came first, before anything else."

"We understand, Kagome. You love Inuyasha too much to risk his safety, so you kept everything a secret even after the Quest was done. It's okay." Ayumi squeezed her friend's hand. "Besides, I'd keep his identity a secret too if I had such a handsome man."

Grateful, Kagome smiled and was going to say something when another shout from the living room stopped her. Clearly recognizing the voice of her nephew, she frowned when Etsuo whimpered, not liking the crowing. "Eri, can open the door for me? I'll demonstrate exactly how good the Taisho men's hearing is."

"Sure," the college girl said, confused. She did as asked, the ruckus even louder now that the door was open.

"Shiroken Taisho, come here please." Although there was no need to raise her voice any, Kagome wanted to express her displeasure to every member of the quartet and her brother's hearing was no doubt impaired from years of loud video game playing.

The prince appeared in his aunt's doorway, a question in his eyes, but his ears back in contrition. "Yes, Aunt Kagome?"

"You're disturbing your cousin. Please settle down."

"Ah, sure. Sorry, Etsuo." Shiro went to leave but he caught sight of her friends. A charming smile blossomed on his face and the prince bowed lavishly. "Hello ladies. I didn't realize Aunt Kagome had such beautiful friends."

Seeing her friends melt under the charm combined with gold eyes and white hair, Kagome closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in a bid for patience. "Shiroken…" she warned. The tone of her voice must have conveyed exactly what she wanted him to know because the half demon quickly excused himself.

"He's so handsome, Kagome-chan," Yuka breathed, fanning herself.

"I know, and he's well aware of his looks so watch it. I'm afraid that he's taken Miroku-niisan's past reputation and blown it out of the water."

"What do you mean?"

"Nii-san was a lecher and what we call a playboy in today's society although it was tempered by the strictures of the Feudal Era. Shiro grew up under the influence of his uncle's stories and past reputation. Unfortunately, he's taken that path. I warn you now; he's not planning on settling down anytime soon."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure he could still show a girl a good time." Eri grinned at the blossoming color on her friend's face.

Perhaps it was Miroku's influence on her but Kagome's cheeks flushed red. "Eri!" The trio laughed and pulled up chairs.

"Come on, tell us, are there any other handsome men that you could set us up with?"

"If you're really serious, we could ask Kirara, I'm sure she's already thought of someone."

"I can't believe she used to walk on four legs."

"There are many amazing things about our nekomata guardian. Without her, I don't think we would have been able to make it to the twenty-first century to be reunited with you."

"Then we'll have to give our deepest gratitude to her."

"She'll like that. She'll also never let you wander out of her protection if you get involved with us any further."

"I can think of worse things," Eri said, nodding.

"You say that now." Kagome laughed at her friends' faces and sat back against the pillows. They liked the thought of being under a fire cat's protection, did they? Maybe she should just let them find out for themselves the trouble they'd get in with that arrangement. Even if they gave the nekomata difficulty, she had no qualms about putting their safety and even their love lives in Kirara's care.

It might even prove amusing.


	25. Chapter 24

_A/N: Thank you to the following for the reviews since I last updated: __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**XxXShesshomarusmikoXxX**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**blackdame**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, and __**Puppylove7**__. And thank you to all of those who put this or its author on their lists. Yes, I realize it's taken quite a while for a new chapter to appear. I apologize and hope I can have the rest of the story up sooner than it's taken me with this. I've just begun to realize how little my muse helps me when the story changes seemingly of its own accord._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 24_

Etsuo's first outing was to his father's dojo three weeks after he was born. His uncle and cousin were the star attractions that day as Souta's class was having its first exhibition match. Kagome sat to one side in Inuyasha's office chair, her friends surrounding her. Kirara had taken them up on their quest to find the perfect boyfriend and the trio hadn't had a weekend alone since. The miko was having a fun time watching everything and figured that by the time the girls graduated, they would have found the perfect match.

Many of Souta's classmates' parents had also turned out for the match and were cooing over the baby. Mama had taken up residence near her daughter and grandson while sharing pictures like the proud grandmother she was. "Mama, they're coming," Kagome said, able to sense her nephew's _youki_ getting closer. Pictures were put away and a camera came out in their place. If there was one thing that her mother liked more than sharing photographs, it was taking them.

Souta came out first, his four classmates that were in the match behind him. Each wore the traditional uniforms of a kendo match although they were in the colors of the dojo. He carried his helmet proudly, his kendo sword at his side. The younger Higurashi sat down, placing the helmet in front of him and waited for the match to begin. Shiro walked behind his class, giving last minute encouragement and instructions. The rest of the class stood at their backs, ready to lend support. Souta and his five classmates had been the top five in their last test so that was why they were getting to compete.

"You're brother's come a long way," Ayumi commented.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. Etsuo shifted in her arms, wanting to see what was going on. Like his father, he never liked to have his back to the action. "I'm amazed that he didn't forget everything that Inuyasha taught him. My husband says that if he does well today, he might move him up."

"Really?" Mama asked. "Souta didn't tell me that." The matriarch moved closer so that she could join the discussion easier. Etsuo saw his grandmother and waved his arms, clearly wanting to be held by his favorite grandparent. Inuyasha thought it amusing that while he seemed to like Hisana just fine, Mama was his ideal. The demon lady wasn't as amused as the rest of her family and the half demon rather thought his infant son was going to be spoiled in her attempt to become the top grandmother again.

"Souta doesn't know," Kagome returned; a grin on her face. "It's going to be a surprise if he succeeds."

The referee called the match to begin and the group watched while Souta and his friends beat the opposing team with a relentlessness that matched the way Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku had always fought. Watching the complete and utter concentration on her brother's face reminded the priestess of the days of the Quest when only those qualities were what got them through.

Mama traded the camera for the infant, kissing the top of his head between his tiny ears. She knew that they were hidden for his protection and she had vowed to do all she could to protect him. Standing next to her daughter, she watched her son win against his opponent and kept her voice low when she cheered. Etsuo made a small yip in his throat telling her he wanted to know what was going on.

"Your uncle has won, dearest. He's becoming quite the swordsman. I know you will be too." Tiny claws dug into her shirt and she bit back a smile. Etsuo might have been an infant but his claws were already nearly as sharp as his father's. Mama had been warned that while his claws wouldn't present a lethal problem for some years, he would put holes in whatever she was wearing. "Easy there, I've got you. You're going to make Grandma have to buy play clothes to wear, aren't you?" The light, teasing quality of her voice soothed the baby and he gave her a wide, toothless grin. If she looked when he wasn't wearing his charm, she would have seen the beginnings of fangs. Etsuo might age more like a human at the moment but he was definitely developing like a demon.

"I've got pictures, Mama," Kagome said once the match was done. None of Shiro's students had wasted time in winning. The Taisho style was simple, direct, and when it came down to it, merciless. The miko smiled and tried to exchange the camera for her son.

"Pictures, in exchange for this sweet baby? I think I have the better deal," Mama laughed softly, watching her son come towards them. "You did very well, Souta," she praised.

"Thanks, it was pretty easy," the teen admitted. He held out his hand to his nephew, only to have the baby scrunch his nose at him in disgust. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The uniform stinks. I want to hold him when I get back so don't go anywhere." Souta trotted off, intent on showering so he could hold Etsuo.

Inuyasha joined his mate and mother-in-law, not put out in the least that his son paid him no mind. The pup was obviously a mama's boy and would be until his interests changed from wanting food and attention to the desire for weapons and girls. Mitsuaki had clung to Kagome for the first few years of his life until he was old enough to play with Sango and Miroku's first twins and eldest son. This time he was the oldest and would have to wait until their new set of twins were old enough to play before taking away his attention. Having an older brother who was an adult probably wasn't going to do him much good in the near future. Unless it was to play practical jokes on someone. Then the pup would have plenty of experience backing him in the form of a kitsune and a faerie queen.

"How are you feeling, koiishi?" he asked, glad that he had brought out his office chair.

"I'm fine, thank you. Mama wants us all at the shrine for dinner. Can you give Souta his surprise then?"

"Sure. It's a more appropriate place anyway. Why don't you go with her now and we'll meet you there? I'll bring Shiro and Souta with me." Inuyasha had a vague sympathy for Higurashi-jijii about all the youkai descending on his household but shrugged it off. The old man would get used to it and he clearly loved his great-grandson. Maybe they'd just prop him up in a chair with Etsuo in his arms and leave him be. It would prevent the old priest from trying to paste sutras on him, his brother, his son, or his niece and nephew. Kirara and Arashi were likely to stop by and he didn't think that the male nekomata would take it too kindly if he was plastered with an ofuda. Even if said ofuda didn't have an ounce of power in it.

"All right." Kagome rose, stiff from sitting so long. It had been three weeks since she'd given birth but Inuyasha acted like it had been only three days ago and in Feudal Era conditions. He didn't like her moving too much. She'd give him another week to settle down before getting angry. Etsuo was their little miracle and she had to admit she was still surprised that she was even able to have children after all these centuries. Being mated to a demon really did wonders for a woman's reproductive system.

"We'll go with her," Ayumi told Inuyasha. She still remembered his need to protect her from the gang all those years ago. He was the type of man she hoped to win for herself one day.

"Sure, I don't have any more classes today," Yuka agreed, Eri standing and stretching next to her. "Eri?"

"Nah, I was done for the day this morning. Let's go, Kagome. You're advanced age has obviously made you incapable of walking farther than the bathroom on your own." The short haired girl had taken to teasing the half demon about the treatment of his wife.

"Keh, are you women going to be as much of a pain as you were in school?" Inuyasha scowled at the trio, earning grins back.

"Probably. We haven't changed as much as you two have." They made no excuses and together, the four school friends wandered out of the dojo, Mama and Etsuo trailing behind.

Souta and Shiro joined him twenty minutes later, duffle bags in hand and ready to leave. "Let's go."

"Where's my nephew?"

"At the shrine by now. You mother is intent on feeding a gathering. We should get there if we don't want to be eating table scraps."

"We probably don't have anything to worry about," the teen said, following his brother-in-law. "Mama said she'd just take what I eat in a day and multiply it by the number of males that were coming."

Shiro laughed, his eyes glowing with mirth. "She certainly knows how much a demon can pack away."

"Well, she fed Inu-no-niichan often enough in the past to get an idea. The last time she caught me raiding the fridge in between meals she told me _I_ was starting to eat like one too." The shrine steps came upon them and they stopped to listen to the festive sounds coming from the courtyard. "Sounds like a lot of people."

"That's what you get with a clan like ours."

"You know, it's funny, before we met you, I was content with just us. I never missed having a larger family hanging around."

"You have cousins," Inuyasha reminded him. They were halfway up the stairs when Souta answered him.

"Yeah, but we don't get together as often as you do."

"It's because we became a family during a time of war, famine and strife. We realized the value of having family close and keeping them that way. Even aniki learned the value of keeping those you could trust with your life and the lives of your pack near you."

"I see. I guess it wasn't easy keeping in touch of each other without phones and computers, huh?"

Kirara came upon them and smiled. Her tails swished in the light breeze and she shook her head. "It was quite difficult. These kittens got into so much trouble. Even now they're a trial and they bring more troublesome friends and family with them."

"Sorry," the teen apologized in advanced. "Kirara-san, you missed an ofuda," he went on, peeling a sutra off of the nekomata's hair. "Gramps did it again, huh?"

"He and Arashi got into an argument about the best way to organize antiques. It didn't end well," she said, her ruby eyes rolling in exasperation. Her mate ended up with several useless ofuda hanging from his person and a pouting priest that had retreated to the house to sulk. How _she_ had gotten "exorcised," she still hadn't figured out.

"Why does he do that if he doesn't have any power?" Shiro glanced at the priest, now out in the courtyard, and then at his uncle.

"I don't know, I thought that he'd have given up by now." Souta sighed and turned to go into the house. He had to wait for several people to come out as apparently the "celebration" was taking place in the courtyard. It only made sense, the teen thought. There were too many people to all fit in the house.

The trio that had just arrived found Kagome in the kitchen with her friends and mother, all of whom were studying and making a fuss over the baby. Etsuo cooed in enjoyment, his ears swiveling to listen to the footsteps of his father, uncle and cousin. The pup lifted his hands and waved, wanting one of them to get him away from the mass of femininity that had kept him imprisoned in his mother's arms.

"So, you do want your father," Inuyasha chuckled, listening to the soft yip of plea that came out of his son's throat. "And here I thought you had everything you wanted." He took the baby from his mate and wandered back outside where his brother was watching his eldest son carefully as he lit the grill.

With a match. Shippou had learned not to use his fox fire with a charcoal grill that had been doused with lighter fluid. "Can I hold him, nii-chan?" Souta asked from beside him.

"In a minute, there's something I have to do first. Can you get the girls out of the kitchen?" The half demon asked the question of his nephew who nodded. Going back inside, Shiro made the announcement that it was time for Souta's surprise and had to plaster himself against the wall to keep from getting run over.

"Sometimes I really don't understand how they can stand it," he muttered to himself before going back outside. Arashi must have heard the comment because the nekomata gave him a grin full of secrets.

"You'll understand one day, prince, that a woman may come with problems, but having your true mate by your side makes it all worth it."

"And I suppose that it makes up for every other female in your clan that causes trouble too," said prince responded before answering his uncle's summons. He heard the fire cat's laughter behind him and the agreement:

"It certainly does."

Shiro and Inuyasha stood together, Kagome by her husband's side and the rest of the clan and friends standing facing them while Souta looked on in puzzlement from his position right in front of his brother-in-law. "You did exceptionally well today, Souta," the half demon praised and held out his hand for the sword Shiro was drawing from a nearby duffle. "As of today you will no longer be a kendo student under the tutelage of Shiro. From now on you will be solely a student of mine until the day you master the katana." With two hands Inuyasha presented the thin sword to the teenager and watched with satisfaction and pride as the Higurashi male took it from him in awe.

"You mean it, nii-chan?" Souta drew the blade out of its wooden sheath, a smile blossoming on his face. "It's heavier than it looks."

"Practice swords are," his sister said and ruffled his hair. Congratulations, squirt."

"You knew about this?"

"Yes," Kagome said simply and braced herself for the hug she saw coming. Souta clasped Inuyasha and Shiro in a hug as well before turning to show his mother. Kagome hung back with her mate, clutching his arm as she watched the gathering.

"Things have finally started to move forward." Inuyasha slipped an arm around her, their son nearby once more with his grandmother.

"This reunion has been everything I could have possibly wished for," his miko said, leaning into his warmth. "I wouldn't change anything that's happened for the world."

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Well, okay, I wish I hadn't sat you through the floor but that's just one minor flaw in the events of our family reunion."

"Yes, and flaws are what make things interesting. We certainly wouldn't want to be perfect."

Gazing at the family and friends that she had made so long ago, Kagome Taisho grinned briefly before laughing with joy. "No, we certainly wouldn't want that."


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thank you to the following for your reviews: __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**blackdame**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, and __**Puppylove7**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists since I last updated. Somewhere along the way my esteemed readers and reviewers forgot to mention the rather large plot hole I was digging for myself. (Don't you know I count on you to catch me in the act?) My muse kindly reminded me before once again skipping out on the writing process. For all of you who were waiting to see the wedding Mama Higurashi put on for her daughter, here it is._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Ch. 25_

Just when Kagome thought that she could settle down to a relatively peaceful and normal life with her husband and newborn son, Mama remembered something that everyone from the Feudal Era had forgotten, or almost everyone. If she was being picky with the details, it was more like Mama had been reminded, by Hisana no less, of the strange arrangement that had been made before the miko had ever graduated high school.

Sitting across from her mother at the shrine, Kagome sipped her tea and eyed the floral catalog her mother had out in front of her. "Don't you think it's a little redundant, Mama? Everyone already thinks I had one because I've given birth."

"Not in the least. None of your human blood relations were invited and I _did_ say that I would put one on for you. As discussed, we'll have the ceremony here and then go to Sesshoumaru-kun and Azami-chan's country estate for the reception. Can they truly accommodate everyone?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"You're my only daughter, Kagome; I want to be able to do this for you." Mama smiled and patted her daughter's hand before doing the same to Etsuo. The baby giggled and went back to watching his surroundings.

"Thank you, Mama. I guess the best way to do this would be to call on Kirara. And Kellan-sama if you don't want Hisana-okaasan to interfere too much."

"Kirara-san probably has a lot of connections when it comes to weddings, doesn't she?"

"Yes, although I'm sure that if you spread the word that it's for a Taisho, you can pretty much get anything at any time without too much hassle."

"That won't be necessary, dear, but thank you. Now then, tell me which flowers you would like…"

* * *

In the end the wedding was small, elegant, and just what Kagome and Inuyasha would have arranged for themselves had they been the ones to plan the ceremony. There was no elaborate finery, no pomp and circumstance to take away from the true meaning of joining two lives together. Before they had had to put up with strangers at their reception as a clan wedding had to be witnessed by every demon lord and lady that could attend.

Higurashi-jijii stood in front of his granddaughter and grandson-in-law and performed the ceremony, watching with teary eyes the exchange of sake saucers. Even though he knew they'd done this before, it didn't take away from the emotional pull it had on his heart. Souta and Mama stood with Sango for Kagome as Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou did for Inuyasha. They sat in the front row, each satisfied that in the eyes of everyone now, their friends and relatives were married. The rest of the close pack was also there to see, Hisana silently consenting to the fact that small and elegant fit the two ex-shard hunters better. Even Kagome's trio of friends had come although they were still confused by the necessity if they really were already married.

The bride had laughed, saying that every once and while a wedding was done so that outsiders believed they were a true young couple instead of one that had lived for centuries. And since none of her relatives had seen the _real_ ceremony, it was a way to bring the event to life. Kagome wore her grandmother's white Shinto wedding kimono, forgoing the white painted face as everyone that would be there knew she'd had a baby recently and there was no point in pretending to be untouched.

The groom had once more donned his family crested robes, the black youkai silk still fitting as easily as it had five hundred years ago. Simple rings had been given to Shippou to hold onto, the kitsune warned not to lose. He'd joked that he was a little old to be the ring bearer but a gentle reminder that most of Kagome's relatives didn't know the truth, had the young fox demon back in child form.

Inuyasha's brothers, in heart and in blood, had agreed that it was best to keep the truth from the rest of the Higurashis so they made sure that the kitsune had kept to his illusion during the whole thing. While Shippou might be put out about remaining a child for the majority of the day, he wasn't going to do anything to cause his parents problems on this day. That was why he was content to simply stand in between his uncles, one of their hands constantly on his shoulder as if reminding him of his duty.

Azami, the twins, Akiyo and the rest of the royal pack looked on, the women still brought to tears even though this was nothing new. Sango's twin girls and Etsuo were held by nearly everyone until the last word was said and they were free to go back to their parents. Babies were changed and wedding clothes put away so that traveling to the estate in the country was easier.

If anyone thought that it was odd that three train cars had been reserved for the wedding guests, no one said a word. Already dozens of people not invited to the ceremony had made their way to the country to enjoy a reception that was sure to rival the largest affairs of state. As the wedding guests were shone into the ballroom and greenhouse they were struck by the seamless combination of winter and summer. Kellan's faerie magic had made it possible, star dust and tiny lights dancing among exotic plants and white decorations.

"Mama, did you think this up on your own?"

"I had help," the matriarch admitted. "Kellan-sama was most obliging. I wanted to stay with simplicity and yet create a depiction of the fairytale that your courtship had been. What do you think?"

"It's perfect, Okaa-san," Inuyasha said, putting his arms around both women. "Two worlds that shouldn't be able to blend together at all, have." He looked over the crowd, a number that easily surpassed two hundred and grinned. "No one would guess the true significance of the action unless you knew how we met."

Kohaku and Rin passed them, each raising a glass to silently toast the couple before moving to greet her parents. Sesshoumaru and Azami sat to one side, the demon empress too heavy with child to participate much. Her mate had given in easily enough when it had been announced that his sanctuary would become the staging of this gathering but he clearly didn't like his space invaded.

Kirara and Arashi mingled, each with their own purposes in mind. Ever the dutiful nekomata guardian, she was on the lookout for trouble while he was clearly of a mind to establish business connections. Their children frolicked with the other kids; Shippou in charge of making sure their double tails weren't discovered. The babies had been put down to nap in the nursery, a maid posted to care for their immediate needs.

Miroku and Sango stayed by their friends, chatting with Kagome's relatives and keeping an eye on Shippou. Hisana meandered through the throng, accepting compliments on behalf of her stepson and stepdaughter-in-law and silently musing that this too suited the two warriors perfectly. Hano stayed mainly with the other clan members of youkai blood, making sure that none made any comments that would make the outsiders suspicious.

Souta and his grandfather had been flabbergasted by the splendor of the estate but had easily gotten comfortable with the surroundings. The younger Higurashi found himself in the company of the royal twins and Kai. Akiyo, desperately trying not to be labeled a kid, stayed with the elder young people in an attempt to get away from the noise created by the dozen or so human children.

Kagome watched everything from her seat at the head table, thinking that it had been quite a while since an entire clan gathering had been a must. Her husband and mate now sat beside her, talking to Miroku and keeping an ear out for anyone who wanted to disrupt his mate's happiness at having _all_ of her family present. A familiar scent reached his nose, something he hadn't had the displeasure of smelling in over five hundred years.

"Okaa-san, you invited Hojo?"

"Yes, dear. It wasn't his fault his parents were against your family in the first place."

"No, I suppose not."

"And it was Shippou who played that prank, although that samurai deserved it. I only grounded him for a few days because of his actions." Kagome smiled towards her old schoolmate, showing that there were no hard feelings.

"How very mature of you, my dear. I felt for sure you were going to punish him the moment you returned to the Feudal Era after that incident." Mama chuckled, remembering how infuriated Inuyasha had been.

"Nah, he hadn't done anything yet. The only reason we grounded him at all was because he didn't get our permission." Inuyasha laughed along with his mate, several others joining in. Picking up his mate's hand, he brought it to his lips, eliciting several sighs of appreciation from around the room. Everyone present clearly saw that they were in love.

"Are you happy, koiishi? Do you feel like everything is finally complete?"

Kagome gazed into the gold eyes that were just as bright and as rich as when he had first looked at her all those years ago. "Yes, my love. Everything is complete."


	27. Epilogue

_A/N: Thank you to the following for their reviews: __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**edasama**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**butterfly here i come**__, and __**blackdame**__. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and put these stories or their author on their lists. I've enjoyed this series and hope to create equally interesting stories for __**Inuyasha**__ in the future. At the moment, I have to buckle down and edit. Several of my stories for both manga/animes are riddled with mistakes that I mean to correct before posting anything new._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Family Reunion_

_Epilogue_

Kirara closed the book and looked at the group of children at her feet. She had done this once before, a few centuries ago but the reasons were completely different. Half demons and humans listened attentively to what she was saying and she smiled as her kittens purred and soaked up the attention given to them by the children.

"That's it, Oba-san? No more battles, no more demons trying to kill our parents?" Etsuo pouted, his small white ears turned down in disappointment.

"That's it," she said, her smile showing her fangs. "It started with your parents meeting and falling in love. It ended with your parents having a wedding put on by your grandmother."

"But that was years ago," one of Sango's twins argued.

"Surely something exciting has happened since then," the other joined in.

"Aside from corporate take overs and court intrigue, the only thing remotely interesting was when your uncle Souta joined the clan. You were old enough to attend that and remember, so no, I'm afraid nothing that would interest you has happened since."

Akiyo snorted in disgust and made to stand. "It took you five stories and nearly one hundred and thirty chapters to tell us how our parents finally fell in love and got married. The only remotely interesting thing about it was Naraku's defeat." The prince's jeer was met with steely ruby eyes.

"Watch yourself, young man." The young Taisho had seen fit to follow in his brother's footsteps and try her patience on a near daily basis. "I am your elder. And it wouldn't have been interesting in the least if I'd left out all the humor. Don't worry, once you're all older, you'll appreciate the time I took to explain things."

"I happened to like it, Kirara-san," Souta complimented. "I always like hearing how my sister and Inuyasha finally confessed and got their act together. I think you had to be there in the beginning to really understand the emotional battles they went through."

"Perhaps," she allowed. The young man had certainly surprised her with his maturity. She set aside the large tomb that held the stories and stood. About to dismiss her "class," a shout of indignation in the distance drew everyone's attention away.

"That's not Mama and Papa," the twins chorused.

"Nah, Shiro-niichan is being an idiot again." Akiyo missed the grin he got from Souta.

"It seems so. Things are always interesting when the clan gets together," Souta said, listening as a female dog demon told the crown prince off. "Are you sure about pairing those two up?"

"Of course I am. We agreed not to say anything. If Shiro realizes that I've found the perfect female for him, he'll panic and do something really stupid." The sound of a hand against a cheek echoed in the hall and the adults in the room laughed. "Then again, perhaps he'll just make a mess of things anyway."

"You hit me!" they heard. "You hit the crown prince!" Disbelief colored Shiro's voice.

"Your mother told me I could if you stepped out of line. I have a royal pardon for hitting you anytime anywhere when you assault my person." The haughty tone of the unknown female clearly stated that she was going to take advantage of the situation at every opportunity.

Kirara groaned and closed her eyes in frustration. She finally had just about every unmarried person in the clan or associated with the clan paired off. The crown prince was just making things difficult. A large hand settled on her shoulder and she looked up to find her mate smiling smugly down at her. His large sapphire eyes held great amusement.

"Perhaps, my dear, you should write that particular story down," Arashi said as the children dispersed to watch the eldest Taisho prince make a fool out of himself.

"I don't think there's any need," Kirara returned, slipping her hand in his. "We all know how that's going to end."

"Happily ever after?" he suggested, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Happily ever after," she affirmed, resting against his broad chest. "Just like all the others."

"You've forgotten just one small detail, my beautiful fire cat," he teased. "Don't all fairytales finish with 'The End'?"

"The End?" she questioned while listening to the dozens of clan members wandering around the mansion. Parents played with little children while older youkai tried to instill knowledge into young adults. Laughter rang out and Kirara giggled, happy that things had turned out the way she wanted them to. "Yes, I suppose there is only one fitting way to end everything. It is quite fitting to say that. Would you like to do the honors, my love?"

"No, koneko, you go ahead."

Kirara cleared her throat, hoping to put on a serious face. "Very well; and they all lived happily ever after. The End."

Arashi didn't hesitate to let his laughter ring out in the hall, knowing that while the stories of the past that were filled with romance and danger might be over, the tales of the Taisho clan of Japan never would be.


End file.
